Never Alone
by Shouting-at-the-Sky
Summary: 'There's always something to live for' the Doctor once said. This time, it's a teenage girl on her deathbed in an American hospital. With a brilliant mind and a big secret, this girl will change the Doctor's life forever.
1. Chapter 1-Boredom

Clara woke up with a start, again. _Why does he keep doing this? _She looked over to the clock which read 12:30 A.M. She got up, opened her window to see the TARDIS materializing in the front lawn. She grabbed her jacket and ran outside.

"Doctor, I said this a half hour ago and I'm going to say it again! Just because it is Wednesday does not mean that you can arrive here so early in the morning!"

"Sorry, sorry it won't happen again, I hope because you see, the TARDIS just loves to bother you, your lucky you don't sleep in there, because you would probably wake up with no bed, or even no room. That happened to Mickey a lot but never mind that! Go back in bed and rest, I will stay here in the TARDIS so I don't wake you up again."

"Won't you get bored?"

"No, Clara the TARDIS is infinite, there must be something in there I could do,"

The Doctor and Clara both went there separate ways, Clara back into the house to make sure The Doctor didn't wake up Angie or Artie and The Doctor re-entered the TARDIS to look for something to entertain himself with until the sun rose.

The Doctor looked around the control room, _There must be something here I can do,_ he thought. He ran through the halls of the TARDIS, looking in every room to see if it supplied some entertainment.

"No, No, No, No, oooh a movie theater!" He ran into the dark room and jumped into one of the cushioned seats. He looked up at the bright screen to see what was playing. "Oh, I love The Lion King!" he exclaimed, thanking the TARDIS as he clicked play.

During the whole 89 minutes of the movie, he sat in every seat in the theater, cried three times, and ate two large buckets of popcorn. He stepped out of the theater wiping tears from his eyes when he saw a new activity to keep the boredom away. He walked in the dazzling kitchen which always remained clean, no matter how many burnt soufflés came through it. He looked on the table and saw Clara's soufflé recipe.

"How hard could this be?" He opened the door to the refrigerator and saw all the ingredients he needed. The Doctor took out the materials and got to work.

Clara woke up again, except this time she it wasn't the wheezing of the TARDIS that woke her, it was the sun. She looked out her window and saw the TARDIS still out on the lawn, _I can't believe he did it! _She quickly got ready and went to the TARDIS, hoping for another fantastic adventure. She went to the TARDIS and she actually opened the door for her, _how nice, _she thought.

She looked around the control room but she couldn't find The Doctor anywhere. The TARDIS let out almost a worried churning noise.

"Doctor, where are you, DOCTOR?"

"I'm in the kitchen Clara, come check this out."

Clara, still worried about The Doctor ran into the kitchen to see it filled with...soufflés? The all looked and smelled perfect, with no burn marks on them anywhere.

"Clara isn't this amazing! I made all these soufflés, I like soufflés now, soufflés are cool." Clara looked at his face to see that he was completely serious. She cut a piece out of one of them and put it in her mouth. The warm chocolate filled her mouth, reminding her of the soufflés her mum used to make. She swallowed it as she tried to hold back a tear.

**A.N- So, the first chapter does not actually have to do with the plot, but the plot will start in the next chapter. I hope you all thought that was good and you keep reading. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2- America

Clara turned back to The Doctor. " So where and when are we going today?" She asked while following him back to the control room.

"Well I don't know, we could go forwards, backwards, stay on earth, go to any planet you want, so many choices and it is all up to you."

"Well I have always want-" She heard a vibration coming from his coat pocket. "Is that a cell phone?"

"No, not a cell phone, but a message on my psychic paper." He pulled out the paper and opened it up to read the message inside.

"Your psychic paper vibrates?"

"Only sometimes."The Doctor looked at Clara with a smile on his face.

"Well, what does it say?" She asked with worry.

"We know where we are going today...America, 2022." The Doctor ran over to the controls to get them to their destination.

"But what did the paper actually say?" Clara asked. The Doctor handed the psychic paper to her.

**CHILDREN'S MEDICAL CENTER**

**HARTFORD, CONNECTICUT USA**

**EMILY MASTERS**

** DO NOT LET THEM EXAMINE HER**

As Clara finished reading the message, the TARDIS had already landed. She handed The Doctor his paper back and walked outside to be greeted with the cool Connecticut air. The Doctor stepped out behind Clara. He felt shivers go down his back, but they were not from the cold. Connecticut was so close to New York, where he lost Amy and Rory. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind as he started his rant about there new destination.

"Ahh, Hartford, the capitol of Connecticut. The only one of the thirteen colonies to be named after an Indian word. One of the smallest states but one of the most expensive ones to live in." Clara looked around the city, there didn't look to be any crazy technology advances in the next ten years, which she didn't really mind since she wasn't a very techy person. She turned around to see The Doctor already heading towards the hospital. She fastened her pace to catch up with him.

"So what's our plan?" Clara asked.

"Why do we always need a plan?"

"Because we can't just go snatching girls from hospitals in the future!"

"Right, right that would be bad, well why don't we just wing it until I think of a plan."

Before she could answer, they were at the front desk of the hospital.

"How may I help you?" The woman at the front desk asked.

The Doctor turned and whispered into Clara's ear, "Quick, do your best American accent!" She gave him an dirty look and then turned and smiled at the lady.

"Mornin' y'all, I'm lookin' for Emily Masters, can you tell me what room she's in?" Clara said, sounding more like a Texan than a New Englander.

"I'm sorry but I don't have that name in the computer, she may still be in the ambulance, why don't you sit down and wait." The lady at the desk said.

The Doctor and Clara sat down in the seats in the waiting room.

"We're early!" The Doctor said angrily.

"Wow, three times in one day, that has to be a record." Clara smiled

**A.N.- Hey, congrates to you if you decided to go on to the second chapter, I really appreciate it! Also, If you haven't noticed, I am American, so if I am missing some British lingo then just let me know. Thanks and R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3- Daily Routine

**A.N-Hey all you readers! I just wanted to let you know I probably won't be updating during the week, so mostly on weekends I will jam as many chapters as I can in. This chapter takes place in the OC's perspective, enjoy:)**

"Emily, this is the last time I'm saying it, wake up!" Mrs. Masters yelled from bottom of the staircase. Emily abruptly raises her head to look at the clock besides her, it read 5:30 A.M. _At least it's Wednesday,_ Emily thought, _The week is halfway through._ She clutched her head, which usually hurt in the morning. She moaned tiredly as she got out of bed and started getting ready for the day. She looked at her cell phone's holographic clock (**It is 2022 people**). It read 6:00 A.M. She ran downstairs, kissed her mother goodbye and ran to her high school bus stop.

Emily never really talked to anyone on her bus, since she was the only one from grade 10. She mostly just occupied her time by playing games on her phone and daydreaming out the window. But today nothing inspiring was coming to her, all she saw out the window was the highway leading to Hartford, where her school was. _What a boring day today will be, _she thought.

Her first two classes were an extreme challenge to make it through. She had that awful headache which made it extremely hard to focus. _If I go to the nurse,_ she thought, _I'll miss part of the lesson. _She was praying lunch would come the whole time. Lunch usually calmed her down after the first half of school. She sat down with her lunch bag and started eating. Her friends Allie and Dana sat on either side of her.

"What did you get on the English test?" Dana asked.

"A 96, I could have done better," Emily answered.

"Better? I got an 80, you should not be complaining!"

"Yeah, I guess. What about you Allie?" Emily looked on the other side of her to see her friend infatuated with her boyfriend. It didn't really bother her, it happened every lunch period. She turned over to see Dana now also obsessed with her boyfriend. _This is my life, huh?, _Emily thought as she took the last bite of her sandwich. Even with her friends she felt alone. What an awful way to live life. She sat their quietly until the bell rang and she had to head up the stairs to her math class.

Even walking up the stairs to math made her feel sick. Her headache has gotten worse and she felt her body getting hotter and hotter. She breathed heavily as she made it up the final staircase and entered her math class.

She sat down in her seat to be greeted with worksheets, which she finished quickly. She already learned how to do the quadratic equation, _easy as pie, _she though as she finished the last page, but her head was burning with pain. It took her ten minutes to decide if she should ask the teacher if she could go to the nurse. She didn't want to bother him, but she felt the sweat on her forehead and knew she needed some medicine. She got up and quietly walked over to the teacher's desk. She opened her mouth to say something, but the pain overtook her body and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4- Boredom (again)

Meanwhile at the hospital...

"Hello miss?" The Doctor got the lady at the desk's attention.

"Yes, I'm sorry the person you are looking for hasn't arrived yet, have you gone to the wrong hospital?" She asked.

"Yes we're at the right one but I was wondering if you have anything that needs fixing?"

"Excuse me?" The women asked confused.

"Well you see, I'm very bored and very good at fixing things, so do you?"

"Yes actually, the fountain in the center is not working-"

"I'm on it!" The Doctor interrupted as he grabbed Clara's hand and ran into the center.

"Doctor?" Clara asked while The Doctor was sonicing the non-flowing fountain.

"Yes, Clara?"

"Why do you get to be all British while I have to pretend to be American?" She said almost whining.

"It's part of our plan, well my plan, one of us has to pretend to be family and I'm rubbish at accents so it's up to you Clara!" As the Doctor finished he heard a rumbling and the fountain came to life shooting water into the sky.

"What a beauty, who knew something like a fountain could be so...beautiful." The Doctor said as he ran toward the woman at the desk.

"Is she in?" Clara asked, right behind The Doctor and still trying to pull of an American accent.

"Yes but she's in critical condition, I'm sorry but only intermediate family is allowed."

"Well that's perfect, because you have her sister right here." The Doctor said almost pushing Clara towards the woman.

"Very well, go ahead, but let me see some I.D." The lady said, a little bit scared of the crazy couple.

"I have it right here, holding it for her, Clara Masters at your service." The Doctor said holding up his psychic paper at the woman, inches from her face. Before she could say anything, Clara and the Doctor grabbed the room number from her hand and ran down the hallway, passing the fountain as they went.

"My plan worked!" The Doctor yelled as they were running to the elevators.

"Hush! Not too loud, they're gonna think we're kidnappers or something!" Clara whispered from behind him, trying to keep up with her short legs.

**Sorry for the short chapter! Just wanted you all to see some more Doctor boredom, because I really enjoy it:) More soon so... R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5- Acting

**A.N-Hey readers! I checked to see if my first day of work paid of and I got 4 reviews! You all make me so happy, so I decided I would write today. You get a chapter, you get a chapter, EVERYBODY gets a chapter! R&R:)**

"So let me get this straight," Clara said as they rose in the elevator. "We get a message from a child on your psychic paper and we just go check it out?"

"Yes, basically."

"But how did a child send a message to your psychic paper?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out. But lets use our time wisely and think of a plan."

"Ummm how ab-"

"Yes! I have a great plan! We have you use that horrid but effective American accent on the doctors to get them to think your the girl's mother and asking if we can have some alone time with her." The Doctor waited for Clara to smile, but she frowned.

"MOTHER! Do I look like I am old enough to be a mother?!" Clara punched him in the arm.

"Ouch, no, maybe, enough that this plan will work!" Before Clara could protest anymore, the elevator doors opened. They entered the floor of intensive care. The white area almost blinded them as they walked down the hallways. Nurses and doctors were running around with new medical technology, prepared for anything. Clara looked around the center, _So many nurses and doctors, this will be hard._ She and The Doctor looked at the sheet of paper given to them by the lady at the desk which read, **Intensive Care, room 507**.

Clara walked in front of The Doctor, taking the lead, and walked down the hallway till she found the room. She turned face to face with the room number. She took a deep breath, _That acting class I took in grade 5 will finally be paid off._ She raised her hand and nocked on the closed door. A tall man in mint scrubs peeked his head out.

"Ah, yes they said family was coming, come in, just don't touch her." The doctor said kindly. Clara walked in the one patient room followed by The Doctor. She looked at the bed to see the girl. She looked about 15, a little shorter than Clara was. Her wavy hazelnut hair was sprawled across the bed, no one thought to fix it. Her skin was as pale as a ghost, with sweat dripping down her face. Her mouth looked as though it was clamped shut from all the pain she was feeling.

"Do you think I could have some time alone with her," Clara said, almost feeling the girl's pain as she looked at her.

"I'm sorry, no, we just got her in here and we need to hook her up to some machines, the quicker we find out what is wrong the better." An another doctor, a women said. _Do not let them examine her._ Clara remembered what the message said.

"You, you, and you, OUT!" She pointed at the three doctors in the room. "The only thing this girl needs is some family by her side to comfort her!" Clara yelled with a tear running down her cheek. The words came from her heart, like she felt the girls pain herself. And surely, they all left without saying another word. The Doctor gave Clara a grin.

"You did just brilliant!" The Doctor's face went from impressed to serious in two seconds flat. He walked over to the girl and started doing an examination.

"Do you really know how to examine someone?" Clara asked.

"Yes, don't you doubt me! First you check to make sure she is breathing properly..." He said as he leaned with his ear facing her mouth, "Good, seems to be no major problems." He moved his head back in it's up right position.

"Then you check for a proper heart beat..." The Doctor said as he motioned his hand to the girl's heart.

"Wait! Stop, the doctors said not to touch her!" Clara grabbed The Doctors hands before he touched her.

"Well we need to at the moment, Clara," The Doctor said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Let me do it, my hands are smaller and a lot more gentle." Clara pushed The Doctor out of the way to work her magic. She gently placed her hand on the girls chest trying not to cause her any pain.

"Oh my! Her heart beat is doubled, she should be dead right now!" Clara give a look of worry to the Doctor.

"Let me see!" The Doctor said, pushing Clara out of the way and ignoring her dirty look when he touched the girl.

"Clara, it's not double the heart beat..." The Doctor placed his other hand on the opposite side of her chest "...It's double the hearts."


	6. Chapter 6- Kidnapping

**A.N- Hello friends! I said I would be updating only on the weekends, but I lied! I will not update on a certain schedule, just whenever I get bored (So basically, I'll update a lot XD). Also, the reason I rated this T is in this chapter. Chapters for everyone! R&R**

"Clara, step away from her, don't touch her again." The Doctor said. Clara looked at his face. It was full of anger and confusion and a hint of sorrow. She backed away and stood lookout at the door.

"A doctor could come in any second, what do we do!" Clara yelled from the other side of the room.

"I know I said we weren't going to, but we have to kidnap this child."

"How are we going to get her out of the hospital!"

"Well, I don't kn- wait, I recently installed a homing device in the TARDIS, will that work?"

"Yes, that's perfect! How do you home it?"

"Well," The Doctor said as he pulled out his sonic. " I have an app for that." He showed a hint of a smile behind his anger filled face. Clara listened as the sonic created a noise at a very loud, high frequency. She heard the groaning of the TARDIS engines following it. She turned around and looked out the door to see some doctors and nurses running toward the room.

"Doctor, hurry up, they're coming!" Clara yelled without turning around. There was no answer.

"Doctor!" She whipped her head around to see the TARDIS, fully materialized, engulfing the area that recently held the hospital bed. She ran to the TARDIS, which that it was funny to lock the door. She banged as loud as she could, hoping The Doctor could here her. She heard the door of the hospital room open up, and seconds later she was pulled into the TARDIS.

"You know this thing almost got me attacked by angry doctors," Clara yelled, clearly frustrated, as she kicked one of the walls.

"Oh Clara, a couple of doctors couldn't stand a chance against my Impossible Girl." The Doctor wrapped his arms around Clara's tiny body.

"Thanks, but," Clara said looking around the control room, "Where is the girl?"

"Put her in a proper room with a proper bed, those hospital beds are lacking when it comes to comfort."

"But Doctor, she had two hearts does that mean she's-"

"I don't know Clara." The Doctor answered.

"But-"

"I DON'T KNOW!" He yelled then turned away, ashamed at what he had done.

"Look," He sounded a little calmer as he pulled some levers on the TARDIS. "Were back to your place, its nighttime, go home and tell Angie and Artie I said hi." Clara opened the TARDIS doors without saying a word.

"I'll be here next Wednesday, I promise." The Doctor said pulling a false smile onto his face.

Clara slammed the doors of the TARDIS and walked into the house.

The Doctor let out a long sigh. He felt awful now. He didn't mean to yell, but if Clara was the last of her species and found another human she would be pretty confused. The Doctor left the control room the went to find where he left the girl.

**A.N- Sorry this chapter had to be cut short! I actually have plans today ^.^. I promise to finish it when I get the chance. R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7-Waking Up

**A.N.- Hello readers! I'm sorry that I had to cut my last chapter short, so I'm finishing it now. Since it was cut short, the rated T stuff is in this chapter. So enjoy! I like new chapters, new chapters are cool! R&R.**

The Doctor walked down the hallway towards the room he placed the girl in. He was hoping that she was still asleep when he got there. _How could I explain this to her_, he thought. _How would she react?_ The Doctor had a lot of questions running through his mind at the moment. _How did this even happen? How did no one find out for 15 years? Is she full Time Lord? Is she even Time Lord? Who are the parents? Am I one of her parents? _The Doctor felt sick on that thought. He doesn't remember much from his past regenerations, but he's pretty sure he would remember THAT. He turned the hallway, and entered the room.

The room was covered with a silver wallpaper with purple flowers on it. It was extremely beautiful and artistic. _This must be what her room looks like in her house, _The Doctor thought. He looked over at the sleeping girl. Her light brown hair was messed up and knotted. _Nobody even cared to take care of it_. The Doctor looked in the nightstand beside the bed and found a hair brush. _Thanks old girl. _The TARDIS liked girls, except for maybe Clara. He gently weaved the brush through the girl's hair, trying not to hurt her. _It's better than just sitting here bored,_ he thought, trying to reassure his masculinity. When he finished, he looked over his masterpiece and smiled. He wished someone was there to tell him how good it was.

_Clara,_ The Doctor though. He felt so bad that he yelled at her, then kicked her out of the TARDIS. Maybe he'll just fly past a couple Wednesdays to see if she forgives him. But that wasn't the top priority, The Doctor had to see what was wrong with this girl and why she was still asleep. But as he looked over to her. He saw orange swirls of light coming out of her skin.

Emily was falling. She has felt like this for a while now, just waiting to hit the bottom and die already. It was pitch black, not even being able to see her hands in front of her. Since she had previously concluded that no one else was around her, she decided it wouldn't be too crazy if she were to talk to herself.

"How long has it been? hours? days? has anybody even noticed I left?" She let of a deep sigh, almost like the sighs she let out after a rough day of school. Could this really compare to a rough day of school.

Emily was going through a lot of emotions at the moment. One of them was confused. _How the hell did I get here? _Another was angry, w_here the fuck am I? _She was also a little happy, _hey at least I don't have to go to gym class. _All these emotions and the sick feeling in her stomach from falling made her feel like she was going to faint.

"Or did that already happen?" Emily said out loud. Suddenly, her heart beat got faster, like extremely fast, as if she had two hearts working on overdrive. She looked down and saw her hands glowing a bright orange.

As soon as he saw the energy coming out of her hands, The Doctor bolted from the room. He had to get as far away as her could. _Hey, if anything could wake someone up from a coma, it would be a regeneration, _he kept running until he entered the control room, where he dubbed himself safe. He stared down the hall and waited for it to start.

**R&R:)**


	8. Chapter 8- What The Fuck is a Time Lord?

**A.N-Hey all you readers, another chapter coming your way. Make sure to review when your finished because that is the only way I'll know if you like it. Enjoy:)**

Emily's eyes opened, revealing her new destination. _My room, thank God,_ she thought. But something was different about it. Burn marks covered the floral wallpaper, looking like they were pointing at her. She looked over the side of her bed, where fire was slowly approaching. She hopped of the bed, still a little drowsy, and ran into the bathroom connecting to her room to find some water.

She turned on the lights, rubbed her eyes, and looked at the mirror.

"What the fuck?" She said allowed, not knowing there was someone who could see and hear her on his monitor. She rubbed her eyes again, staring directly at the mirror, at someone who wasn't her. First of all, this girl, or should I say woman, was probably six or seven years older than Emily was. She was also about 5 inches taller. Everything about this girl was different. Her long blonde hair was straight as a pin and reached to the bottom of her breasts, compared to the wavy brown hair that used to only come down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a baby blue, instead of Emily's, which were a milk chocolate color. Even her skin color was different, a more peachy color instead of the olive it used to be. This woman was not her.

She looked down. She had curves in all the right places and a breast size that was definitely not an A. She looked like the person a guy would actually ask out. Emily moved her hand to the side, the woman in the mirror followed. She stuck her tongue out, so did the woman. Emily felt sick again, but the fact that the fire had started to burn down the bathroom door kept her up. She filled the bucket she kept full of water and tossed it at the door. The fire on the door went out but Emily was too afraid to open it. _What if I get burned?_ She thought as she stuffed herself into the corner of the bathroom. _I guess I'm going to die afraid._

The Doctor watched as the girl, or woman, crouched into the corner, the flames following her._ I have to do something,_ he thought, springing into action. He ran out of the console room and almost tripped on the fire extinguisher the TARDIS left for him. _Thanks Sexy. _He ran into the girl's room, spraying white foam like a mad man. The bedroom was clear, so he kicked down the door to the bathroom and started spraying. He came before the flames got close to her, so it was easy to avoid hitting her with the foam. When The Doctor finished he stuck his arm out to help the woman up and said in the most manly way he could...

"Looked like you needed a little help." The woman took The Doctor's hand with one hand and used the other to slap him across the face.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you in my bedroom." The girl said, kind of confused why she was being so rude to the man who just saved her life.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" The Doctor said, pulling the girl's arm as they ran through the field of foam.

"Were not in your room, well it looks like your room, but it isn't," The Doctor pulled her into the hallway to show her where they actually were.

"We're in a space ship, currently floating around the galaxy," The Doctor said with a smile, like it was a completely normal thing to say. Emily looked around the hallway they were currently in. It was a gray steel color with gray arches around the turns. It look beautiful.

"Let go of my arm!" Emily yelled as she backed away from the strange man.

"Who are you, some kind of rapist, or a kidnapper!" The girl backed away even farther. The Doctor walked towards the girl, trying to look as un-rapist like as he could.

"I said get away!" The girl ran away as fast as she could, with only the TARDIS to guide her. Emily ran as fast as she could, to get as far away from the madman as she could. She came to a big opening in the hallway. In the center there was a circle of control panel and behind it-

"A door!" Emily said, excited running towards it. She ran to it and opened it, but outside, there was no floor. Emily stared out into the galaxy, seeing planets and stars. She closed the door quickly and turned around, afraid of what she just saw. Coming out of the hallway she came from, was the strange man, breathing heavily, like he just ran a marathon. She approached him slowly.

"Are you an alien?" She asked, scared.

"Yes," He paused to take a breath, "A Time Lord."

"What the fuck is a Time Lord?"

**R&R:)**


	9. Chapter 9- Explaining

**A.N-Hey ladies and gentlemen! I'm just glad that I have all these awesome readers! I was just wondering if maybe more of you can review this story. It's my first one so I want to know how good or bad it is. Also, if you are confused about something in the story just PM me or put it in the reviews and I will clarify. Thanks everyone and enjoy the chapter:)**

"This is gonna take a while to explain," The Doctor said pacing around the console room. He slowly walked up to the woman, afraid he was going to get punched again.

"Would you like the long version or the short version?" He asked cautiously. Emily, who was not good at introductions herself asked for the short version.

"Okay, I'm going to be real gentle." He slowly put his head close to the girls, then smacked it against her. She closed her eyes in pain but when she opened them she didn't see the madman, but a timeline. The timeline showed 12 men cascading along it, around them circles with lines in them. She also saw words, like Time and Lord, also Regeneration and TARDIS. When reality came back to her she realized-

"So you're...all those men?" She still confused.

"Yup," The Doctor acted like this was an everyday thing, changing bodies and flying through space and time with a companion.

"Where's your companion...uh Clara?"

"Yes, Clara, I dropped her off because I didn't know what was gonna happen-"

"With what?"

"With you." The Doctor looked up at the girl, her face filled with confusion.

"Look, I still have a lot more to explain, why don't you go sit in the library, I'll be right there."

"How will I know how to get there?"

"The TARDIS will show you." As The Doctor said that, lights on the floor lit up. With her head to the ground, she followed the lights out of the console room. The Doctor stood alone. The Doctor started walking towards the door of the TARDIS. HE opened it, leaned to the side and grabbed the phone from out of the box._ I really have to fix this, _he thought, leaning over the galaxy as he dialed the numbers to Clara's cell.

_"Uh? Hello?" _Clara said from the other end of the line.

"Hello Clara, I don't know what day it is there , or frankly what year, but I'm coming to pick you up."

_"It's the Saturday after you dropped me off, and okay, Any reason why?" _

"Yes, we are going to investigate." Before Clara could answer, The Doctor hung up the phone and went to the library. He walked by the kitchen, still full of soufflés. He walked in and grabbed two cups of boiling hot tea the TARDIS kindly supplied. _Thanks Old Girl._ The Doctor smiled and continued on his way to the library.

The Doctor entered the library and saw the girl sitting in one of the chairs, reading a book. The Doctor rushed over to her and snatched it out of her hand.

"What are you reading?" He asked extremely confused, since it was written in Gallifreyan. He had always set it up so the TARDIS didn't translate the books in the library, except for a couple books, which he wrote himself in English.

"The History of Raxicoricofallipotoriuos, what an interesting planet." Emily snatched the book back and continued reading, ignoring The Doctor. The Doctor pointed to a line.

"Read that line out loud." He asked, hoping it wasn't true.

"The Slitheen family left Raxicoricofallipotoriuos, and were trialed in their absence. They were found guilty of all charges." Emily read, almost as easy as a child's picture book.

"But that's impossible." The Doctor slowly stepped back, afraid of this woman.

"It would seem so, but after I saw the figures in that mind timeline, they looked familiar. When I saw it in most of the books, I remembered it." She said sounding extremely professional and smart, almost like The Doctor.

"From where?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know, it was kind of stuck to the back of my mind, ooh you brought me tea! My favorite!" Emily grabbed the tea from the still mortified Doctor and took a sip.

"You like tea?"

"Yeah, what you think because I'm American I don't like tea."

"No."

"Don't lie."

"Yes."

This conversation was probably the most normal one Emily had since she boarded this ship. She finally got the time to have a good look at The Doctor. He wore a tweed jacket and black pants, he also wore a bowtie which Emily thought was extremely lame. He had hair that flopped to the side, green eyes and a large chin. After the mind slideshow, Emily felt like she could actually trust this man. So no more slapping. The Doctor looked into her eyes.

"So now you know about me, who are you?" The Doctor said, still standing back a little.

"Well there's nothing too special. I'm a 15 year old girl, I'm in grade 10, live with my mom. That's about it." She said smiling.

"Emily, let me ask you one thing."

"Yes."

"Have you looked in the mirror yet?

**A.N- Hey I just wanted to give a shout out to one of my readers TimeLadyHope, for giving me so many great reviews! Thanks girl! To all you people, I hope I'm not being too pushy with the reviewing, it would just really help. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10- Investigating

**A.N.-Hey people! Thanks for all the excellent and helpful reviews. I just wanted to let you know I probably won't update tomorrow, sorry guys. Also, I wanted to answer some of the reviews I had gotten.**

**Sue Clover- Thanks for letting me know, I will make sure I check everything before posting.**

**fezzesarecool1234- I understand you don't like the swearing in the story. There isn't going to be much more anyway, for reasons (Spoilers).**

**A British Person- Thanks for letting me know about my errors! I really don't mind people being picky. I will make sure now on I make The Doctor and Clara sound British, but the narrator and Emily will still talk with American lingo.**

**Thanks Everyone and R&R!**

The Doctor took Emily's hand and lead her to the closest bathroom. She turned on the light and looked in the mirror. That woman was back.

"You're not human." The Doctor said, with a serious tone.

"Then what am I?"

"Just like me, a Time Lord. You should have died in that coma, well if you were human. Time Lords can cheat death, where instead of dying all there cells change. creating a new person."

"A new everything?"

"Yes, hair, eyes, teeth, even personality."

"Then why am I still acting like a scared 15 year old?" Emily asked, sounding exactly like a scared 15 year old.

"Regenerations take about 15 hours to completely finish, you're not done yet. But I know something that will help you." He lead Emily out of the bathroom and into her bedroom.

"The TARDIS cleaned it up, no more foam or burn marks, now rest. You will feel better." Emily walked in the room, closing the door behind her. The Doctor started walking towards the console room. _Okay,_ He thought, _Time to pick of Clara. _He set the TARDIS to land just after Clara and him had finished talking. He pulled some levers, pushed some button and off they went. He even turned the brakes off so the groaning noise wouldn't wake up Emily. Clara didn't even here the TARDIS land as she was putting her mobile pack in her pocket.

Clara walked up to the TARDIS, but before she could open it, The Doctor burst though the doors and gave her a hug. She hugged him back smiling, knowing exactly what the hug meant, _I'm sorry._

"So what are we investigating today?" Clara said, still pretty disappointed they didn't go to an alien planet on Wednesday.

"A girl, er I mean a woman." The Doctor said.

"The same girl from before, has she woken up?" Clara asked.

"Yes and yes, but she's asleep now and while she is we need to examine her." The Doctor said, sounding serious.

"Won't she wake up?" Clara asked, walking into the TARDIS.

"No, she just regenerated, she'll be asleep for a bit. I know from experience." The Doctor followed behind her, shutting the door.

"She regenerated! And I missed it!" Clara punched The Doctor in the arm.

"Ow! and yes, sorry, but don't worry, you didn't miss too much." The Doctor lead Clara to Emily's room, stopping at the Medical Bay to pick up some things. He opened the door slowly and quietly lead Clara to the woman.

"We need to be very quiet." The Doctor whispered, leaning over Emily with his stethoscope ready.

"Doctor is that her?"

"Yep."

"Wow, she really changed, I don't see anything similar."

"That's because regeneration re-writes all of your cells, everything."

"Oh ok." Clara whispered. She looked at the girl, who was now a woman. _Great, now I have a 1200 year old in a 30 year old body AND a 15 year old in a 25 year old body._ She looked over at The Doctor who was about to draw her blood.

"Doctor stop!." Clara said in a hushed voice. "You know she's a Time Lord, she already regenerated and she has two hearts. We don't need to inject her with needles, especially without her consent!" Clara yelled as quietly as possible. The Doctor looked at her, hating to look like the bad guy.

"Okay Clara, if we don't investigate her, than how do we find out about her?" The Doctor asked.

" I have an idea." Clara took the needle out of The Doctors hand and gently put it back into his first aid kit. She than took his hand and lead him to one of the only other rooms in the TARDIS she has been in; the library.

" Let's start reading." Clara said, picking up a book. She was so happy she actually thought of a plan. She opened the book and frowned.

"Shouldn't the TARDIS translate this?" She asked.

"No, the TARDIS doesn't translate anything in the library, because some things I don't want people reading." The Doctor said, sounding like a smart aleck.

"Very well." Clara said, grabbing a handful of books and went into the hall. The Gallifreyan circles turned to English letters. The Doctor smacked himself in the face. _How come I never thought of that! _He decided to shrug it off since he was already deep in his book.

Hours had passed. The Doctor didn't see Clara that much, only when she came into the room to exchange books. The books she was taking weren't anything The Doctor didn't want her to read, those were in a different section. The Doctor looked up from his book and smiled.

"Clara, come here, I think I've found something."


	11. Chapter 11- Out of Control

**Hey all my awesome readers! I have been non-stop busy this whole weekend and this is the first time I have sat down. But enough about me, here is another chapter coming your way. But first, I wanted to respond to a review I had gotten.**

**Thegirlwholoved-Thanks for reviewing, I just wanted to clarify what you were confused about. The reason The Doctor asked Emily if she looked in the mirror is because she had told him she was a 15 year old girl, but her regeneration made her look much older. **

**Everyone keep reading and reviewing:)**

Clara walked over to the chair The Doctor was lounging in.

"What did you find?" She asked with hope in her face. The Doctor held up the book he was halfway into. It read **The Reproduction of Species.**

"Here, look at this section. It talks about two different species having a child." He handed the book to Clara. She read the section out loud.

"When two different species have a child, the genes of both parents are distributed amongst the child, creating a hybrid. But, when one of the species has a massive dominance against the other, the dominant genes take over the recessive, making the child appear to be a pure breed."

"Yes, and Time Lord's have dominance against every other race, which means that woman may only have one Time Lord parent." The Doctor said, proud of his discovery.

"So what your saying is, she could have only one Time Lord parent and if she does, the other could be from any other race in the whole universe!" The Doctor frowned.

"You make it sound less...cool." Just then, the TARDIS swung to the right, causing Clara to fall to the ground. It then swung to the left, clearly out of control. The Doctor helped Clara up and ran to the console room as fast as he could. He looked around the console room to see everything moving on its own. Coming from the hallway emerged Emily, still rubbing her eyes drowsily, but with fresh fitting clothing thankfully provided by the TARDIS.

"What the FUCK is going on?" She yelled grabbing trying to grab onto anything that could support her.

"Look, I know it's a bad time, but you HAVE to stop swearing. It's inappropriate, rude and I'm not going to tolerate it!" He screamed, trying to sound intimidating.

"Sorry, but what's going on?"

"I don't know, the TARDIS took control, I don't know where's she's taking us!" Just then, Clara stumbled into the scene, looking extremely angry.

"What is this old snogbox doing!" She yelled.

"I have no idea!" The Doctor yelled back. He clicked every button and pushed every lever, but nothing was happening. They were hurtling through time and space, having no idea where or when they were going.

Suddenly, the TARDIS stopped. They heard the groaning landing noises, and The Doctor and Clara sighed in relief. Emily, having no idea what they meant, just stood there confused.

"Is she broken?" Emily asked.

"What do you mean?" Clara asked.

"Those groaning noises, did something break?"

"No, no those are the landing noises." The Doctor answered. "Oh, and you two haven't met, Clara, Emily, Emily, Clara. Emily, this is the woman who saved your life." The Doctor smiled. He loved introductions, although he wasn't very good at them.

"Well thanks Clara." Emily smiled. " So if we've landed, where are we?"

"I don't know" The Doctor said as he creaked open the doors of the TARDIS.

He peeked his head out the door to make sure it was safe. He looked out to see sand and water. He immediately knew where they were. He turned around and smiled at the two girls.

"Clara, Emily, welcome to Space Florida."

"I guess the TARDIS wants us to have a vacation," Clara said, gathering up a beach chair and some towels. Emily was also packing some things she found in her room. The Doctor walked into Emily's room.

"Are you all ready?" Emily looked at his outfit and laughed. He had on the same things as before except instead of his black pants, he wore black swim shorts.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," She said quickly, still snickering under her breath. They all walked into the console room, holding their things. Clara was confidently sporting a black bikini and Emily, who was not comfortable with her new body yet, wore a purple one-piece with black shorts.

They walked out of the TARDIS and onto the hot sand, getting ready to set up their things to get ready for a day in the sun. The whole time they were setting up, The Doctor was ranting about the planet.

"Space Florida was founded in 7002, by Americans who wanted to make some money. They cleaned up the whole planet and filled it with sand and water. Everything here is artificial, from the ocean currents to the sun orbiting this planet, that's why you don't need sun screen." The Doctor took a breath.

"Excuse me, sir, what is today's date?" Clara asked a man in swim shorts.

"Why, it's November 20th," The man answered.

"Yes, but what year."

"Have you had too much to drink? It's 8007." The man walked away.

"Hey, that means today would be my 6000th birthday!" Emily smiled. She laid down on her towel and let out a deep sigh. This one day felt like, well, 6000 years. She was happy to get a break. Her break was cut short when a dark object suddenly covered the sun.


	12. Chapter 12-Space Florida

**A.N- Hey friends! So I didn't get any reviews on my last chapter:( Did you guys not like it? Please let me know. Enjoy another chapter! Keep calm and read on! R&R.**

Emily looked over to The Doctor.

"Where did the sun go?"

"It's still there, just covered by that." He pointed at the dark space ship slowly descending from the sky. The Doctor and Clara smiled.

"Danger?" Clara asked, the smile still on her face.

"Yup." As the ship got closer to the ground, sand was blowing everywhere, hitting civilians like tiny bullets. Millions of aliens were running in retreat, trying to get as far away from the beach as possible. But Clara and The Doctor were ready. Well they were, until they saw what alien race walked out of the ship. Clara's smile changed immediately into a face full of worry.

"Run!" The Doctor yelled, grabbing Emily and Clara's hand, and pulling them towards the town next to the beach. They ran into a nightclub and locked the doors. Emily was confused, what race could make even The Doctor run in fear. She tried to ask him, but he and Clara were already in a deep argument.

"How did this happen, again!" Clara yelled.

"Well, that was in the future, they aren't extinct yet."

"They will kill everyone, and we can't just blow up another planet!"

"I know, but why are they here, why, why, WHY!" The Doctor yelled, making Emily jump.

"Doctor?" Emily said, a little scared, trying to get his attention.

"Now Emily, there is no need to be scared, this is a daily basis with us, alien races, destroying things, a lot of running and of course saving the day!" The Doctor hugged Emily, trying to comfort her.

"Yes, but what are those things?" Outside the door, Emily heard a stomping noise. It kept coming closer and closer.

"Nobody make a sound." The Doctor whispered, pushing the two girls into the corner of a booth. The stomping stopped in front of the door. Another noise followed, a scanning noise. Apparently it didn't find what it was looking for, and the stomping started again, this time in the other direction. The Doctor got up quietly, and slowly walked over to the door, with Clara and Emily behind him. They opened it and looked outside. Aliens of many races laid dead on the ground, victim of whatever had come by. Emily saw a group of the attackers, there back to them, marching to plow through the next street. They looked like men, but completely covered in metal.

"Cybermen." The Doctor said with hatred in his words.

"Are they bad?" Emily asked, trying not to sound scared.

"Bad? Try horrible, they take humans and steal their brains, putting them into metal suits. Then they take away all emotions. But they're not here for fun in the sun, they're looking for something."

"I know exactly how we can find out." Clara said pointing at the now empty space ship, just sitting their in the sand. The Doctor kissed Clara on the top of the head.

"Brilliant, Geronimo!" The Doctor said as he ran to the ship, with the two women running behind him, trying to keep up.

* * *

The groups of Cybermen exited the ship in three large groups, marching in straight lines. The first two groups had gone into town, and the last searched the beach. As the last group was searching the beach, they had found something large, and blue sitting in the sand.

"WHAT IS THIS" The leader of the group asked.

"IDENTIFYING IDENTIFYING, IDENIFICATION COMPLETE, ITEM IS KNOWN AS THE TARDIS." The rest of the group responded.

"THE TARDIS, THE SHIP OF THE DOCTOR?" The leader asked.

"AFFIRMATIVE" Someone else responded.

"SEND THIS INFORMATION BACK TO THE SHIP, BE ON LOOKOUT FOR THE DOCTOR."

* * *

Clara was having trouble keeping up with The Doctor and Emily, due to her size. She scurried behind Emily, who was behind the Doctor, probably because of fear. _First adventure, huh Rookie?_ Clara hit herself. This girl had done nothing wrong to her, she was actually extremely nice. Clara just felt so intimidated, her being a Time Lord, and so much taller than her, and extremely attractive. The Doctor would go for her before Clara. Right now Clara had more important things to worry about. They were waking into a Cybermen ship, which, was defiantly not empty. They had to duck behind anything they could find to hide from the metal men.

They stopped for a second, to hear a conversation between two Cybermen.

"A MESSAGE FROM ALPHA 3, THE DOCTOR IS ON THIS PLANET." The first Cyberman said.

"WE SHOULD DO A SCAN FOR ALIENS, NARROW IT DOWN TO TWO HEARTS AND LARGE BRAIN CAPACITY." The second said. The Doctor smiled after the last part.

" SCANNING SCANNING, TWO LIFEFORMS ONBOARD, ALERT, ALERT THE DOCTOR IS ONBOARD." Sirens started to go off and the group started running. They ran down an empty hallway and saw a door with a padlock on it. The Doctor sonicked it, pushed them into the room, and relocked the door as he closed it. Clara was the first to turn around.

"Wow." She said, her voice filled with awe. The other two turned around. The room was filled with mountains of gold nuggets.

"Oh, now I know what they were searching for." The Doctor said. "Space Florida had a lining of gold under the sand that was mined hundreds of years ago. One of the Cybermen's biggest weakness is gold, so they came to take it and store it so no planet could use it against them in wars- Quick, I have a plan, put as much gold as you can fit in your pockets!"

"We're wearing BATHING SUITS!" Clara exclaimed.

"Yeah, next time I buy a bathing suit, I'll ask for one with pockets." Emily said, half giggling as she said it.

"You know, I come across this problem a lot." The Doctor said, starting to fill his pockets with gold. When he though he had enough. He grabbed the girls by the hands, and opened the door, positioning them directly in the middle of the hall way.

"WE SURRENDER!" The Doctor shouted. Emily and Clara both smacked themselves in the face for letting The Doctor drag them into this.

**A.N- Hey guys! Now that Clara's back in the fic, I hope I am giving all three of them an equal part in the story. Also, If you want to see something happen in the story let me know. Lastly, anyone want to guess who Emily's parents are? Leave all of your comments and concerns in the reviews. Thanks:) **


	13. Chapter 13-Aboard the Cybership

"You giant idiot." Clara kept repeating as they were being escorted to who-knows-where, by a bunch of angry Cybermen. Emily felt sick. _All those people out there died and we're probably gonna die too._ She thought. But she had to stay strong. She kept her head up and marched behind The Doctor, probably to their doom.

But The Doctor didn't look afraid, he had a plan, _hopefully, _Emily thought. The group of Cybermen lead them into a big room, filled with control panels and wires. But sitting above it all, in a metal throne, was another Cyberman that Emily guessed was the leader, since his helmet looked different than the others.

"STATE YOUR PRESENCE" The leader said.

"Well we were here for fun but you Cybermen seem to always ruin the day." The Doctor said. Emily looked at him, he wasn't taking it seriously.

"STATE YOUR PRESENCE ABOARD THIS SHIP." The leader repeated, being more precise this time.

"To find out your plans of course, which was very easy, your future upgrades would be ashamed,"

"ASHAMED OF WHAT?" The Cyberleader said, with no emotion.

"Ashamed that you would keep one of your greatest weaknesses, onboard your ship." The Doctor pulled a handful of gold nuggets out of his pockets and started pelting them at the Cybermen. As each one hit a Cyberman, it would melt into their metal armor and the Cyberman would fall over. When their were no Cybermen left in the room, The Doctor ran to the controls and got to work.

"Clara, close the doors." The Doctor directed. Clara did as she was told. The two women walked over to The Doctor to see what he was doing.

"This," The Doctor said, holding up some equipment, "Is the machine that the Cybermen use to communicate with each other." The Doctor pulled some more gold out of his pockets and scanned it with his sonic screwdriver.

"If I scan the geoligraphic residence of the gold, and send in through their communications," The Doctor said as he scanned the equipment. "Then this should happen." Suddenly, they heard a loud bang, like thousands of Cybermen dropping to the ground simultaneously. They opened the door to see all the Cybermen on the ship collapsed. They walked of the ship. Every Cyberman on the whole planet had fell to the ground.

Aliens everywhere were rejoicing, followed by mourning of the dead. Clara hugged Emily, who was a little surprised by the affection. Clara left Emily's arms and went over to hug The Doctor. The Doctor loved hugs. Still in the moment, he ran up to Emily to give her a hug, but she pushed him away. Although feeling bad to leave Space Florida on cleaning duty, the group left and headed for the TARDIS, before anything else crazy could happen.

* * *

The Doctor, Clara and Emily were all sitting at the table in the kitchen. It had been a rough day, and Clara and Emily were almost ready to get in bed. Emily had a comfy pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt on while Clara wore a matching top and bottom, both with a yellow star pattern on it. They had steaming cups of tea and leftover soufflé surrounding them.

"So you don't put milk in your tea?" Clara asked.

"Nah, just a spoonful of sugar does good in any kind." Emily said as she took a sip of her tea.

"That's very...American." Clara tired not to sound rude.

"Well, yeah, that's were I'm from."

"So, Emily, tell us about yourself." Clara asked, actually pretty interested about the girls story.

"There's nothing really interesting, I lived in Connecticut with my mom-"

"No Dad?" Clara asked.

"No. He died serving the country when I was only 2 years old. I don't feel too sad about it because I don't even remember him."

"Well, that's enough chit chat for today. Emily, you should go to bed now and get some rest." The Doctor said pushing her out of the kitchen and closed the door, leaving only him and Clara.

"What was that for!" Clara punched The Doctor in the am.

"Ow! And because, I need to talk to you alone."

"About what?"

"Her! We still don't know who her parents are!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"This is not the time, I'm tired and I'm going to bed, Goodnight!" Clara slammed the kitchen door, marching to the room the TARDIS temporarily made for her.

* * *

The Doctor walked around the console room, the churning of the TARDIS soothing him after a long day. He would go to bed soon, being a Time Lord he only needed 4-5 hours. He looked into one of the entrances of the console room, to see Emily, still fully awake, walk over to him.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked.

"Yes, let me guess a-

"Time Lord thing," They both said at the same time.

"I used to be able to sleep for 12 hours a day, how much do Time Lords get?"

"About 4-5 hours" The Doctor answered. "Emily, I have to ask you something, was there anything strange or unusual happening in your family? Any strange stories of your father's your mother would tell? Is there any chance you were adopted?" The Doctor asked.

"No, no, and no, my family was unusual, but just in a family sort of way. My mom has shown me my birth certificate. I'm hers." Emily started walking away from The Doctor. "I'm starting to feel tired," Emily yawned. "I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Well goodnight." The Doctor said.

"Oh and Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Emily was the name of that 15 year old girl, that's not me anymore."

"Then what do you want to be called?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know, I'll sleep on it." She said as she left the console room, heading towards her bedroom.

**A.N-Hey readers! Sorry this chapter took so long to write, I had to had to do something in the middle of it and didn't want to submit a tiny little chapter. So please please review to tell me how amazing or unamazing I'm doing so far with the story. Also, like I said in the last chapter, If you wanna guess who Emily's parents are or want to see anything in the fic, just let me know in the reviews:) Thanks all!**


	14. Chapter 14- Personalities

**A.N-Hey friends, how are your lives going? Mines good, just bought my tickets for my area's comiccon! Getting a little too excited, anyways, the story... Haven't you really enjoyed getting to know Emily? Well guess what, her regenerating is finished, hope you like her new personality. Enjoy the chapter. R&R&R&R&R&R:)**

_Well he was right about the four hour thing. _But Emily's body seemed okay about it, other than her other one that needed more than double the amount of rest. She crawled out of bed, and opened her closet, but most of the clothes were different. There were less earthy colors and more brights. She pulled out a pair of red skinny jeans and a black t-shirt and changed. She looked at her self in the mirror, she liked it. She was always simple when it came to clothing, and the new Emily felt the same way.

This woman wasn't Emily though, Emily was a simple, sweet girl, who would stand in the shadows and follow people in front of her. The woman in the mirror was someone who would be leading the group, and doing a great job at it. She smiled at herself in the mirror and then walked towards the kitchen, where she smelt something delicious.

Emily walked into the kitchen, thinking she would see Clara, but instead saw a certain floppy haired Time Lord.

"Doctor? You can cook?"

"What, you though because I'm a man, that I can't cook?"

"No."

"Don't lie"

"Yes." The Doctor walked over to Emily with a plate full of bacon.

"Eat up." He said, grabbing a piece for himself.

"Thanks, I love bacon." Emily took a piece of bacon and stuck it in her mouth. She immediately spit it out in her napkin. "Did you put something in this?"

"No, your new you just doesn't like bacon, I can see your regenerating is finished." He said, his mouth full of bacon. "So, your completely new, what have you decided you new name will be?"

"I don't know, yesterday I was thinking 'why would I change my name, its so lovely?' but now I know, it needs changing."

"What were you thinking?"

"Something cool, something people would here and think of and think of a strong woman. Nothing with an -a, or a -ie sound at the end, that would be to girly. How about..." Emily said as she looked down at her pants. "Oh! how about Scarlet?"

"Good, a strong name with no feminine ending. No complaints from me."

"Perfect!" Scarlet smiled.

"Welcome to the world, Scarlet Masters." The Doctor smiled back.

"No Masters, just Scarlet, one word names are in in 2022." As they finished their conversation, Clara walked in the door.

"I smell bacon." She said, still rubbing her eyes.

"You can have it." Scarlet pushed the plate in Clara's direction.

"Thanks Emily."

"No, Scarlet."

"Scarlet?"

"Yeah, me and The Doctor picked a new name to match my new regeneration, and my pants." Scarlet smiled.

"Well I like both of them." Clara said back, most of her focus on the bacon. They all heard a ding in the oven, making the still drowsy Clara jump.

"Ooh! The omelets are ready." The Doctor said happily, jumping up and sliding the oven mit onto his hand. Clara looked at Scarlet with confusion. Scarlet shrugged.

* * *

Clara, The Doctor and Scarlet were all hanging around the console room, Scarlet telling them a story about something that happened to her at school once.

"And then," She said, trying not to burst out laughing, "We all-" She was interrupted by the TARDIS loosing control again. Everyone has a little less worried, and everybody had managed to steady their balance until they landed. They all looked at each other.

"Where did we land?" Clara asked. The Doctor walked over to the monitor and read aloud.

"June 8th, 2022" Scarlet slapped her hand over her mouth.

"That's Allie's 16th birthday!" And sure enough, they all peeked out the door to see pink balloons and streamers hanging from one of the buildings down the road.

"Can we go?" Scarlet asked, pulling out some puppy dog eyes.

"The TARDIS didn't land here for just any old reason did it?" The Doctor smiled. "Anyways, I could never say no to a party."

Scarlet ran around the console in excitement. On top of one of the controls laid a small gift, wrapped neatly in white paper and topped with a perfectly tied white bow. _Thanks TARDIS_. The Doctor and Scarlet were ready to walk out the door.

"Is anyone forgetting something?" Clara said from behind.

"Of course you can come Clara." Scarlet said.

"Not that. You can't just use psychic paper to trick people into thinking your part of the family, and your way too old to be her friend." Clara said. Scarlet frowned, her logic did make sense.

"I have an idea" The Doctor said, "But we need a slight wardrobe change."

* * *

The Doctor, Scarlet and Clara stood in the kitchen in the back of the dance hall. They all white shirts and black waiter aprons covering their black pants. Scarlet hated dressing fancy, and in such boring colors, but it was worth it to see her friend again.

"No drawing attention to yourselves, no talking to any of the guests like you know them..." The Doctor said looking at Scarlet, "And no alien anything, ok, good luck everyone!"

Scarlet took a deep breath and opened the kitchen door.

**A.N- Liking Scarlet so far? Let me know! Also, thanks everyone that has been reading since chapter 1, you all have a special place in my heart, next to Doctor Who and Torchwood. If you just finished this chapter and thought, wow this is good!, Then review lots and lots of times, because folks, reviewing is good for your health;) Have a good day!**


	15. Chapter 15-Old Friends

**A.N-Hey readers! Here comes another chapter! I hope you like the interactions between all the characters and the plot and everything else. I have a lot of homework to do but you guys are way more important! Enjoy and R&R:)**

Scarlet looked out the door to see...well pink. Everything was pink, from the balloons and streamers in the dance hall, to the cake and sweets. Everything had been set up, but the TARDIS had set them to arrive so no guests were there yet, the perfect cover for servers. She walked over to the table where the presents would be put and placed the white present there. She then waited with Clara for the guests to arrive, The Doctor off doing who knows what.

The first people to walk in were the family, Allie walked in with a long black coat to cover her dress, with her younger sister Gabrielle. Scarlet had met Gabrielle once or twice, she was about 8 or 9. Allie walked in a back room, preparing for her grand entrance while Gabrielle went to go sit with her parents. Scarlet couldn't help but to smile when she saw Allie, she looked so...young.

Next, all the guests entered. Each girl in a dress a different shade pink. Some of the girls Scarlet didn't know, some she knew better than the back of her hand. She watched as Dana walked in, wearing a hot pink dress that came above the knees. Her hair creamy brown hair was done in a neat bun, and covered with a flower pin the color of her dress. Scarlet felt like a tear was about to come down her face, but her tear ducts were dry, _I guess this regeneration doesn't cry._

"Are you okay?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get to work!" They both walked back into the kitchen.

Scarlet grabbed a platter full of fruit punch while Clara grabbed a few bowls of popcorn. The both walked over to the table where most of her friends were. She saw Dana, Madison, Robby, and Cameron along with some other people. She put her best smile on and looked at the children.

"Would you guys like some punch?"

"I would please." Robby called.

"Me too, ma'am." Dana said.

"So would I, thanks." Madison added. Scarlet handed them the drinks and walked away to another table. She almost felt a snicker coming on. _They treated me so proper, like someone they didn't know_. But they didn't know Scarlet, they knew Emily, and the two were not alike.

Once everyone had the drinks and snacks of their choosing, Scarlet and Clara stood in the kitchen talking.

"Where is The Doctor? I haven't seen him anywhere," Clara asked angry that he bailed on them, making them do all the work.

"I don't know, maybe he's searching the building for Cybermen or mountains of gold." They both laughed. Scarlet looked out the kitchen window to see if she saw The Doctor anywhere, but instead she saw another familiar face. _Mom. _Rachel Masters walked in the entrance, wearing black pants and a fancy blouse. She placed a small gift in a pink wrapping on the gift table then walked over to one of the adult tables to sit.

Clara noticed that Scarlet was in a sort of trance, staring at a woman. She had short and straight brown hair and an olive skin tone. She looked just like Emily did.

"Em-er I mean Scarlet, sorry that's gonna take a while to get used to. But who is that woman?"

"That's my mother, Rachel Masters- Let me go get her a drink."

"Are you sure your okay with it?"

"Yes, yes I'll be fine." Scarlet picked up the punch tray and walked over to her mother.

"Excuse me, ma'am, would you like some punch?" Scarlet said, pushing all the fear deep into her body.

"No thanks, but could you get me some water?" Her mom replied. Her mom was always a health freak. Scarlet walked away proud of what she did.

"Clara could you get a water over there?"

"Yeah, sure." Clara walked over and did what she was told. Scarlet gazed through the kitchen window at her mother. It had only been a couple days since she had seen her, but for her mother it had been a couple months. Scarlet could see those months on her face. More wrinkles and bags under her eyes. She didn't have as much makeup as she usually did on, even at a party like this.

Scarlet felt awful for having to leave her, Emily was the only family she had since her dad died. But that was her only option. Scarlet let out a deep sigh.

* * *

Scarlet and Clara had finished cleaning out the dishes from dinner when they hear a noise behind them. They turned around to see a floppy-haired waiter, who had been M.I.A prior to that.

"I was trying to sneak up on you guys." The Doctor frowned like a child.

"Where have you been!" Clara yelled, slapping The Doctor with a dirty dish rag.

"Yeah, we've had to serve drinks, snacks and two courses with only the two of us." Scarlet said, not as angry as Clara was.

"What did you think I was doing, the last time the TARDIS did this we ended up on a beach full of Cybermen. I was making sure these people were safe!" The Doctor said, " Which is much more important than being server girls."

"Fine, then guess who's serving cake to all seventy guests." Scarlet said, her and Clara evilly smiling at The Doctor as someone from the party called "Cake Time!"

* * *

Scarlet, Clara and The Doctor stood in the back of the room as Allie started to open up her presents. Clara and Scarlet were still snickering as The Doctor wiped sweat of his forehead from his cake run.

"Okay, okay, I do admit serving is a hard job but-"

"Shh, I want to hear this." Scarlet interrupted.

* * *

Allie had gotten through about 25% of her presents and she was already was feeling tired. _This is hard work._ She had received multiple gift cards for the mall, some clothing and a pair of socks, _thanks grandma._ Right now, the spotlight was hers, and she loved that, but there was someone missing. She pushed that thought to the back of her mind, this was her happy day, she didn't want to think about her now. She placed the card she just opened on the pile looked at the camera and the 70 people surrounding her and did another universal "Thank you".

She reached over to the table to grab another gift. It stood out, the pure white against all the pinks and purples. She looked at the paper, it shined in a way that glitter couldn't provide. She didn't want to destroy the beauty, but everybody was looking at her in anticipation, so she carefully opened it by peeling the tape off and sliding the box out. It was a white jewelry box with a message scribbled on it in sharpie. It read, **Thanks for everything:) **in a handwriting she could not recognize. She picked the top off of the box to reveal a beautiful necklace, a locket. It looked familiar. It had a shined gold chain leading down to the heart pendant resting at the bottom. On the heart, in fancy writing, were just two letters, **EM. **Allie froze. the tissue paper and the box on her lap fell onto the ground as she stood up abruptly and ran to the bathroom, not wanting the camera to see the tears running down her eyes. The crowd looked around in confusion.

* * *

Scarlet recognized the necklace immediately. Allie had given it to her in freshman year and she wore it almost everyday, how the TARDIS got ahold of it, she'll never know. Nobody seemed to run after Allie as she exited the scene, so Scarlet took the chance and followed her in, making sure nobody noticed. She walked in the ladies room and saw Allie crying her eyes out over the sink.

"Excuse me, miss, do you mind if I use the sink, the hot water in the kitchen isn't working." Scarlet asked.

"No, no, go ahead," Allie said, moving her sniffling and crying to the other side of the rest room. Scarlet washed her hands for about 20 seconds then walked over the girl.

"Any reason you're crying on such a special day?"

"No, I mean yes, my best friend couldn't be here today."

"Why's that?'

"Because she died last month!" Allie yelled, making her crying louder.

"Look, hun, I'm really sorry for your loss, but I bet whoever that is will be watching you right now. This is one of your greatest moments, and I bet-no I know she wants you to be out there smiling and having fun, not mourning on such a special day."

"You thinks so?"

"I know so! now go out there and have fun." Scarlet grabbed a towel and wiped the tears from Allie's eyes. Allie sniffled one last time, took a deep breath and walked back out. Allie felt better. She had been holding in her feelings for a while now, but she felt like she could really trust that woman.

Scarlet watched as Allie walked back out to her party. She heard he say "I'm fine everyone, let's get back to presents!" That followed a couple claps. She sighed deeply and leaned over the sink, looking in the mirror. She smiled at herself. Then she heard a bang, the bathroom door swung open. She turned around to see The Doctor standing there."

"Wrong bathroom. Doctor!" Scarlet yelled.

"Oh, no, I'm here to get you, the boss guy said they don't need servers anymore so we could go, if you want."

"Yes, its time to go."

* * *

Scarlet looked at the clock on the monitor of the TARDIS, it read 2:38 a.m. Almost 5 hours after the party and she didn't feel drowsy at all. She went back to her thinking position, which was laying on the cold metal floor of the control room. She thought about her life and it's excepted turn, how much of a better person it has made her, or regenerated her. She was also thinking about Allie, and how she helped her one last time. The TARDIS let out a small comforting groan.

"Thanks old girl, for everything."


	16. Chapter 16- Refueling

**A.N.- Aloha readers. How goes it? I was just wondering what your opinion was on my last chapter, since it was really long. Would you rather have quality or quantity? Let me know. Another thing, some Torchwood stuff in this chapter, nothing that will ruin it if you haven't watched it yet. Also, I got 20 reviews! Woooooo! I never thought I would get that many, so thanks everyone and enjoy the next chapter! R&R.**

Scarlet opened her eyes, seeing The Doctor peering down at her. She hadn't moved since last night, still laying on the TARDIS floor.

"You haven't changed." The Doctor said, looking at the red and black outfit she was wearing yesterday.

"Well neither have you."

"Yes I have! This is clean!" He patted his tweed jacket.

"I was gonna change when I got up, what time is it?" Scarlet asked.

"Almost 6 a.m." Scarlet groan as she got up, she was never going to get a proper nights sleep again. She stepped out of the control room and walked over to her room.

But it wasn't her room, the TARDIS changed it. The purple lilacs and silver background that covered her wallpaper were replaced with red roses and a navy background. on the back wall, in a dark red paint, it said **Scarlet. **Her bed was the same, but with a bright red duvet and pillow covers. _Not that I'm gonna sleep in it much. _She did a 360 and smiled. _Thanks honey, _Scarlet thought, referring to the TARDIS. She undressed and took a quick shower. The warm water relaxed her and cleared her mind. When she got out, she got dressed in a pair of royal blue skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a silky white tank top that was longer in the back than the front. She put on some light makeup, just some eyeliner and lipstick.

When she finished getting ready, she looked at the clock in her room. It read 6:30a.m. Scarlet sighed, who knows how long it would be till Clara woke up. She stepped back into the console room, the see The Doctor, and with him, Clara who was still in her nightclothes and soaking wet.

"Clara, why are you up so early?" Scarlet asked.

"Usually when I stay on the TARDIS for a while, she gets annoyed of me, so guess where I woke up this morning?" Clara didn't wait for an answer. "The swimming pool!"

"Let me go get you some towels." The Doctor said, hurrying off.

* * *

Soon enough, Clara was all dried and dressed.

"So Doctor, are we gonna actually go somewhere or are we gonna let the TARDIS choose?" Clara said.

"Wait, so you guys actually go on adventures everyday?"

"Yep." Clara smiled.

"Actually no, the TARDIS has been working on overdrive driving herself, and she needs to refuel." The Doctor said, pretty disappointed himself.

"Clara, why don't we take you home, refueling is boring, you probably don't want to come." The Doctor said, twisting some levers.

"You're right, the kids need me," Clara said, opening the doors of the TARDIS, "Bye Doctor and Scarlet, you better be back on Wednesday." Clara stepped out, seeing she was back to the Maitland's house, only seconds after The Doctor picked her up.

The Doctor was pulling levers and punching buttons to get them to their destination. He turned his head to see Scarlet laughing.

"What?" He asked.

"Boring, that's why you didn't want her to come?"

"Yes, waiting is no fun."

"That's not the only reason."

"How do you know?"

"Because if you had to wait, you'd want more people to wait with."

"Okay, well we might be...meeting someone...and the less girls I have with me the better."

"Then why I am still here?"

"Where would I leave you?"

"True, so who is this person?"

* * *

After miracle day, Jack said goodbye to Rex and flew back to Cardiff. He had missed the rift, the only thing weirder than him. Well, other than The Doctor, but he hadn't seen him in over 100 years. During that time he had been laying low, making sure no one had noticed the man that didn't age. But he always stayed close to the rift, making sure nothing that came out of it would attack civilians. One day, he was sitting in his flat when he heard a familiar groaning noise. He dropped everything and ran out, using his ears to find the blue box.

* * *

"This is the rift, the energy from it fuels the TARDIS." The Doctor and Scarlet heard a knocking on the door.

"Oooh, I have a plan, follow my lead." The Doctor said, rushing to the door.

"Sorry, The Doctor's not here, I'm his companion." The Doctor said smiling.

"Very funny Doc." Jack said, not amused.

"How did you know it was me?" The Doctor pouted. Before Jack could answer, Scarlet pushed him out of the way.

"Another American? Thank God, I'm Scarlet by the way." Scarlet held out her hand.

" Captain Jack Harkness, Normally, I introduce myself first, but you don't seem like a normal girl." Jack said, flirting. The Doctor slapped himself in the face in the background.

"I'm not a normal girl, and there's no use flirting, It doesn't work on me."

"What race are you?" Jack asked with a serious face.

"Excuse me?"

"You're definitely not human." Scarlet looked over to The Doctor. He mouthed something that looked like, _lie._

"I defiantly am human." Scarlet stared right into Jack's eyes.

"So, Jack," The Doctor interrupted. "How long as it been?"

"More than 100 years, it's 2115."

"And what have you been doing?"

"Catching Weavils mostly."

"Wait, did you say 100 years?" Scarlet asked.

"Yup." The Doctor said.

"Doesn't that make him, over 100 years old?"

"Actually 300, and looking good, huh Red?" Jack did his signature smile.

"Its Scarlet." Scarlet gave Jack a death stare.

"Yes it is, Scarlet would you and The Doctor accompany me for lunch?"

"Sure, the only thing he's fed me is soufflé and tea." Scarlet said pointing to The Doctor.

"Great, I know the perfect place." Jack smiled.

* * *

"Who knew this place would still be open?" The Doctor said, laughing as they entered the restaurant. It was the same one he took Blon all those years ago. The only thing that was different was a sign that said, **Proudly serving for over 100 years, **and the fact that everything was a silver metal.

"Well yeah, ever since the government banned new businesses from opening in the country 50 years ago, most places have stayed open, passing the ownership down generations." Jack said.

"Wow, this is what the future is like, everything is silver, kind of like that SpongeBob episode." Scarlet said. Jack laughed and The Doctor gave her a confused face, having no idea what SpongeBob is.

"So Doctor, when have you been here before?" Scarlet asked.

"Well it was a couple regenerations ago, 2005, with a member of the Slitheen family, you know the family from the book in the TARDIS library." Anyways she-" The Doctor was interrupted by a loud bang outside. Everyone in the restaurant had turned to the glass window to see what was happening,

"Oh no," Jack said.

"What?" Scarlet asked.

"Something has come out of the rift."


	17. Chapter 17- Cardiff

**A.N.-Sup Homies? No, ok. I have nothing better to do today, so here's another chapter. I was just wondering if you guys like my plots. Are they too typical? Or boring? Should they be more gory or something? Let me know, also I really want more guesses on who Scarlet's parents are. Review guys, because remember folks, reviewing is good for your health, and this story XD.**

Jack, Scarlet and The Doctor ran out of the restaurant. They looked around to see what could have made such a loud noise.

"I don't know what could have made such a loud noise, Weevils are the only things that have come out of there in years." Jack said, hiding his worry. He reached inside of his backpack and grabbed two sonic blasters. He tossed them at his two partners, who both had different reactions.

"Cool!" Scarlet called.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" The Doctor dropped the weapon immediately, "I'm already armed." He held up his screwdriver.

"Fine, when we need someone to build a cabinet, we'll call you." Jack said sarcastically. He pulled out his old fashioned pistol and held it, pointing in the direction of the sound. They walked slowly, pointing their weapons in front of them, walking towards the object. It was smaller than they excepted, and didn't look that dangerous. It looked just like the sonic blaster Scarlet was holding. The loud bang must of came from it hitting the metal bench. Scarlet went to go pick it up.

"Stop, it might be dangerous!" The Doctor shouted.

"It could, but not everything from the rift is dangerous, I met some lovely folks that came out of the rift-"

"Jack your not helping!" The Doctor shouted.

"Fine, let's take it back to my place to do a proper analysis." Jack said, reaching to pick it up.

"Jack, he said it could be dangerous!" Scarlet shouted.

"Yeah, but I can't die, remember?" Jack picked it up and stuffed it under his jacket, leading The Doctor and Scarlet to his flat.

* * *

"This is your apartment?" Scarlet asked.

"It's called a flat, but yeah."

"But it's so empty." She looked around the flat. There was no kitchen to be seen. But he probably didn't eat too much because he couldn't starve. All there was was a sitting room, an untouched bedroom, a bathroom, and a room that was closed and locked. Jack stepped in front of her and unlocked the door. It was huge. It had gadgets and contraptions all across the room. It was messy compared to the rest of the house, papers scattered everywhere. This was probably where he spent most of his time.

"Hey Red, can you get us some tea?" Jack asked.

"You don't even have a kitchen, AND ITS SCARLET!"

"There's a coffee shop down the street, can you make a run?"

"Yeah, sure. You got any money?" Scarlet held out her hand. Jack placed a couple of coins in her hand.

"That'll be enough." Jack said, shooing her off. Scarlet slammed the door shut.

"So Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"How's the new companion treating you, I certainly like her."

"She's good, very handy."

"But she doesn't seem odd to you, a little unhuman?"

"In what way?" The Doctor said with worry, scanning the object with one of Jack's gadgets.

"She seems, higher than other people, like she's better, like you talk."

"Maybe she just hangs out with me too much." The Doctor smiled. They both got back to finding what this thing was.

* * *

Not 10 minutes later, Scarlet arrived with two cups of tea in her hand. She entered the lab and handed the boys their hard earned drink.

"Thanks, Red." Jack said, loving how annoyed Scarlet got when he said that.

"So what have you found out?"

"It's just a normal sonic blaster, from the mid-6000's, totally empty." Jack said, knocking on it to prove it's hollowness.

"So not harmless?" Scarlet asked.

"No, see," He said as he pointed it at the wall, "If I shot it, nothing would happen." He clicked the trigger. instead of a sonic blast, a white puff of smoke came out of the gun. It looked like it was alive, wiggling like a worm in the air. It shot through the room and shot right into Scarlet's open mouth. Everything in her vision went black.

* * *

Jack and The Doctor rushed over to Scarlet's body laying on the ground. She looked like she was having a seizure, her body squirming and shaking.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" The Doctor shouted.

"I don't know I thought it was empty!"

"Oh, ANOTHER thing you thought was empty! When will you stop!"

"I'm sorry Doctor."

"We can't just leave her like this! What if it was poison!" Suddenly, Scarlet stopped shaking. She coughed, white smoke coming out of her mouth. Jack grabbed a jar and caught it. Scarlet opened her eyes and groaned.

"Where am I?" she mumbled. The Doctor smiled. He leaned down to hug her, and she actually let him, _oh yeah, that was her old regeneration. _

"I knew you could fight it!" The Doctor shouted.

"Yeah, why don't you lie down in my bedroom and we'll come back to get you when we're finished testing...stuff." Jack said, pushing her out of the lab and locking the door. She went into his bed room and laid down like he said.

"What was that for, we already finished testing," The Doctor said.

"No, whatever was in that blaster could still be inside of her, we need to analyze it," Jack said, holding up the jar.

* * *

It took them a while to analyze it too, about 2 hours, which for The Doctor is a lifetime. They did millions of scans and searches, until they found one tidbit of information that helped them.

"In many intergalactic species," Jack read aloud from a conspiracy book he was holding onto, "When a person of some races die, they loose their physical form and become a sprit that can posses the alive or take over the dead."

"That happened to us!" The Doctor shouted, "Me and Rose, I mean. These blue smoke creatures that hid in the gas."

"Well I guess these one's live in sonic blasters."

"We have to get Scarlet." The Doctor said, bursting open the door of Jack's bedroom. He looked around the room, it was empty. Then he saw it. An open window.

* * *

Scarlet was running, but it wasn't her, it was someone else controlling her. It was like someone had pushed her into her own mind and was taking control of the body. After hours of her out of control, she kept trying, she wouldn't give up. She could see where her body was taking her, it was toward the TARDIS.

"What do you want?" Scarlet screamed inside her mind. The question was followed by silence. "ANSWER ME!"

"Well child, since you asked so kindly, I guess I could tell you. My race was destroyed in the late stages of the last Great Time War. We had no where to go, just dust floating around the universe. But I traveled into the rift, thanks to your ship strengthening the connection to it. Now I can use the blue box to send out a pulse that will kill all humans in its radius, dead unharmed bodies that my species can have!"

"If you can only posses dead bodies, how are you inside of me?"

"Your body is weak! I can't access you memories, but it's from something that happened a few days ago, It wa-" Scarlet nor the smoke noticed Jack attack from behind, pinning her to the ground. If Scarlet could say anything, she would have been_ thank God,_ or _it took you long enough._ But only the old smoke hag could access the lips.

"Unhand me!" The old smoke hag yelled, still disguised under Scarlet's voice. Jack rolled her over, holding her down by the waist. The Doctor grabbed something out of his pocket and handed it to Jack. Scarlet started to squirm, but Jack was strong. He placed one hand one her lower chest and held the singularity scalpel in the other, pointing it directly at Scarlet's head. A flash of light went off and the smoke came out from Scarlet's mouth. The Doctor caught it in a jar. Instead of fainting again, Scarlet sprang up and gave Jack a hug.

* * *

Jack had walked them both back to the TARDIS.

"I'll make sure I dispose of that smoke, it won't harm anyone again."

"Thanks a lot Jack." Scarlet smiled and walked into the TARDIS, The Doctor about to follow her.

"Uh, Doctor?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"About earlier, your emotions showed a lot of compassion for that girl."

"Yes, that was companion compassion, nothing else."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am completely sure." Jack popped his head into the TARDIS.

"Oh, and Red!" He called to Scarlet.

"Yes?"

"See you later Time Lord." Jack smiled.

"How did you know?" The Doctor and Scarlet asked at the same time.

"Any companion knows all the books in the TARDIS library are in Gallifreyan, and when I was holding you down, I got the privilege to feel both of your lovely hearts beating, and what, your not gonna complain about your nickname?"

"Hey, you saved my life, you can call me whatever you want." Scarlet smiled. The Doctor closed the door as Jack saluted them goodbye. As the TARDIS disappeared, hiding behind it was a weevil. He pulled out his old fashioned pistol and chased it around Cardiff.

**A.N- If you guys haven't watched Torchwood, a singularity scalpel is an item that can take an object out of something without harming the outside. Like if you wanted to take an egg out of a chicken without harming the chicken, you use that...you know...if they were real.**


	18. Chapter 18- Babysitting

**A.N-** **Hey guys! How is life treating you? I haven't got a review in a bit so I think I may be annoying you guys about it too much. I'm sorry if I am, please forgive me :'(. Anyways, here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy it, R&R!**

Nothing really interesting happened to Clara after she had been dropped off, those things usually happen with The Doctor. When Angie and Artie saw that she stepped out of the TARDIS, they pestered her to see where she had went.

"So where did you go today? Somewhere amazing?" Artie asked.

"How about I tell you when you finish your homework," Clara said smiling.

"Come on, don't be stupid, just tell us." Angie groaned, "Not like I really care."

"Fine, but let's go inside." Clara escorted them back inside and told them of the adventures she had gone on. She told them about the new girl, the beach and the party. Artie thought the beach was cooler, but Angie had a different opinion."

"How was the party?" Angie asked.

"I told you about a beach full of Cybermen and you care more about a sweet sixteen?"

"Yes, I wish you took me to one when The Doctor took us on a trip." Coming from outside, the three of them heard the TARDIS materializing in the front lawn. _That was fast, _Clara thought.

"There back! Can we please meet Scarlet?" Artie asked politely.

"Wait here." Clara went out the door leaving the children inside. She walked up to the TARDIS and opened the door. The door wouldn't budge for a second, _you stupid cow, _but it eventually opened, letting Clara inside.

"You said you weren't coming back till Wednesday." Clara stated, looking at The Doctor.

"It's not Wednesday! Dang it!" He shouted.

"Does he always get his timing wrong?" Scarlet asked, snickering.

"Yeah, most of the time," Clara answered. "Oh and Scarlet, the kids wanted to meet you."

"You have kids?"

"Yes, well...no their not mine, I'm their nanny."

"Yes, Scarlet why don't you pop in and say hi, I have to talk to Clara alone." The Doctor said.

"Sure, their names are..."

"Angie and Artie." Clara answered.

"Okay, be right back." Scarlet walked out and closed the doors of the TARDIS.

"Doctor, what's wrong? Did something happen while I was gone?" Clara asked.

"No, but we never finished our research in the library!"

"How are we gonna find out who her parents are from the library?" Clara asked.

"I don't know there has to be something." The Doctor said impatiently.

"Oh, I see, you just don't like not knowing! Just like with me!" Clara yelled.

"You're right, I don't like not knowing!" The TARDIS started to shake.

"Great, we're gonna take off again, who knows where she'll take us this time!" Clara yelled, kicking the side of the TARDIS. They heard the groaning noise of the takeoff, and they were off, to who knows where.

* * *

Scarlet walked into the Maitland's house. She used to not be good at introductions, but she was feeling confident. She walked into the kitchen where they were both sitting, eating lunch. She sat down in one of the chairs and put on a friendly smile.

"Hi there." She said trying to be friendly to these kids.

"Hello," The boy said. "Are you an alien?" He asked as though it was completely normal.

"I've guess you've met The Doctor then?" Scarlet laughed.

"You're American." Angie stated.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?"

"No."

"If you were an alien, that would be totally awesome!" Artie continued, ignoring Angie's rude remark. Before she could answer, she heard the wheezing of the TARDIS. She ran outside, but it was already gone. They had left her there, all one her own. Angie and Artie ran outside standing behind Scarlet.

"I guess that means you're our new nanny." Angie said, crossing her arms.

* * *

When the TARDIS had landed, Clara and The Doctor let out a sigh of relief.

"Should we check to see where we landed?" asked The Doctor.

"What's the point? We have to go back and get Scarlet anyways."

"I guess your right, but let's just check where we are." The Doctor walked over to his monitor. "December 25th, 3099, doesn't that sound interesting?" Clara gave him a death stare.

"But, Clara," The Doctor whined, "We have a time machine, we can explore for a whole year and then pick her up seconds after we left."

"Yes Doctor, but would that be the right thing to do?" Clara asked him.

"I guess not." He pouted. "But how are we gonna find out who her parents are?"

"Why can't you just live with not knowing, why can't you be happy that there's another Time Lord around?"

"Because Clara, that's not the kind of person I am."

"Come on Doctor, let's get back to Scarlet." The Doctor pushed some buttons and they were off again. Although The Doctor planned for them to land seconds after they had accidentally left, when they walked out the TARDIS doors, it was hours later.

* * *

"So what does Clara usually make you guys do when she watches you?" Scarlet asked, having no experience with children.

"Well usually we finish our homework for tomorrow and then we watch the tele."

"That sounds incredibly boring, why don't we do something fun?"

"Like what?" Angie asked, her words full of attitude.

"I don't know, do you have any ice cream shops around here?"

"Yes, do you have any money?" Angie asked. Scarlet patted her pockets, in one of her front ones, she felt something. She pulled some coins out of her pocket, they were the extra from when Jack sent her on a tea run.

"Uhh, is this used in the 21st century?" Scarlet asked, handing Artie the futuristic coins. He examined them deeply.

"They're close enough." He concluded, handing them back.

"Do you even know how to drive?" Angie said as they walked out the door. Apparently their father was out with some mates and they carpooled, leaving George's car still in the lot.

"I can manage." Scarlet said. She put both the kids in the back seat, for safety, and then sat behind the wheel. She took a deep breath and started the car. She actually didn't do as bad as she thought. She's seen her mother drive millions of times. When they reached the shop, she smiled at her achievement, I mean, she only ran a couple of signs and went on the wrong side of the road a bit, but she's American, what could she do. Although Scarlet was smiling, Angie and Artie where screaming.

"Shush, people are gonna think I'm a kidnapper!" The kids quieted down. They stepped out of the car and went into the shop. Apparently, since she didn't know British currency, Jack had given her a lot of money. She handed it to the kids and told them to buy whatever they liked. If their was something wrong with the money, the teenage cashier who clearly didn't want to be there didn't notice. When the kids came back to the table, they each had large sundaes, and still had extra change. Angie's was a chocolate sundae and Artie's was strawberry. Scarlet took the extra change and got herself a small cup with vanilla in it. _Hopefully I like it,_ she thought.

Although she did not like vanilla as much as she used to, Scarlet still had a taste for it, and finished her ice cream without complaints. Eventually the kids finished their ice creams, the sugar making them very energetic.

"So you never answered my question, are you an alien?" Artie asked.

"Don't tell anyone, but yes." Scarlet whispered.

"But what kind?" Angie asked, "Not like I care."

"The same as The Doctor."

"Can you shoot lasers out of you eyes or something cool like that?" Artie asked, bouncing up and down from his sugar rush.

"Not that I know of," She thought a little, "Actually, I have no idea."

"Can we go home now, just sitting here is stupid." Angie said.

"Yeah, I guess. Come on now." They all walked back to the car and started driving again.

"Wrong side, WRONG SIDE!" Angie screamed as Scarlet turned the corner, now making sure she was on the right side of the road. She wiped a little sweat of her forehead.

"See guys, I can do this, I can get my license already. Scarlet smiled trying to lighten the mood. She managed to get them home, the car and the children all in one piece. After all that ice cream and the rocky driving, they looked like they were about to blow.

"I'm going to my room, I guess I'll do my homework while I'm up there." Angie started walking up the stairs.

"Me too." Artie followed. Scarlet smiled, that wasn't her plan, but Clara will be happy to know that they had gotten their homework done. She jumped onto the sofa and turned on the T.V, relaxing until The Doctor and Clara came back, if they did.

But sure enough, a couple hours later, she heard the TARDIS materializing. She ran outside, into the TARDIS and gave The Doctor a big slap on the cheek.

"How could you leave me! With children!" Scarlet yelled.

"Ow! and the TARDIS malfunctioned again, it wasn't our fault!" The Doctor said, clearly in pain.

"Yeah and when we landed we went right back here to get you, Chinny over here just miscalculated. Clara said pointing to The Doctor.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Scarlet apologized.

"So how did you occupy the children?" Clara asked.

"Let's just say, they may not go to school tomorrow."

* * *

Clara had decided to stay, wanting to postpone dealing with sick children as much as she could. She was asleep in bed, and so was The Doctor, who hadn't slept since they picked up Scarlet a few days ago. While The Doctor was sleeping, he dreamt of Sexy, in woman form.

"Sexy, will you help me find out who Scarlet's parents are?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, but Doctor, I have. I left a clue in the console room. Go and find it." The Doctor woke up, jumped out of bed and ran to the console room. When he got there, he saw Scarlet in her now usual spot, sleeping. He also saw his monitor blinking. He walked over to it and read what it said. It had a list of everywhere they had gone since they picked up Scarlet, From Space Florida to The Maitland's house. How this was a clue, he didn't know.

At his feet, he heard a moaning noise.

"Doctor, what are you doing in my room?"

"This is not your room, this is the control room, a public place where anyone can be."

"Doctor I had to ask you a question," Scarlet said, getting into a sitting position, "What can a Time Lord do?"

"You mean other than cheat death and turn into a completely different person?"

"Yeah." Scarlet answered drowsily.

"Well, we can heal ourselves by taking years off of our lives, and we also can use touch telepathy." He sat down next to her.

"What's touch telepathy?" She asked.

"It's like when I hit you on the head and you knew everything about my life, we transferred thoughts through touch."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, now go back to sleep." The Doctor said.

"I don't think that's gonna happen, sleeping is a once per night thing for me." She said angrily.

"Well it's only 1 a.m., good luck finding something to do." The Doctor stood up and went back to his bedroom, thinking about how the places they have gone to could help them find out who Scarlet's parents were.


	19. Chapter 19- Flying the TARDIS

**A.N- Morning readers, well it's morning here, and happy mother 's day. I did give a hint last chapter to find out who Scarlet's parent's were, its not the best hint.. but it's the list of places they had visited after they picked up Emily. They are all connected in some way, that's for you to find out, oh and for the person who was wondering when her parents were going to be revealed, it will probably be in the next couple plots. But if you guess correctly in the reviews, I'll PM you to let you know. Enjoy and R&R.**

After The Doctor had left, Scarlet was just laying there bored. She hated being bored, being a Time Lord, she always needed to do something. The TARDIS let out a churning noise, like she was excited about something. _What is it, Honey?_ Scarlet got up and looked at the console. Buttons were blinking and levers were wiggling.

_She wants me to fly her. _The TARDIS first had her put on the stabilizers so no one would wake up. Then she turned the brakes off so it would stay quiet. When a button blinked, she would press it, when a lever wiggled, she would pull it. Soon she got the hang of it. When the night was over, Scarlet could fly the TARDIS.

* * *

Clara and Scarlet were waiting in the control room for The Doctor, who hadn't shown his head all morning.

"Where could he be?" Scarlet asked.

"Well sometimes when he doesn't sleep for a week, he rests the whole night, he may just be getting ready." Clara answered. As Clara finished, The Doctor walked in, wearing a fresh outfit. He looked at the girls, Clara was wearing one of her usual dresses with a jacket on top and Scarlet was wearing electric yellow pants and a white fitted t-shirt. She was carrying a black messenger bag. He always loved the vibrancy of her outfits, always wanting to stick out.

"Where have you been?" Scarlet asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"The TARDIS hasn't been malfunctioning, it's been taking us to these places for a reason. She can't talk so she's trying to communicate with us."

"So all the places we've been going are connected?" Clara asked.

"Yes, but I have no idea how."

"Come on Honey, give us another hint." Scarlet said looking at the TARDIS. Clara and The Doctor gave her a confused look. "What you call her Sexy and you call her Old Cow, so why can't I call her Honey?" Just then, the TARDIS started to rumble and shift. The two girls grabbed the railing, but The Doctor went flying, but gained balance before his head smashed into the console. Soon the TARDIS stabilized for the landing, but their was no groaning landing noise.

"Have we landed?" Clara asked.

"I don't think so." The Doctor said. "But we're stabilized."

"Oh sorry guys, I forgot to turn the brakes back on last night." Scarlet pushed a button on the console.

"What were you doing last night?" The Doctor asked.

"She taught me how to fly her," Scarlet smiled.

"Why does when she learns how to fly the TARDIS, she forgets to turn the brakes on, but when I fly her, we get attacked by space scavengers!" Clara yelled.

"Never mind that, we need to see where she took us." The Doctor said, excited, running to the doors.

"You know what, I'm being rude, ladies first." The Doctor gestured his hand toward the door. Clara and Scarlet stepped outside while The Doctor ran over to the monitor to see where and when they were. He read aloud. "London, England, December 14th, 1692." He ran outside to tell the girls.

"Scarlet, Clara, its, Decem-" He stepped out of the TARDIS, but the girls were gone.

**Sorry about the short chapter, I'll probably do part 2 tonight, Sorry!**


	20. Chapter 20- The Hunt

**A.N- Sorry about cutting you guys off this morning... it was Mother Day. Anyways, here's the other part of this morning's chapter, I hope you enjoy:)And hey! It's the 20th chapter! R&R.**

Clara and Scarlet stepped out of the TARDIS and into the 1600's.

"Looks like it's the late 1600's." Scarlet said looking around.

"Now your sounding like The Doctor, knowing exactly where and when we are just by smelling the air." Clara said.

"Don't you smell it?" Scarlet asked. Clara gave her a weird look before they both bursted out laughing.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask you," Clara said while they were waiting for The Doctor, "What are you holding in that bag?"

"Oh this," Scarlet pulled out a sonic blaster. The shining metal stood out against the dull brown of the 1600's "I used it when we were refueling. When I got changed this morning, I found it on my bed. I guess Jack wanted me to have it."

"Who's Jack?"

"Oh another story for another day." Scarlet flipped the blaster in her hand, accidentally hitting the trigger. A yellow light shot out of it, lighting a nearby bush on fire. "oops." A group of men walking on the dirt path walked towards them.

"WITCHES!" A couple of the men yelled.

"We're not witches!" Clara yelled.

"Look at their clothing, how unearthly!" One yelled.

"They must be burned!" Shouted another.

"Stop, we're not witches!" Yelled Scarlet, trying to keep her cool as the filthy men grabbed her and Clara.

"Stop trying to put an incantation on us!" One of the men yelled. The men dragged them away. They were both yelling "DOCTOR!" until the TARDIS was out of sight.

* * *

The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS to see the girls were no where to be found.

"SCARLETTTT, CLARAAAAA," He yelled dozens of times, getting no response. He walked around the town, finding nothing. He started to get worried. _They are young girls and under my protection and if ANYBODY hurts them they will have to deal with me._

The Doctor was extremely worried now. The Doctor had passed that bush probably 30 times now and that house about 40. He had walked around the town dozens of times. An idea suddenly came to his head. _Ask the locals. _He walked over to a moderately friendly looking man.

"Excuse me sir, have you seen a girl in a short dress and another in bright yellow pants?" He asked the man politely.

"No, but short dresses and bright colors? They sound like them witches to me, they had a hunt earlier today."

"Were is the burning happening?"

"Just n' the center o' town." The Doctor ran, and ran as fast as he could, until he bumped into a crowd of people. They were yelling and screaming.

"BURN THE WITCHES!"

"LET EM SUFFER!" He looked up to the stage. Tied to stakes were Scarlet and Clara.

* * *

Clara and Scarlet were being dragged. They didn't know where they were going but it didn't seem good. Clara was kicking and screaming, while Scarlet was trying to punch anything that got near her. It was no use, these men had been doing this their whole lives. Some of them had muscles bigger than Scarlet's head.

Scarlet looked over to the man next to her, he was carrying the bag that held the blaster in it. _If I could only reach it._ Scarlet reached over to grab the bag. The man noticed her though, moving it father away from her. He gave a signal to the man holding Clara, who nodded in response. They both punched Clara and Scarlet in the head. Clara was knocked out instantly, but it took a few more times with Scarlet, her being a Time Lord.

Scarlet woke up, instantly taking in her surroundings. They were in an barn with no animals in it, although it smelt of them. There were two other people with her, Clara, who was still unconscious, and a woman who looked in her thirties. She had blood stains on the back of her dress, probably from a whip.

Scarlet leaned over to Clara, and slapped her as hard as she could. It was no use, she wouldn't wake up. She had to think of something quick. She looked around the barn to find a bucket of dirty water. She picked it up and dumped it on Clara. Clara got up in an instant, gasping for air.

"Sorry, sorry, it had to be done." Scarlet said, backing away from the enraged Clara.

"What was that?"

"Dirty water."

"It got in my mouth!"

"Now is not the time! We need to figure out a way to get out of here!" But it was too late, for two men slammed the door open. One grabbed Scarlet while the other grabbed the woman and Clara. There was no escape, they were going to burn.

* * *

The Doctor pushed people out of the way, trying to get as close to the front as possible. He got to the front row looking up at Clara and Scarlet.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Scarlet yelled.

"Hey, you were the ones that ran off in the first place!"

"Ran off?! We got attacked by angry body builders!" Clara called.

"Can you hurry up and get us out of here! Scarlet said, trying not to sound worried. But the men with the torches were coming close. The Doctor pointed his sonic at Scarlet's stake but it was no use, Sonic's don't work on wood. _Oh the ropes! _The men were right next to them taunting them with the fire. He would only have time to save one of them. He pointed his sonic towards one of the girls.

* * *

Scarlet looked over, Clara's ropes were undone, her jumping into The Doctor's arms. _He chose her._ _I don't blame him, he's known her for way longer and they seem to have an unbreakable friendship._ The Doctor placed Clara safely on the ground, them whizzed the screwdriver at Scarlet's ropes, but it was too late. By the time she was free, her arms were already one fire.

She felt the fire dancing upon her arms, but it didn't burn like she expected it to. It was more like a warm, sitting a little too close to the fireplace heat. As soon as the ropes finished untying, She dove into the dirt next to them, rolling onto the ground. As soon as the fire went out. She got up quickly, knowing some burly men were after her. Quickly accompanying her side were The Doctor and Clara, The Doctor smiling and Clara surprised she was still alive.

"What the HELL was that?" Scarlet yelled.

"Time Lord skin, not as delicate as humans." He said between breaths.

"Where is the TARDIS?" Clara called out from behind them. Just out of the corner of her eye, Scarlet saw the blue box.

"This way." She ran towards it, snapping right before impact with the doors. They all ran in, breathing heavily. Clara slammed the doors behind them.

"I think we're safe." The Doctor said.

"Wait so you're telling me that Time Lords are fire resistant?" Clara asked.

"Well, yes, I wouldn't call human skin delicate if Time Lord skin was the same, and not exactly fire resistant, just doesn't burn as much." Scarlet looked at her arms. Thankfully the fire never reached her clothing but her arms were covered in mild burns.

The Doctor walked over to her. "Let me heal that." He placed his hands on her arms.

"How much will it take away?" Scarlet asked.

"They're pretty mild, so about, 8 months 4 days." Scarlet took a step back.

"That's not too much, let me do it." She placed her hands on the opposite arms. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A cool sensation spread through her arms. It took over the burning sensation in her arms, until she felt nothing. She opened her eyes, seeing The Doctor and Clara smiling at her. She looked at her arms, there were no more burn marks, and no scarring.

"That was so cool!" Clara shouted.

"Yeah," Scarlet looked down at her now filthy clothing, "I'm gonna go change."


	21. Chapter 21- Thinking

**A.N- Hello friends and happy Monday! I'm sick today, which is bad for me...but it's good for you guys because you get a lovely chapter. Scarlet's parents are going to be revealed soon, so I was wondering if you want me to continue the fic after that. It would just be them going on adventures. Let me know please! R&R.**

Scarlet went into her room to change. Lying on the neatly made bed, was the same blaster she left behind in the 1600's, this time, with a holster. She jumped in excitement. grabbed the blaster, and twisted in her hand. This time she successfully caught it, nothing lighting in fire.

She laughed happily and put it back in the black holster. She got dressed in a pair of neon purple jeans and a gray sweatshirt. She put the holster on, pulling the sweatshirt over it so The Doctor wouldn't notice. She knew from Cardiff that he didn't like guns. She walked back into the control room.

"So where are we going next?" Scarlet asked.

"No where, we have four clues, and we are relatively smart people, let's put our brains together, to the library!" The Doctor shouted, running in the direction of the library. Clara and Scarlet followed. When they got to the library, they sat in a triangle. The Doctor looked angry when he saw Scarlet sit down.

"What is that?" He asked, pointing to the shining metal peeking out of her sweatshirt.

"Jack gave it to me."

"Oh and Jack gave it to you, so you think it's completely alright, the guy had you possessed!"

"It's only for self defense, and he saved my life!"

"Am I missing something?" Clara asked.

"Not now." Scarlet told her. The Doctor used his fast reflexes to grab the gun out of it's holster.

"These guns are designed to kill with one shot, did you know that!"

"No I didn't, but if you have a sonic then I need something sonic too!." The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and whizzed it at the gun. Scarlet was mad that she gets something cool and The Doctor breaks it. But that wasn't the case. He tossed it back to her.

"Here, it's on stun now, permanently. If I see you use this recklessly then I'll have it taken away."

"You're not my father."

"We don't know that!" The Doctor looked at Scarlet with fear in his eyes. He was the last Time Lord, could he have been her father? Scarlet and The Doctor started to cool down, both of them feeling bad for getting angry at each other.

"Can we get started then?" Clara asked. Scarlet looked down at the list she had been holding. It held all of the places that the TARDIS had took them and their dates.

"Okay, first we need to find out how they are connected and how that connection will lead us to Scarlet's parents." The Doctor said. "Clara, what was the connection between the first two places?"

"Well it was warm out in both trips."

"Yeah, but the other two were in winter." Scarlet added. "So that won't work."

"Maybe it's trying to give us a location, Doctor, are Space Florida and Earth close to each other?" Clara asked.

"No, Space Florida is three galaxies away from Earth."

"Wait, Scarlet, you said 1692 was in the wintertime, what day?" Clara asked.

"Uhh," She said looking down at the list. "December 19th."

"That's my birthday." Clara said.

"Really? When we landed in Space Florida, it was my birthday." Scarlet said.

"And Christmas is the celebration of the birth of Jesus, and the second trip was Allie's 16th birthday!" The Doctor shouted.

"They're all birthdays?" Clara said.

"Yes, you guys are brilliant!" The Doctor kissed them both on top of the head.

"But how does that tell us how to find my parents?" Scarlet asked.

"Wow, how did I not think of this!?" The Doctor his himself on the head.

"What?" Clara asked.

"How do you find someone's parents? You go to the day they were born." The Doctor jumped up in excitement. The TADRIS churned happily. Clara and Scarlet got up after him. They all ran into the console room.

"I'm sorry Scarlet, but you can't go with us, paradoxes and things. I don't want to rip a hole in time and space today." The Doctor said.

"I understand, I'll just stay on the TARDIS."

"So where and when were you born?" Clara asked. Instead of telling them, Scarlet walked over to the controls and flew them to where they needed to go.

"Good luck guys, and tell me how cute I looked as a baby!" Scarlet called as they closed the doors, leaving her behind. The Doctor and Clara stepped out of the TARDIS. They were at the exact same hospital they were at a week before, except 15 years earlier. The Doctor didn't remember much from this year, since it was a regeneration earlier. He grabbed her hand and they ran into the hospital.

"I know I said you never had to do this again, but I need you to do that American accent again." The Doctor put on his puppy dog eyes. Clara gave him a dirty look.

"Fine." They walked up to the front desk, The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper.

"How can I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked.

"Were here to see Rachel Master's, we're family." Clara said. Her American accent was a little more convincing since she had time to practice. The Doctor showed the lady his psychic paper to prove they were family. The woman typed on her computer.

"Yep, she's in the maternity ward. Go right ahead." The woman handed them a yellow slip of paper. They both walked in the direction the woman was pointing in, The Doctor glad that they didn't have to wait. They walked into the elevator.

"So do we need a plan?" Clara asked.

"No, we're not kidnapping a child-"

"Yeah, we did that already this week." Clara interrupted laughing.

"Like I was saying, we are just observing, anything we do here can disrupt Scarlet's timeline. Not talking to people or touching anything."

"Got it." The door to the elevator opened, to see a long hallway full of rooms.

"Something's weird." The Doctor said.

"What's wrong."

"If there was a Time Lord here, I would be able to sense them." Clara followed The Doctor down the hallway. "Oh and Clara?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know Emily's mother's name."

"She told me, here it is Rachel Master's." Clara pointed to the room with her name on it. "How do we get in there?" The Doctor looked over and saw a staff room.

"I have an idea."

* * *

The Doctor and Clara, now equipped in Doctor's jacket's entered the room.

"Remember Clara, don't touch anything." The Doctor whispered. Clara looked around the room, it had one bed occupying Rachel and next to it, a man in uniform. There were also two nurses helping out with the birth and a doctor making sure everything went properly.

"Who are you two?" the doctor asked.

"We...are... medical students, we were told we needed to witness a birth." The Doctor said, making up as he went along.

"Very well, just don't touch anything."

"No problem." Clara said. They both stood in the corner of the room opposite to the bed. The Doctor held a clipboard to pretend to write notes. They were both very excited, The Doctor about finding out which one was a Time Lord, and Clara about being able to see baby Scarlet. Rachel pushed and pushed, The Doctor hiding his and Clara's view with his clipboard. He finally lowered it when he heard,

"It's a girl," Called out one of the nurses, who was holding the baby. The father leaned over the mother and whispered in her ear. She nodded in response.

"Emily," She tried not let her crying interrupt her talking, "Her name will be Emily."

"We have to go Clara." The Doctor had worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"That's not her, that's not Scarlet."


	22. Chapter 22- The Truth

**Hey people! I just wanted to let you know I feel awful for being busy on the day I left you guys on a cliffhanger, at least I didn't make you wait 8 months right! (BBC .). Anyways, enjoy the chapter, I know you will.**

The Doctor pulled Clara out of the room and into the hallway.

"What do you mean that's not her, she said Emily, that should be her!" Clara whispered.

"There were two problems though, If one of them was a Time Lord, they would have sensed me, and Time Lord's can cloak themselves, meaning other Time Lord's can't sense them, but that baby just came right out of the womb and their was nothing Time Lord about it!" The Doctor tried to keep his voice low. The door to the room opened, the doctor came out, holding the baby while a nurse followed with a clipboard, probably full of all the baby's information.

"Let's follow them." Clara said, trying to grasp as much adventure as she could in a hospital. The Doctor nodded. They slowly followed the medics, making sure they didn't notice. when they reached a corridor, The Doctor and Clara hid behind it, peeking from the corner to see the doctor and nurse in view. They watched as the doctor placed the baby, swaddled in a pink blanket, into a cradle, along with all the other babies in that room. The nurse placed the clipboard on a hook next to it. They both walked off, probably to check on another patient.

"Should we go check it out, would that still affect the timelines?" Clara whispered, still hiding behind the wall.

"Wait, I hear something." The Doctor put a finger on Clara's lips to quiet her. They both slightly peeked their heads over to see what was happening. A women with a long hooded black coat and sunglasses walked into the hallway adjacent to the one The Doctor and Clara were behind.

She peeked around to see if anyone was watching. When she thought there was no one, she darted into the room full of babies. She looked around at all of the clipboards, until she stopped and smiled at one of them. She reached into her large coat and pulled a blanket wrapped baby out. She unwrapped the baby and re-wrapped it in the other baby's blanket, and vis versa. When she was finished with the switch, she ran out of the room, running past where The Doctor and Clara were watching. She was running so quickly she didn't notice them, but The Doctor saw her face, and recognized it.

Her face triggered a lot of memories from his last regeneration, Martha, Captain Jack, her and her husband.

"Doctor, is that Scarlet?" Clara asked, pointing to the baby that now rested in the real Emily's place.

"Yeah, that's her, and that woman there was her mother." The Doctor filled with rage, _It had to be them! It would have been better if it was me!_

* * *

Scarlet was bored, extremely bored, without Clara and The Doctor around. Right now she was just laying on her bed, shooting at targets the TARDIS was projecting onto her bedroom ceiling. Since the TARDIS had moved her bedroom closer to the control room, she heard the squeaking of the front doors opening. She jumped up and ran into the room.

"So did you find out w-" The Doctor stormed out of the room, clearly angry, heading towards his room.

"Is he okay?" Scarlet asked Clara.

"I don't think so, after he saw your mother, he got really angry and hasn't said a word since."

"So he didn't tell you who it was?"

"No."

"But he definitely recognized her?"

"Yes."

"Let me go talk to him." She walked out of the console room and walked into the direction The Doctor had left in. He wasn't in his room, he was in his workshop. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard from inside the room. She walked in. She had never been inside The Doctor's workshop, it was huge. It was filled with devices, some made out of stone, some wood, and some metal and other futuristic materials. Papers were covering the tables and some areas of the floor, everything written in Gallifreyan. She walked up to The Doctor and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"So many memories coming back to me, just by looking at one face." The Doctor held his head in pain. Scarlet came up to him and pet his hair, holding his head close to her chest, he actually felt a little relaxed.

"Your father, that clever man, how could I have not seen it..."

"What?"

"Emily Masters, is the daughter of The Master."


	23. Chapter 23- Coping

**A.N- Hey guys, So I didn't get any reviews on the big reveal, I don't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It was a short chapter, which I'm sorry about, I was busy but I didn't want you guys to wait another day. I really hope that this chapter makes up for it^.^. R&R.**

The Doctor was still feeling angry, but he didn't want to project his anger at Scarlet.

"So tell me Doctor, who was the Master?" Scarlet asked, still comforting The Doctor.

"Well, he was a Time Lord, who's fate was known by the Counsel, so they used him for their own benefit. They put a signal in his head so they could find him in the future, but that signal became a drumming in his head that turned him mad. He tried to take over the world twice and almost succeeded both times, but that was a different regeneration, almost 300 years for me, and only," He held his head in pain,"15 or 16 years from when you were born.

"So I was born while he was taking over the world?"

"No, it was before that, because I erased that whole year, meaning you wouldn't be alive."

"Is he dead?"

"I don't know." He was telling the truth, he didn't know. When the link was broken, The Master was taken back to Gallifrey, back into the Time War. He must have died, but he couldn't be certain.

The Doctor took a deep breath to regain himself. He stood up, leaving Scarlet's side. He took a step back. Should he trust her, being The Master's daughter and everything? He was so confused between all the hatred, sorrow, and anger. He knew only one thing that would help her cause.

"Scarlet?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever hear a drumming in your mind? Like a duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh?" He demonstrated by tapping on his work desk.

"No, I don't." The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. He put back his normal face on, trying to hid his emotions from the girl. He looked at her. She didn't looked freaked out, or scared or worried or anything.

"You're taking this very well."

"I guess that came with the regeneration, coping skills." The Doctor jumped up and ran out of his workshop. Scarlet followed him into the console room, where Clara was waiting for them.

"Alright!" The Doctor shouted. "Where do we want to go?"

"Are you both alright?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Scarlet answered.

"So what do you guys think? Past or future?" The Doctor said, regaining his perky and lovable attitude.

"Future." Scarlet smiled.

"I don't care, but I want a good drink, it's been a while." Clara asked.

"A bar? Don't you want to go exploring?"

"Hey, I could go for a drink." Scarlet said.

"But you're only 15!"

"Honey, this is not the body of a 15 year old," Scarlet rubbed her hand down the side of her hourglass figure.

"Fine," The Doctor said grumpily, "Bar tonight, adventure tomorrow!" He ran over to the controls and started flying her, he knew the perfect place to take them.

* * *

"Spirit Nova, the best alcohol in the universe!" The Doctor spun around taking a full intake of the planet. Scarlet looked around, it looked like France, lots of vineyards and beautiful scenery. Night clubs and restaurants lined the streets. Walking around the streets were aliens of all races, but most of them looked human. The place was beautiful.

"Pick a club, any club." The Doctor said, smiling. Clara looked around, like a kid in a candy store, she didn't know which one to pick.

"How about that one." She said, pointing at the biggest one with brightest lights.

"No we can't, that one is humans only." The Doctor read the neon sign on the front wall.

"We look like humans." Scarlet said.

"Yeah but technology is very up to date here, one scan and they will see those two hearts in a second."

"How about that one." Scarlet pointed, it looked about the same, a little less posh.

"No humans allowed," Clara read the sign. "Isn't that a little harsh."

"And having a humans only club isn't? Why don't we split up and meet each other back here at midnight." Scarlet said.

"Actually that sounds okay." Clara says, hoping she'll meet a cute guy to take her mind off The Doctor.

"Clara, you have the TARDIS key if you need to come back." The Doctor reminded her.

"Okay, see you later." She started to walk towards the club.

"And don't get too drunk!" Scarlet called after her. Scarlet and The Doctor walked towards the club to see what was in store for them.

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short, I have an eight page essay due tonight I need to start, so I will finish tomorrow! R&R**


	24. Chapter 24- Drunk

**A.N- Hey guys! How are you all doing? Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I'll try and make up for it with this chapter. For the person who told me they wanted more action, I hope this chapter satisfies your craving. Thanks guys for all the reading and all the reviewing. You all have a special place in my heart. R&R:)**

Clara blinked her eyes open. She didn't know where she was. When she looked around, everything was blurry. She rubbed her eyes and looked around again, but nothing changed, then she realized, _I'm really drunk. _She realized she was laying on a booth seat. She tried to get up, but she fell over and landed on something warm. She looked at it, it appeared to be a body...with out a pulse. She jumped up and managed to gain her balance when she stood. There were thousand of bodies in the room, they all appeared to be dead or asleep.

Clara looked outside the window to see the sign that said, humans only, except it was backwards. _So I'm still inside the nightclub._ The sun was shining through the window, telling her that it was morning, even though it had been night time when she had arrived. She didn't know what to do. She ran into the ladies room and looked into the mirror. Her bun that she had her hair in was messed up, and she had purple lipstick covering her cheeks. She tried to think back to last night, but she had no memory.

She tried to use her detective skills to figure out what happened, but she was so drunk she couldn't think straight. She decided to get out of the club and find the TARDIS, hopefully Scarlet and The Doctor hadn't left without her.

Clinging to the walls, Clara eventually found her way to the front door, but it was locked. She banged on it aggressively, but nothing happened. She wished she had The Doctor with her, or at least his sonic.

She heard a rustle behind her. She turned around to see the television had turned on by itself, revealing a man-alien thing that kind of looked like a fish. The fish shot out of the screen, becoming a hologram next to her. It spoke in a deep voice.

"You human scum shall be eradicated from Spirit Nova forever! All alive humans shall be taken to Glumanion ships to be sold as slaves."

Clara didn't know what to think of this, what had happened that made these fish people so angry? Clara saw them walking around outside last night, not caring if they had passed a human. Then she remembered something from before she got drunk. They were in the 4000's, there must have been some anti-drunk medicine or drink or something.

She stumbled to the bar, she tried to read all of the drink labels with her blurry vision. She came across a liquid with a blue color, kind of like cleaning fluid. She couldn't clearly read it, but it had the word sober on it, so that was enough for Clara. She popped open the top and chugged until her vision came back to her. It had worked to get her sober, but now she had the worst hangover. At least now she could see what she was doing and think straight. She clutched her head as she grabbed a chair from the bar and threw it at the door. Future glass was just the same as regular glass, shattering as the chair impacted it. She ran outside to look for The Doctor and Scarlet.

* * *

Scarlet woke up, her head raging in pain. She felt it to touch a bruise. Unlike Clara, or The Doctor. She didn't get drunk, so she remembered everything that had happened last night. Everything was dark around her. She was sitting down and felt a cool metal on her bum. She also felt something soft resting on her shoulder. The Doctor, still unconscious, was tied up with his back facing hers.

If only she had his sonic screwdriver she could untie them, but then she remembered, she had something sonic too. Hiding under her jacket was her blaster. Who ever had captured them didn't see it. She uncomfortably shifted her had and managed to get it out. She tried her best to point it at the ropes, and shot it. The yellow light shot through the ropes, also illuminating the room for a millisecond.

Scarlet she thousands of humans, all tied up in groups of two. She untangled the ropes around her hands and stood up. She shot the blaster again and looked at all the people. She shot it again and again, but she couldn't find who she was looking for. Someone must of heard the blasts, because another blow to the head made everything go black.


	25. Chapter 25- Hangover Rescue

**A.N- Hey Readers! I'm sorry that lately my chapters have been decreasing in length. It's hard to think of a new plot almost everyday! So if you guys have any ideas for plots or anything you want to see more or less of in the story, please let me know. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Even with a mighty headache, Clara, who was hiding in an alleyway, had figured out some things that had happened. First of all, the bodies were still warm, meaning the killing took place farther in the night, also, since she was still drunk when she woke up, she probably didn't sleep for too long, she was probably knocked out when all the people were killed.

She stumbled out of her hiding spot to get a visual on her surroundings. All the different alien races were gone, only one still stood. The fish people, or Glumanions, whatever they were scouted the streets. Some were carrying guns and some were carrying passed out humans, fireman style. Clara looked to the direction they captures were heading.

A black and silver ship slightly hovered above the ground, a metal plank connecting it to the Spirit Nova's surface. It had a large crest hanging from a white banner, it was probably owned by royalty. Troops with guns were coming off of it and troops with human captives were coming onto it.

Clara had a bad feeling about this but she knew that was where she had to head. The ship was filled with trouble, meaning Scarlet and The Doctor had to be on it. Ducking in alleys and hiding behind advertisement boards, she made her way to the Glumanion ship.

* * *

The ship was dark and cold. Clara shivered as she entered it. She was short while the fish were tall, they didn't even notice her maneuver through them on her hands and knees. She decided to stay on her hands and knees, for safety, although it was hard to stay in focus. Her body felt like shit, whatever she took, made a normal hangover feel like a pile of daisies.

She fell over a couple times because she was so dizzy and she almost vomited at least three times. When she figured her body couldn't handle anymore crawling, she decided to stand up, her head bumping right into one of the fish guards. Before she could say a word, she was knocked out, making everything go black.

* * *

When Clara woke up, she feared where she would be. She prayed for a nice cold dungeon, which would be a lot better than hanging over a boiling pot of lava, but she woke up, she was at the head of a long fancy table, fish in fancy costumes and sporting curly mustaches faced her, awaiting her awaking. She blinked a couple times waiting for one of them to say something. The one Clara recognized from the hologram stood up.

"You were in La Casa de Earth last night." He said it more as a statement than as a question.

"Yes I was." She tried to hide her fear and sound strong.

"Then why aren't you dead?" All the fish people raised their eyebrows at the young woman.

"Why did you kill all of those humans?"

"A law breaker." One of the fish, in more fancy clothing said. "I sent troops to kill every human in that accursed place, you shouldn't be alive." Clara thought for a moment. _I must have already been passed out drunk._ Who knew that being a light weight could save her life.

"Who broke what law?" Clara asked, trying to be demanding.

"A man entered a no human allowed club with his girlfriend claiming to not be human, the man became incredibly drunk and broke one of the biggest laws on our planet." The fancy dressed alien said.

"What law?" Clara immediately knew who the fish was talking about, The Doctor and Scarlet.

"Ha! You humans don't know the extend of our great laws, there is no point in telling you."

Clara started getting annoyed, "So one stupid bloke made you capture thousands of people!"

"The Club of Glum which our planet gives lots of money to every year has never had a human step through those door in a thousand years except for the slaves that built it!" The fish yelled. "Guards, this girl has no more information for us, put her with the others, takeoff in ten minutes."

Clara hopped out of her seat and ran, large alien fish running at her. She used her small body to squeeze between them and kept running. She ran and ran, every time she passed a Glumanion it turned around and started chasing her. She ran through hallways and rooms, catching the attention of every fish in sight. She took a sharp corner, which lead to a dead end. She looked up, the window of the front of the ship was right above her. She was in the control room. She had a plan.

She turned around, seeing about 20 fish charging for her. The fish which loved using their large fists, had them in position to knock her out in one punch. Clara closed her eyes as the closest one got his hand in position...

A loud crunch was heard across the room, but it wasn't Clara's skull, she had ducked at the perfect moment. All the fish gathered around the one who tried to hit Clara, whose hand was lodged deeply into the main controls of the ship. He had passed out because of the electrocution. The fancy dressed fish, not even caring about the man down, started screaming.

"HOW WILL WE GET HOME NOW, YOUR IDIOT FRIEND DESTROYED THE MAIN CONTROLS!" He yelled in the direction of the other guards.

"Don't we have a mechanic on board?" One of the fish men asked.

"NO! WHY WOULD I BRING A MECHANIC ON AN ALCOHOL RUN!" Clara had an evil smirk on her face.

"You know," Everybody turned towards her direction. have a friend that's good at fixing things, but he comes at a large price."

The fancy dressed man smiled, "I'm the Emperor of Glumania, I can pay any price you need."

"Would you free all the humans you captured?" The Emperor turned away from her direction quickly.

"No, never, my planet needs slave for the Skallilite mines." The lighting flickered then eventually shut off.

"Can any of you useless guards fix this?" The Emperor called in the darkness. A chorus of 'no's' followed.

"Fine, I shall meet your demands."

* * *

"All finished!" The Doctor called with one last whirl of his sonic screwdriver. Scarlet and Clara walked over.

"Nice but you umm..." Scarlet started.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"You just connect a couple of the wrong wires together, I'm sure you were gonna fix that later." Scarlet said, doing it for him.

"Oh, yes! Thanks! I knew that." The Doctor jumped up, holding his head as he got up too fast, still having a hangover.

"Come on, let's get you back to the TARDIS." Scarlet grabbed one of his arms and escorted him out of the ship, with Clara following. The Emperor stood behind them making sure to shout, "And you are all eternally banned from Glumania! Never go there or to our club again!" At least 20 times before they existed the ship.

* * *

They were all hanging in the control room. Clara was sitting on the railing, Scarlet the floor, and The Doctor leaning over the console, looking sick.

"Doctor, I was wondering, what law did you break that made the fish people so angry?" Clara asked.

"There called Glumanions Clara, and frankly, I was too drunk to remember."

"Do you remember Scarlet?"

"Nah, it was my first time drinking, I went a little overboard." Clara actually believed her until she turned and winked at her. "Doctor, you look like your about to vomit, go rest."

"Yeah I bet the TARDIS doesn't want your sick everywhere," Clara added.

"I guess your right, but you guys get some rest too, I don't want to have anymore adventures with hangovers, and tomorrow, we are going on a proper adventure." He clutched his head and existed the room. Scarlet grabbed Clara's hand.

"Come on, I need some tea to tell a good story."

Clara and Scarlet were chilling on a couch the TARDIS nicely put in the kitchen near the warm stove. She also put out Scarlet's spoonful of sugar tea and Clara's tea with milk on a coffee table to the side of the couch. They had both arrived in the kitchen in their night clothes, sitting on the couch like it was a gossip session.

"So what happened?" Clara asked.

"So I didn't have many drinks, because I can control myself, but The Doctor must have been dealing with something because he just had one round after another. He got plastered drunk, I had to bribe the bartender so he wouldn't sell him anymore drinks. The Doctor went on this long rant, even longer than his new planet rants, talking about some girls he had traveled with, and he talked about you-"

"What about me?"

"I don't know, some impossible girl stuff, any ways, after he stopped crying for a while, some fish guys in these fancy outfit came in for a drink. At this point, The Doctor is just rambling about things and walking around the bar. I don't know what clicked in his mind, but he ran up to this fish guy and made out with him, hardcore!"

"NO WAY, he snogged him!"

"Yeah, whatever you British people call it, any ways, apparently there is this great law against gayness in this guys planet, and he doesn't know what to freak out about more, that he just kissed him or that some "humans" got in his club. I tried to explain that we weren't human, but he didn't believe we were a race that had been extinct for thousands of years so he had one his henchmen kill the security guard because of his stupidity, then he waged a war against all humans on Spirit Nova. After that, we were knocked out."

"I can't believe I missed that!" Clara was laughing hysterically now.

"Just don't tell The Doctor, it's better that he doesn't know."

"Hey, it's secrets that keep us safe."


	26. Chapter 26- The Message

**Hey readers! Its a Tuesday, and I'm updating which is pretty rare. Maybe it's because you guys are so awesome or because volleyball practice ended early. Here's just a cute little chapter that I thought you people would like. I've been wanting to do this chapter for a bit so I hope it turns out nicely. Enjoy and R&R.**

Just like Scarlet guessed, The Doctor had been drinking to deal with some of his problems. One of them being Clara telling him that she was going to stay full time now that there was another girl to hang with. Taking care of two girls and making sure they were safe was going to be extra work on their adventures. Another was the fact that Scarlet's parents were Harold and Lucy Saxon. Both of them believing in violence and hatred, and dying for the cause of it.

Would Scarlet be the same person as they were? Although he knew that regenerations change the personality of someone, he couldn't stop thinking there was a drumming in the back of her mind, waiting to come out.

* * *

The Doctor had a good sleep, which was about 4 hours, but it still got rid of the hangover and gave him energy for the next day. After he finished showering and changing into some fresh tweed, he walked into the control room, but the girls were asleep. Clara from her hangover and Scarlet from her mild concussion, which would be gone with a couple hours rest.

He walked around the empty control room, stroking parts of the TARDIS like he did when he was alone, with her of course. The Doctor heard a clicking noise which made him jump. He turned around to see the hologram had turned on, but it wasn't the TARDIS trying to talk to him, it was someone else.

"Hello?" The hologram said, making a tapping noise like it was hitting a screen. "Doctor are you there?"

The Doctor took a step back. The person communicating to him was The Master.

"Look, I set up this projection before I made it into a paradox machine for if you ever successfully retrieve your TARDIS. Me being a genius knows there is a chance of that happening. This should go off about a week... no a week and a half after the TARDIS detects another person with two hearts on your ship. That either means I'm back, or you've found my daughter. Hopefully a week and a half will give you enough time to figure out who her parents are, you're pretty smart Doctor."

The Doctor tried to turn the hologram off, but the TARDIS wouldn't let him.

"My daughter will be a genius, she will get brains from me and beauty from her mother, and a little from me of course-" The Doctor clicked the mute button, he was no in the mood to hear The Master rant. When he figured it was long enough, he unmuted it.

"I kept Archangel going so you wouldn't sense her and I put a perception filter on her hearts so not even a heart surgeon would go near them. Any of these will be disrupted when she regenerates, so hopefully she will have a good normal life before you find her. Although she is my daughter, I just wanted you to look past the genetics, and at her smile. She could grow up to be a great Time Lord, learning from the best. Please take care of her, and make her less like me and more like...you." The hologram shut off, leaving The Doctor alone.

Was this The Master pleading for the protection of his daughter? The Doctor didn't know if it was sincere, or if it was to keep The Master's bloodline going. He didn't really want to know, but he had made a decision. He would take care of Scarlet, like a father, or a brother, or even a boyfriend. He wouldn't do it for The Master, he would do it for her. When his thinking was over, he decided for the first time in a while, to go back to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27- Girl Time

**A.N-Hey guys! I'm back again for yet another update. Although I had a few disagreements with my last chapter, I would not change a word of it. The reason why is because The Master thought he was going to succeed in his plan, but him being a genius, knew that there could be a chance of failure. Programming a message into the TARDIS was a back up plan, so he tried to act nice and be sincere because if he was gone, his daughter would have no where to go. He may have not meant the things he said, he may have just wanted his bloodline to keep going, The Doctor wasn't sure. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the plot. R&R.**

Scarlet woke up slowly instead of fast and with energy like she usually does. She hasn't had a nice fulfilling sleep like this in a while, so she decided to take her time from getting out of it. She rolled out of bed and looked at the clock, which read 8:00 a.m. Scarlet did a double take, but her eyes didn't deceive her, it really was 8.

She took a quick shower and got dressed. The TARDIS had replaced all her pants with shorts, she guessed The Doctor already picked a location. She put on white shorts, an red tank top, and black high-top converse. She attached the holster around her belt loops, but covered the gun, so it looked just like a tool belt. Scarlet was brushing her hair when she remembered the bump that had been on her head the night before. She gently felt the area, but the bump and the pain were gone. _a Time Lord thing. _She thought. She walked out and into the console room, where Clara was waiting for her, also wearing clothes designed for warmer weather.

"You slept late."

"Yeah, I feel fresh and ready for an adventure, so where's The Doctor?" Scarlet didn't see him in sight.

"He told me he wasn't feeling right, he must still be hung over."

"If I could sleep off a concussion I think he could sleep off a hangover."

"Maybe, but I want to respect his wishes." Clara said, "Too bad, I was dying for an adventure."

"We could still adventure, I can drive the TARDIS. It'll be a girl's day out." Scarlet smiled.

"Sounds fun, just no bars." Scarlet and Clara laughed. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, but the TARDIS wants us to go somewhere warm, ooh I have an idea!" Scarlet ran out of the control room, down the hall and into the library. She was looking at the books until she found the one she was looking for. By the time she pulled it out, Clara was by her side, looking over her shoulder.

"What's that say?" She asked, having no idea how to read Gallifreyan.

"It's a book of vacation spots around the galaxy."

"Well I don't know what it says, so you could pick."

"Look, here's one The Doctor circled," Scarlet pointed to the circled figures in the book. " How about a cruise?"

"Just a cruise?"

"Well here, it says, a private couple's cruise that only holds 8 people, goes around the waters of Barcelona, but not Earth Barcelona, space Barcelona."

"Did you say couple's cruise." Clara questioned.

"Yes, Clara Oswald, will you be my date." Scarlet said with a sarcastic tone in her voice, getting on her knees.

"I accept, I hope this planet does not have a law against gayness." They both laughed.

* * *

"I need your ticket and two forms of identification, please." The man standing at the dock said. Thankfully the TARDIS supplied them tickets and two pieces of psychic paper which made getting on the boat a little easier than hopping on the side. The ship was small but beautiful. It looked like an old mansion on the on the inside and it looked like a romantic garden on the outside.

They brought there suitcases into there room and stared in awe. The old looking blue and white pinstriped covered the walls. A beautiful oak bed frame carved with cherubs and a night stand, bookshelf, and desk to match. The bookshelf was filled with great books from every planet. The TARDIS kindly translated them to Gallifreyan, which has become her preferred reading language.

Clara was starting to doubt their adventure.

"Will it be okay if we stay a week?"

"Yes, I let a note saying he can skip a week and pick us up if he doesn't want to wait."

"Do you think he'll be cross we didn't take him with us?"

"If cross means angry then no. Do you really think he'd want to go on a couple's cruise?"

"What about sleeping arrangements?" Scarlet looked around the room. It was a couple's cruise, of course there would only be one bed.

"You get it." She finally answered. "I had enough sleep last night to last the whole week."

"Okay, I guess we should have a week to enjoy ourselves." Clara smiled.

"That's the spirit! Come on, let's meet the other guests."

* * *

The other guests were waiting outside, they had already put their bags in their room. Scarlet, with Clara slightly behind her, confidently went up to each guest and introduced them.

The first couple was young, probably just started dating because they weren't doing anything affectionate except for a couple hugs. They mostly hung over the balcony, talking, pointing at things and laughing. The second couple was a little bit older, probably in their late 30's and consisted of two men. Clara was happy that they were not the only same sex couple on the ship. They were both dressed very fancy in suits and did not look happy to see two women in short shorts occupying the ship with them. The last couple was a group of old people that were probably in their 70's. They were of different sexes, and were extremely cute. They pecked each other on the cheek once and a while and did other cute old people romantic things.

Since they had to skip a few hours to get to the ship at boarding time, by the time they finished introducing themselves it was time for dinner. They all gathered around a old fashioned wooden table, and waiters started bringing out food. She felt like she was really in the late 1800's with the way the room was designed.

"Ah, 1800 Earth, what a wonderful century of architecture," The man that was a part of the young couple said, looking around the room in admiration.

"Have you ever been?" Clara asked, not thinking about what she was saying.

"We're in the 52 century and as far as I am aware of, time travel has not been invented yet." He said, as if he wished it were true, "Wouldn't time travel be brilliant?" He asked looking over to his partner, smiling.

"Yes, it would be lovely." She said smiling back at him.

* * *

The rest of the meal was fun, everyone went around telling stories about their lives. The two men were both co-owners of an important company that everyone else at the table had heard of. The old couple were both retired scientists that, which a mention of their names, everyone at the table clapped. The young couple consisted of the male who was a doctor and the female who was unemployed.

"She's in it for the money." Clara whispered in Scarlet's ear. She elbowed her.

"Stop being rude." She whispered back. When it was Scarlet and Clara turn to talk, Scarlet tried to think of something that would match with the year they were in.

"Robotics." She said, "I design and build robots, my partner here... she manages my company." Scarlet smiled falsely. Apparently the group bought it.

"Robots are lovely, I have at least three at home doing the housework." The old lady said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

* * *

After dinner and a couple glasses of wine, everybody on the ship started to go to sleep. Scarlet made sure Clara, who was slightly tipsy got into bed safely, then she went onto the balcony to get some fresh air and alone time. Someone else was there though, the young man.

"It's past midnight, you should be going to sleep." He said, not even turning around.

"I should say the same for you." She leaned over the balcony next to him.

"You and your partner are lovely." He said turning his head to the side.

"So are you and your..."

"Partner."

"What's her name again?" Scarlet asked.

"Rose." He took in a deep breath, his tone of voice changed into something more serious. "You know, you seem different than these other people, your partner slightly, but you.. are just different."

"In what way?"

"I don't know, like something that's staring me right in the face." His brown eyes were now staring her down. She usually didn't get worried, but The Doctor wasn't here to save her if anything happened.

"I better get to bed." She said, keeping her cool.

"Have a nice night." His tone now changing back to a happy young man. Scarlet exited the balcony just a little creeped out. _I guess I should keep my distance from that man, _she thought as she fell asleep on the warm carpeted floor of her and Clara's room.


	28. Chapter 28- Peaceful Times

**A.N- Hey friends! I have a couple things I wanted to say. First of all, THANK YOU all so much for reading this fic, which has over 50 reviews and almost 8,000 views. I wouldn't have made it this far without you guys. Another thing is if you have a fic that you wrote and would like me to read and review, let me know and I would gladly do it. Lastly, which is just a general FYI about the story, this fic takes place between The Name of The Doctor and The Day of The Doctor, just to let you guys know. Thanks so much all you fantastic people, Enjoy the chapter and R&R.**

The next few days were absolutely fantastic. They drank lots of wine and champagne, got luxurious spa treatments, and are amazing meals. They did most of the activities together, but once and a while they were split up by gender.

During these couple of days, Scarlet and Clara really got to know the people well. Matt and Sue, who were the old couple, had cured two types of cancer and were pretty famous for it. Ryan and Marcus, the gay couple, owned a company that built and supplied teleports to public buildings around the galaxy. Rose and John, the young couple, weren't particularly famous for anything, but John was a doctor and an inventor, Rose being his assistant and partner. Right now the ladies were tanning on the deck, getting a pedicure.

Clara laid on the end, with Scarlet next to her and Rose, and Sue on the other end. They had all finished laughing about one of Sue's lab mishap stories. She did have many. Scarlet turned her head to face Rose.

"So Rose, tell us about John." Scarlet smiled, although she wasn't that girly, no body could resist gossip. Everyone else nodded in approval.

"Well, there's not much to say, we travel together, helping people...since he's a doctor."

"Is he a good kisser?" Clara asked.

"Aren't you gay?" Rose laughed.

"Hey, a gay girl can't wonder?" Clara looked at Scarlet and winked. They had kept the act on for a couple days now, clearly fooling everyone. They hadn't gone too crazy, just cheek kissing and other small embraces.

"It's been a while since we kissed." Rose had a look in her eyes, as though she was imagining the moment in her head.

"How about you Sue, how is your man?" Rose asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, we've passes the shy romance phase a long time ago, we have almost been married 45 years." She said as she admired her now yellow toe nails.

"Congratulations." Clara called from the other side of the balcony.

"How about you two, how long have you been dating?" Rose asked.

"We don't really keep track," Scarlet said at the same time as Clara said, "About 4 months." Clara looked over at Scarlet and winked.

"You haven't been keeping track?" Clara said, filling fake anger in her voice.

"I didn't think keeping track was that important," Scarlet said carelessly.

"I see, you don't even care," Clara said, turning her head to face the water. Sue and Rose looked at each other in confusion of what was happening.

"I'm sorry honey, I do care." Scarlet said, but Clara would turn to face her. "Clara?" Clara got up still facing the water, and looked over the railing. Scarlet and Rose went to see what she was looking at.

"What. Is. That!?" Clara yelled pointing at the water. The large whirlpool started pulling the boat towards it. Rose opened the door to were the men were relaxing.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled. Clara and Scarlet looked at each other with confusion.

* * *

The Doctor had decided to skip a day of adventuring, he wasn't in the mood since last night when he received the message. He was angry, really angry, mostly because he knew The Master didn't act like that normally. He would have wanted to raise his daughter in his own twisted ways, not hand them to the enemy. He must of had a plan. That girl could be a ticking time bomb, was it a really good idea to take her in?

After getting all his thoughts out and fiddling with things in his work shop, he put on some clean tweed, put is 'okay guy' smile on and walked out into the control room, but no one was there. The only thing that was left was a note written in neat curly hand writing. It read 'Took a vacation, be back in a week - Scarlet and Clara.' Under it was the coordinates, date, and time of the place. They seemed familiar, but he couldn't remember properly.

He thought for a second on whether he should wait the week, or to skip ahead to pick them up. A second later he was flipping lever to take him to one week ahead, because he couldn't bear waiting.

* * *

All the men ran out onto the deck, with John leading them. They all looked over the balcony to see what was happening.

"Finally!" John said with a smile.

"What do you mean finally?" Scarlet said walking up to him. "You've been expecting that?"

"Yes, I got readings from my t- I mean ship, and I wanted to check it out, isn't it beautiful." Scarlet slapped him on the face. Hard. A red mark was left when her hand moved away. Rose looked furious.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" She yelled at Scarlet.

"Your idiot boyfriend's gonna get us all killed."

"Not I won't." John said. He ran up a flight of stairs and gently nudged the scared captain out of the way. He pointed an object that looked like a pen down the side of the boat, causing an anchor to drop into the water. The boat stopped moving. The man put the pen back into his suit and walked back down onto the main deck.

"Now, I know we got off to a bad start," He called to everyone, mainly looking at Scarlet, "I'm The Doctor, who's ready for some adventuring." Scarlet had to cover Clara's mouth before she screamed. Still having her hand on her mouth, she pulled her off the dock and into their room.

"I KNEW HE LOOKED FAMILIAR, FROM THE TIME STREAM AND-"

"SHHHHHH! Clara you need to quiet down."

"Sorry, I just should have realized earlier, I don't remember too much from his time stream."

"It's fine, but we have to go along with it, pretend we don't know him in the future."

"Okay, but what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can't Time Lords sense other Time Lords?" _No wonder he said he thought I was different._, Scarlet thought.

"He hasn't sensed one in a long time, he doesn't know what it means, which means he hasn't met my father yet. Don't even mention Time Lords!"

"Okay, I got it."

"Now, who needed a relaxing adventure when we can explore some weird rainbow whirlpool." She said as she looked at her now ruined scarlet red pedicure. "Let's go!"


	29. Chapter 29- Observing

Scarlet was amused by this younger Doctor. He was jumpy and enthusiastic just like his older regeneration, except in different ways. Now that she knew he was The Doctor, she didn't think he was as creepy and weird as she thought before, being an alien and everything. Right now, he was skipping around the deck with some fancy equipment, being admired by Rose, Clara, and Marcus. Scarlet nudged Clara in the side.

"Clara, you're a lesbian, remember?"

"Yeah, I know, but look at that hair. That hair can turn any girl straight." She said smiling.

"What would the other one say if I told him you were admiring his past?"

"You wouldn't," Clara said uneasily.

"Oh Honey, you know I would." The boat rocked a little bit, the current of the whirlpool getting stronger. Scarlet walked over to The Doctor.

"John, are we safe here?"

"How many times have I told you, my name is The Doctor."

"So Doctor Smith?"

"No, Just The Doctor." He seemed to be getting annoyed, like he had been through this conversation a thousand times.

"Okay, The Doctor, are we safe here?"

"Yes, future anchors work lovely, we won't budge from here."

"You say future as though you're not from here."

"Did I say future? I meant present." He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"So why are you here, and why did you bring all of us along, you could have came with just your girlfriend."

"Well, I'm here to observe it, and you people need a break from your boring lives for some adventure." He paused, "And, she's not my girlfriend, she's my companion, or partner." Just then, Rose walked in between them.

"Here you go Doctor." She handed him a pile of ropes.

"What do you need those for?"

"What, I'm the only one who wants to see what's inside of that thing?"

"I do!" Rose called out from the side.

"You two are the maddest humans alive." Scarlet waited for the right answer.

"Well maybe that's because I'm not human." He winked, acting like the smoothest man alive. Scarlet laughed on the inside.

"Then what are you?"

"I'm a Time Lord."

"Sounds very pompous, a Lord, did you make that one up yourself?"

"No," He said defensively, "Feel my chest, two hearts."

"Feeling your chest, Doctor, flirting with a lesbian is going to get you no where." He grabbed her hands and put them on his chest, she felt his two hearts beating, she filled her voice with fake fear and took a step back.

"Two hearts? Is she like that too?" Scarlet pointed to Rose.

"No, I'm the last of my kind." He said with a little sorrow in his voice.

"I'm sorry, here let me help me help you with those ropes." She picked them up and walked over to Clara, handing her half.

"What were you talking about? Its not safe to interfere with The Doctor's time stream."

"I was just making sure he wasn't suspicious about me, and it's fine, when The Doctor regenerates, he forgets tiny details of the past."

"So try not to make yourself more than a tiny detail." Clara said.

"I won't, don't worry,"

"Good, so what are we supposed to be doing with these?

"Hey John," Scarlet called from across the deck, "where do I put these?"

"I told you it's The Doctor," He said annoyed. Then he answered, "over there is fine."

* * *

When everything was set up, The Doctor called all the guests aboard the ship onto the main deck.

"Everybody," He called to the group. "We have found a mysterious whirlpool, that we have no idea where it leads to. I am going to go inside it to find out what is in there, and close it so nothing gets trapped in there. Who wants to come with me?"

"Of course I will." Rose says walking up to The Doctor's side.

"No Rose, I want you to stay here, this could be dangerous, and plus, why don't we let people who've never seen real adventure go." Rose frowned. The Doctor has never told her to stay behind, except when he went into that pit. She was pretty disappointed that The Doctor didn't want her along. She didn't want to get into an argument with him, so she walked back into the group of people, standing next to Clara.

"Don't worry, I'll stay with you." She whispered in Rose's ear. This made her smile a bit, she wished she had someone like her on the TARDIS with her. Clara did want to go, but she wanted to be nice to Rose.

"Oh, you know I'm going Honey." Scarlet got up and stood next to The Doctor.

"Alright," he called to the group. "I have one more space suit left," He held up the fashion disaster of an orange suit. "Who wants it." There was a brief silence. Marcus raised his hand for a second, but then Ryan pulled it down, saying how he would never forgive himself if he let him go.

"Okay, I guess it's just me and you kid." The Doctor nudged Scarlet.

"You act as though you are much older than me." Scarlet crossed her arms.

"You have no idea," The Doctor turned to Rose, "Actually, Rose, you can come along if you want. We have an extra spot."

"No, no, you go on without me, I'll be fine here with Clara." Rose said, waiting for him to beg.

"Okay, we'll be back soon." Rose frowned, there was nothing she could do. The Doctor passed Scarlet the orange suit.

"Suit up."

* * *

Scarlet and The Doctor were all suited up and attached to the pulley system The Doctor installed earlier. Scarlet was saying her goodbyes to all the guests on the ship, hoping it wouldn't be her last. When she reached Clara, everybody stared at them. They were waiting for something romantic. Scarlet nodded her head and Clara did the same in agreement. Scarlet leaned in and kissed Clara on the mouth. It wasn't an aggressive kiss with tongue, but a sweet long 'you may now kiss the bride' kiss. Everyone smiled and Ryan even whistled a little.

When Scarlet let go of her lips, Clara was breathless. This wasn't her first kiss and it definitely wasn't her first kiss with a girl, there was her lesbian phase in year 8, but Scarlet just gave her the best kiss she has ever had. When their lips parted, Clara wanted more. She pushed that thought to the back of her mind. _We are acting and neither of us are actually_ _lesbian so tha__t is not going to happen! _

When she finally escaped her thoughts, she saw The Doctor and Scarlet getting ready to leave.

"Make sure those ropes keep feeding and they do not break or disconnect!" The Doctor called to the group. "Come on Scarlet, Allons-y!" They both jumped into the water, to be sucked into the whirlpool.


	30. Chapter 30- The Future of The Future

**A.N- Hey readers! Happy 30th chapter! This plot has been dragging out longer than I expected, so I am going to try and end it soon. Until this plot is over, when I say 'The Doctor', I mean 10, not 11. Also, this story is not planning to have any real romance in it, but we'll see what happens. Thanks everyone and keep favoriting, following, and reviewing:)**

Scarlet couldn't hold her breath for much longer, she went up for air. Apparently the suit The Doctor gave her could withstand anything, except water. She broke to the surface to see the water completely empty, no boats or anything. Seconds later, The Doctor broke out of the water behind her.

"Doctor, where are we?" He closed his eyes.

"About 400 years in the future, we must have gone through a temporal shift, usually they are invisible though-"

"Doctor!"

"What?"

"How did you know what year it is?"

"Oh, its a Time Lord thing, always know what time it is.. also when you are in a fixed point in time, pretty handy." The Doctor smiled. Scarlet grumbled, his future self never mentioned those things. The whirlpool started to shrink in size, it shrunk until it disappeared, the only thing keeping them connected to the past was the small hole that was feeding the rope through. Scarlet dived underwater, but The Doctor quickly pulled her back up.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Trying to get back."

"You can't just jam it with a crow bar to get it back open, it must be on shifts."

"Shifts?"

"Yes, but if it was on shifts, that means someone is using it for their own benefit." Out of the corner of her eye, Scarlet saw a ship, a little bigger than their private cruise, but still pretty small. It looked like it held about 30 people.

"Shall we go investigate?" Scarlet asked.

"Of course, but let's get rid of these ropes." He said, unclipping his.

"How will we get back?"

"Watch." The Doctor took his ropes and tied them around a tall narrow rock that was underwater. When it was secured, he did the same to Scarlet's ropes. "Let's start swimming."

"But its almost a mile away."

"Then let's get started."

* * *

Scarlet had no idea how incredibly hard it was to swim with a space suit on, but they both managed. As soon as they got away from once whirlpool, The Doctor started a very uncomfortable conversation.

"Why did you change your perspective of me when you found out I was an alien?" He asked.

"Well, because aliens all act differently, some different than humans."

"So you're not human?"

"Why would you think that, do I act weird?"

"No, but earlier you told me I was the craziest human you ever met, meaning you have experience with other races, also, I'm sensing something from you, its different from everyone else, it's weird." Scarlet didn't know what to say, she couldn't tell him the truth, and she couldn't keep going on with the human act. Se thought back to a book she read in the TARDIS library called, _Alien Races that Look Alike. _

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not human."

"Then what are you?" He said, his eyes glowing with wonder.

"You won't tell anyone right, not even my girlfriend knows."

"I won't, you can trust me." He said, his tone of voice becoming more serious.

"I'm from the planet Sto, ever heard of it?"

"Oh yes of course, such lovely people." The Doctor smiled, Scarlet smiled back at him. She was glad he bought it, she didn't like lying to him, but like Clara said the other night, 'It's secrets that keep us safe'.

* * *

After about an hour or so of swimming, they finally reached the boat. They discarded their suits in a supply closet onboard, and grabbed two lab coats they saw lying on a railing. They had both been undercover before, and were pretty good at it. Nobody seemed to give them a second glance. They walked around the ship to get aware of the environment around them. There were many supply closets, lab rooms and room with lots of controls.

"This must be a research vessel." The Doctor whispered in Scarlet's ear. They both walked to the front of the ship, it was heading right towards the once whirlpool.

"Why would they research something that was manmade?"

"Good question."

"I have a plan." Scarlet smiled and separated from The Doctor's side. Scarlet had borrowed Clara's heels for the day, and they would work out perfectly. She walked into a room filled with 4 or 5 scientist, then caught her heel on the leg of a steel table and as ungracefully as possible, fell to the ground, making sure she hit her head on the way down. Two of the workers came to help her up.

"Are you alright, love." The woman scientist said as the man pulled her up to her feet.

"Where am I?" Scarlet asked, holding her head in pain.

"You must have hit your head hard, we're on the retrieving vessel." The man said, holding her up.

"Retrieving what?" Scarlet asked.

* * *

The Doctor didn't know what any of them were saying, watching from a distance. She was a good actor though. When she fell, it looked so real, The Doctor wanted to go and help her. She walked back over to him, pretending to still be in pain, and dragged him into the closet supply closet.

"Okay, I found out everything you need to know."

"Wait, seriously, how brilliant, so what are they doing."

"Well apparently, in the core of this planet is some really expensive natural gas that they have been extracting for over 300 years, but recently, they cleaned the planet dry. So they made a temporal shift to take them back in time to retrieve the gas before they started mining it in the first place."

"You got all of that by just bumping your head?"

"Hey being a pretty idiot can get you anywhere."

"Wait, but if they extract the gas before they did it in the first place, that will change the past!"

"Yeah, for some reason they think they will get double the gas or something, what a load of lab coat wearing idiots."

"We need to stop them, if they extract the gas now then they wouldn't have cleaned the earth dry earlier so they would have no reason to go back in time now. We can't have a paradox, why does everyone in the galaxy only care to make a profit." The Doctor yelled. Scarlet clutched her head in pain. She really did bang it earlier and him yelling was not going to help it.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He felt her head.

"Look at me in the eye." She did. "You have a concussion."

"I told you I'll be fine." But before she could do anything, The Doctor had his hand on her head, golden light coming out of it. The light entered her head, the cool rush making the pain go away. She knew it would take away from his life, but she couldn't tell him that, so she just smiled.

"Thank you." The supply closet door burst open. It was the man and woman from before. They must have seen the light.

"We checked the records." The woman said. "There should be no clumsy blonds on this ship. You too, pinstripes. Were taking you to the captain."

* * *

When the woman said captain, The Doctor expected the man who drove the vessel, but no, they were taken to the leader of the whole operation.

"And who might you two be?" He asked with a deep grumpy voice.

We are...uh.. Time Agents," He held up his psychic paper for proof.

"And what you are doing is against the Time...Laws." Scarlet said, knowing nothing about the time agents except for the brief summary Jack gave her.

"The biggest law too, no paradoxes, you could blow up," He paused to do the math, "One quarter of the galaxy."

"You are lying! You're Time Agents! you can go back in time and take the gas for yourselves!" The Leader yelled. _Wow this guy is stupid. _Scarlet thought.

"What can we do to convince you?" The Doctor asked.

"Nothing! I need this gas or my business will fail."

"Will this convince you?" Scarlet opened the pocket of her holster and pulled out he sonic blaster. She pointed it directly at the leader. They all knew, even The Doctor knew, that one hit with that will kill anyone. What they didn't know was that a bowtie wearing genius made it so it could only stun people.

"Scarlet stop, killing is not the answer!" The Doctor yelled.

"We can sacrifice one person for a quarter of a galaxy!" She played along with him.

"It may not even be 1/4th, it could only be 1/5th!" But it was too late, the yellow pulse hit the leader directly in the chest. He shot backwards and landed on the deck a couple meters behind them. To everyone else on the ship, he looked dead. Everyone started freaking out and screaming, especially The Doctor. Scarlet pointed the gun in the air and shot. Everyone quieted and gave her their full attention.

"Listen, I want you to turn this ship around and go back to where you came from. Stop messing with the past if you want the present to be the same as it is now, and if you don't like the present, too bad, someone else probably does. When me and The Doctor get back through that portal, I want you to close it or else I'll use it to come back and shoot everyone of you. You guys got that?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Suddenly the boat stopped, it was at it's destination, Scarlet was glad she did not have to swim again, that would be an awful exit. They went to go get their suits before they left. The Doctor's face was red. He was furious.

"KILLING IS NOT THE ANSWER, WE COULD HAVE FOUND A PEACEFUL WAY TO STOP THOSE PEOPLE! IF I KNEW YOU HAD A GUN YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER CAME ALONG WITH ME-"

"Doctor!"

"WHAT?"

"That man is not dead."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT DEAD, I SAW YOU SHOOT HI-"

"It was a stun gun."

"THAT WAS NOT A STUN GUN! I'VE SEEN THOSE GUNS KILL DOZENS OF TIMES."

"I programed it to be a stun gun." The Doctor calmed down a little bit.

"No way."

"Honey, I am as non-violent as you are, in a couple of hours, that man will wake up fresh and rested." With their suits back on, they jumped into the water and back into the whirlpool, which had opened up again.

* * *

Although they had only been gone a couple of hours, to Clara and Rose, it had been two days, exactly how long the cruise was supposed to go on for. They made sure to enjoy themselves the whole time, although Clara was worried about Scarlet.

"Don't worry, she'll make it back, The Doctor will make sure of it."

"I know but it's been two days!" Just then, they heard a large splash coming out of the water. Scarlet and The Doctor jumped out, both laughing. Clara pulled scarlet out of the water and gave her a gigantic hug.

"What? I've only been gone a couple hours"

"It's been two days!" Scarlet hugged her harder.

"Oh Honey, I'm so sorry."

"I want to hear everything about it." Scarlet looked over to The Doctor.

"I'll tell you when we get back 'home'."

"Captain, take us back to shore!" The Doctor called, and with that, the boat started moving.

* * *

"So how was your trip?" The (present) Doctor asked.

"It was good," Scarlet said, "But I'm beat, I'm going to sleep."

"Me too, Scarlet, would you like some tea before bed?"

"Of course."

**A.N- So tea before bed is now Clara and Scarlet's gossip time. Hope you guys like the plot! R&R!**


	31. Chapter 31- Memorials

**A.N- Hey guys! It's Memorial Day here so I thought I would write a memorial chapter. Thanks everyone that has served for their country! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Time was hard to keep track of while you lived in the TARDIS, since they were either in a random time period or just floating in space. After the cruise, The Doctor decided to just have them hover in space in the 52nd century, not wanting to disturb the girls with the TARDIS engine while they rested.

Scarlet decided to sleep in her bed that night, although she missed the hard floor of the console room. She guessed The Doctor would be hanging there since he had all that time to rest those nights ago and she knew he skipped ahead in time to pick them up.

As she woke up, she looked at the clock in her room, but it was different. Usually the TARDIS has its own time so everybody is getting up and going to sleep at the same time. Instead, her clock showed the time and date of what the time would be if she stayed on earth in 2022. It was Memorial Day.

Memorial Day was always an important time in her past regeneration. When her father was alive, it involved waiving flags and having barbeques. They all laughed and smiled as the parade went by their neighborhood. But after her father died, it became a day with a deeper importance. Every year, her mother would drag her to some ceremony where people would talk and sing song to remember those who passed. Most of the time, her mother was usually crying, and when Emily got older, she shed a couple tears too.

She got up quickly, took a brief shower, and got dressed in navy skinny jeans, a white tank top and a red blouse. She thought the colors would be a nice gesture to her father, or her adopted father. When she leaned down to get her shoes, she found a medium sized box laying under her converse. She put the converse on and picked up the box.

She opened the top and picked the first thing out of it. It looked like a bulky leather bracelet, black and shiny. She opened up the top, it had complex buttons and a screen. A little note of paper fell out. She picked it up and read it.

"Love Jack. You know Jack, all these gifts you give me make me feel like your trying to flirt with me." She didn't realize she said that aloud until the screen flickered on and Jack's face showed up.

"Maybe I am," He said winking.

"It won't work, I'm heading more for the girls." She said casually. Scarlet didn't know if she was lying or not.

"I go for everything, it makes things much easier." He gave her his signature Captain Jack Harkness smile. She rolled her eyes.

"Jack, what is this thing?"

"It's a vortex manipulator."

"That really clears things up." She says sarcastically.

"Its a time travel device, also a teleport, all you need is coordinates and you can go anywhere."

"Why would I need this if I can fly the TARDIS?"

"Because The Doctor won't take you where you really want to go." Scarlet thought, there were many places The Doctor wouldn't let her go, but how did Jack know that? He kept talking, "And you can be back seconds after you left, The Doctor won't even know." The Doctor wasn't the boss of her, she could do whatever she wanted.

"So how do I get these coordinates?"

"I can get them for you...on one condition." He had an evil smile on his face.

"And what is that?" Scarlet wasn't afraid of Jack's demands.

"I get to come with you." Scarlet smiled, she was going to ask Clara to come with her, but Jack would be just fine.

"Deal."

"I'm sending you the coordinates to my whereabouts, all you have to do is click the yellow button in the center. Oh, and don't forget the box I sent you." A bunch of numbers filled the screen, covering Jack's face. When the screen was full, the yellow button flashed. Scarlet looked around the room, closed her eyes and pushed the button.

* * *

When Scarlet opened her eyes, she found that she was on the ground. She got up and cracked her back.

"Yeah, I know, travel with those things in pretty painful." Scarlet turned around. Jack was sitting on a sofa. She realized she was back in his apartment.

"Have I been out a while?" She asked.

"Just a couple minutes. The first time I used one of those things I was out for hours."

"Well I'm a Time Lord, time travel is in my blood, what year is it anyways?"

"About 5 years since you last visited."

"Last time I visited was the possession visit right?" She knew how time travel works, and she didn't think she would abandon Jack for 5 years.

"Yeah, but don't feel bad, The Doctor visits me hundreds, sometimes thousands of years apart."

"I thought you said you were only about 300?"

"Yeah I lied, you don't just going around telling people that your thousands of years old."

"But hundreds is okay?"

"Stop asking so many questions, do you want to see your father or not?"

"Yes, but how do know about my father?"

"I'm a former Time Agent, I can get any information I want. Did you open the second half of your present?" Jack asked. Scarlet hadn't opened it yet. She picked up the divider and pulled out the two objects. They looked so familiar, but so foreign at the same time. The one she had seen before was dirty, worn down and inviting. These were fresh, clean, and the opposite of friendly. She held the smaller uniform and handed the larger one to Jack.

"How did you know my exact size?" She was a little creeped out and she held the army uniform up to her body.

"Former Time Agent, remember?" Scarlet shuddered a little bit. Knowing that someone can get her waist size and her family life that easily was a little unsettling. "Do you mind if I change here?" Before Scarlet could answer, Jack already had his pants off. But Scarlet couldn't let him win.

"The bathrooms over there, same as before," Jack said as he finished tying the laces of his boots. He looked up to see Scarlet down to her panty and bra.

"No, I'm fine right here." She noticed that Jack stared many times at her ass as she pulled on the army pants and got on the rest of the uniform. But she didn't really mind, she knew the second they got to their destination, he would be hitting on the first guy he saw.

Jack grabbed her wrist and typed in a large number which he knew as the coordinates.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Scarlet nodded. The button started flashing yellow. "After you." Scarlet put her hand on the button and Jack placed his hand over hers. She closed her eyes and pushed down.

**A.N- I wanted this to be a one chapter plot but I guess that's not going to happen due to me having a life. Well, I guess I'll finish tomorrow. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**


	32. Chapter 32- Wartime

**A.N- Happy Tuesday everyone! Although we know that the events in this chapter didn't actually happen, lets pretend for the sake of the story. Oh! and a little fun fact about me, I am OCD with numbers, so if you ever see the reviews and they are on a odd number, PLEASE add to it because you don't understand how much it frustrates me. If it already is on an even number, then review twice, because if you like a story then why not let the author know. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and the plot.**

Scarlet opened her eyes, happy that she was still standing when she landed. The dirt on the ground immediately dirtied her boots. She looked around to see large pitched tents and trucks.

"Welcome to the Nuclear War of 2013." Jack said, taking in the wartime prep. He always enjoyed participating in wars, like WW1 and WW2 and a couple other wars in the future. He never fought in the Nuc1 because neither was Great Britain, just the United States and North Korea.

Scarlet remembered this time vaguely, having regenerated, but the Korean air brought back memories of her father. Her father had left to keep an eye on the country in late 2012, being stationed in South Korea, when the war broke out, he was already there, never getting to say goodbye.

"When the war broke out in early 2013, they had sent orders to draft anyone, and we are a part of that anyone." Jack handed her a black leather wallet that matched the vortex manipulator perfectly, in it held a piece of psychic paper. "Oh, and you might want this too." He handed her a dog tag with a chain.

"Just a dog tag?"

"No, in it holds a perception filter, it'll make everyone think you are a guy."

"Why would I need that?"

"This war one of the first wars where they separated male and female troops, I'm not letting you leave my sight." Jack smiled. She didn't know if he meant that so she wouldn't mess up any history, of so he could keep looking at her ass. She tucked her hair into her hat and placed the necklace on. She didn't feel any different but Jack let out another smile.

"You even look hot as a guy."

"Down boy, what do I even look like?'

"Just shorter hair, deeper voice, more masculine cheekbones, less waist, and.." He went behind her to take a peek, "No more ass." Scarlet has enough of him. She slapped him hard on the cheek.

"Stop talking about my butt!"

"What? It's really nice."

"You sound like the sexist pigs in my high school!" After that, Jack went quiet. He loved hitting on people, but he didn't want Scarlet to feel offended.

"Look, I'm sorry. Let's go sign in, the quicker we get situated, the sooner we find your dad." Although Scarlet was still a little mad, she followed with him, wishing she took Clara along instead of the immortal idiot.

Jack handled everything. He signed them in, got their papers together and brought them to their group. Jack seemed like a real professional at this.

"Okay, so your name is Samuel Harkness, my younger brother. You're 26 and you came along with me to the war."

"Great, I've always wanted to be a Harkness." Scarlet said with sarcasm.

"That's the spirit." He smiled.

* * *

"Hey Jack?" Scarlet asked as she unpacked some things Jack had packed for her onto her bunk.

"Yeah?"

"Have you been in a lot of wars, being really old and everything?" Jack looked around the room. They were the only two 'men' still unpacking their things, the rest of them out to get a meal. He turned back to her.

"I've been in the major ones, WW1 and WW2, some other small ones that happen in the future."

"So you know what you're doing here?"

"Yes," He put his hands on her shoulders. "I'll make sure you stay safe, don't worry." His blue eyes looked into hers. After a long day of getting situated and stopping Jack from flirting with well...everything, this was a really sweet way to end it.

"Now get to dinner and then to bed, tomorrow is rookie training, and those thin arms of yours are gonna need rest anytime they can get it."

* * *

Being in the army was rough, being immortal and everything. All the men were asleep, even Scarlet was, leaving Jack to stare at the bunk on top of him. He couldn't leave, so all he had to do was think.

The first thing that came to his mind was Scarlet. The little Time Lord treated him so well, being a fixed point in time. He wondered why she didn't know what he was, since she could sense that stuff, or maybe The Doctor just hadn't taught her how to yet.

He looked over to see her peacefully sleeping. It was great having someone like her around, although he still felt bad for the over excessive flirting. Jack felt like he could tell her anything, since she was like him, not from this world. He looked at his vortex manipulator, it read 2:00. Training started at 4, so maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to get a couple hours in. He rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

Usually Scarlet woke up by herself, since she woke up so early, but this morning she was woken up from the blaring trumpet that crashed through her dreams. She got up quickly and dressed, trying to ignore the sausage fest that was going on around her. She went outside to see Jack who was already dressed and ready.

Slowly the rest of the men stumbled out of the tent, and standing in a line in from of a man, who Scarlet guessed was a higher rank because of his hat and some pins on his uniform. There were twelve men including Jack and Scarlet.

The higher ranked man looked at them through his dark sunglasses. He had tanned skin from the sun and dark brown hair slightly coming out of his hat. "Alright men! Today starts your training where we whip you into shape for the war. You scrawny maggots won't do for the battle, we need to build some muscles on those arms." The man shouted, he was loud, annoying and rude. Scarlet didn't like him already.

"Today we are going to start with some basic fitness training, and work to get you men ready for the war!" The man yelled again. He took off his sun glasses of to get a good look at his new recruits. He gave each of them a stare down, looking right into their souls as he did so. His job wasn't the best, dealing with the rookies, but somebody had to do it.

He got to the end of the line to see two men that had a little bit of promise to them. The first one stood strong and proud, while looking neat and tidy with their uniform. The other was taller and had meat on his arms. He had a face that looked like it had been through this all before. He stared at the smaller one.

"State your name soldier." The man looked at Scarlet, deciding not to yell this time. Without the scream in it, the voice sounded familiar.

"Samuel Harkness, sir." Scarlet answered confidently. The man stepped closer to her, looking deep into her eyes. His milky brown eyes was so familiar, but so foreign at the same time. She didn't remember them like this, giving people stares of death. But they were the same eyes, the eyes of Sargent Masters.


	33. Chapter 33- Training

**A.N- Hey guys, no new announcements today. If you want any plots or places in the story, let me know. Make sure to review, favorite and follow. :)**

Sargent Masters led them around the site to a large dirt patch. It consisted of ropes, tires and whatever they could manage to acquire. All the items were built to look like an obstacle course. Many of the men had looks of nervousness, including Scarlet. Neither this or her old body was fit, both of them skinny and weak. She looked over to Jack, who was smiling, but instead of looking at the obstacle course, he was looking at her dad.

"Stop that!" She hit him, "He's 40 years old...and straight."

"Age doesn't matter to me." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I'm over a thousand, remember?"

"So would that be pedophilia?" Jack paused to think about it, but before he could, Sargent Masters interrupted.

"Listen up ladies, this is what we use to train the rookies," He gestured toward the course. "You will repeatedly do this until you get a better time than me."

"But what's your time, Sargent?" A man in the crowd asked.

"Let's see." The Sargent tossed the man his stop watch and ran onto the course. He moved through it swiftly, through the tires, up the wall, and around the rest of the course. He made it look so easy. When he finished, he came back and grabbed the stopwatch.

"One minute and forty five seconds." He shouted. "That is the time to beat, get to it." Everyone groaned. It was their first day, and they all knew it was impossible. Eventually they all made it to the course, Jack in the front of the line.

* * *

The Sargent looked around, he knew it was going to take these men all day. Many were tripping and taking minutes just to get themselves back up, others gave up immediately as they made a mistake, making their way back to the front of the course. One man was getting very close to the finish every time, but nobody could beat Sargent Masters' score, it took him months to perfect this course.

Although he couldn't make it, there was one man, Samuel he thought his name was, that would not give up. Every time he fell, he got right back up, he always finished the course before he checked his timing. Even though he was not the strongest and had very slim physical ability, he didn't give up, and that was a person the Sargent wanted on his team.

* * *

Scarlet huffed and puffed, gasping for air, the first hour or so was pretty easy, but when they reached hour four, her chest started to burn. She would not give up though, she kept getting up and trying again. She looked up to see Jack pass her for probably the hundredth time in that hour.

"Having fun?" She asked.

"Actually yes."

"I would have thought that you would have already beat the time already."

"I have, just don't tell daddy." Jack picked up his speed and whizzed by, not having to see Scarlet roll her eyes at him. She quickly remembered she looked like a guy, and made a mental note not to do that again today.

* * *

As it reached hour five, everybody was pretty much dead. They weren't even trying anymore. A half an hour back, Jack decided he had enough and showed his stop watch to the Sargent, who then gave him a seat next to him to watch the show.

Scarlet reached the finish line for the thousandth time today, she looked at her stop watch. It read 3.40. She would have to reduce it by more than a half to get a break. She looked over to Jack. He had a water bottle in his hand and a huge smile on his face. He mouthed something to her. It looked like, _do it for him._ She knew he was talking about her father.

She walked around the course and back to the starting line. She stared it down, using her Time Lord mind to pinpoint exactly how long it would take one each course. She calculated the percentage of fainting, vomiting, and even regenerating. Although the first one was extremely low, the first tow were over 60%. Last but not least, she calculated in her mind what chance she had to complete it...33%.

She looked around. Everyone else was still trying to complete the course, not reaching near the end. Four eyes laid on her, Jack's and The Sargent's. She took a deep breath and ran. She dived under the barbed wire and flew through the tires. She felt unstoppable. She grabbed the rope and reached the top of the rock wall. All she had to do was jump down and she was finished. She jumped down, clicking the end button as she hit the dirt. She looked down and read the time. It said 1.39!

"Yes!" She said quietly but enthusiastically, but something was wrong. Her voice sounded feminine.

* * *

Jack watched as Scarlet got to the top of the wall, leaned over to catch her breath, and then jump down from the top of the wall. He was so proud of her for making it. He hope that she beat the time, so that she could get a break. Jack waited, but she didn't come out from behind the wall. He was worried that she fainted. He tried to get up but the Sargent wouldn't let him.

"Stay down soldier, let'em get up himself." Jack sat back down on his log. He was worried and started to get angry at the Sargent. He was about to try and get up again when he felt a buzzing in his pocket. He smiled, then pulled out his psychic paper, which held a message.

**Help! Lost dog tag, find it! Hurry! -S**

Jack tried not to panic, he looked over to the course, but couldn't see the dog tag anywhere. He got up and looked at the Sargent.

"Sargent, I have had a meaningful break, could I go back onto the course again?" Sargent Masters looked at him in disbelief.

"Very well, just one more run, then I'm calling everyone in for a meal." Jack sprinted off, back to the start of the course. As he crawled under the barbed wire he thought, _wasn't she still looking like a man when she jumped down?_ He ran the rest of the course looking around for it, but he thought he knew where it was.

He climbed to the top of the wall and looked down. He saw a worried Scarlet looking up at him, with a little bit of fear in her eyes. He had never seen that before. He looked down at the corner of the landing to see something catch the moonlight. The sliver of the dog tag shone even in the dark. _It must have fell off when she leaned over._ He bent over, picked it up and jumped down to the bottom of the wall. He hugged Scarlet and put the dog tag back around her neck.

"I'm sorry Jack."

"Don't worry, it's okay."

"Well, thanks." She leaned in for another hug. They both walked out together, all the other men already gathered around the Sargent, anxious to leave and get a meal.

"What was your time soldier?" The Sargent asked Scarlet.

"Oh, uh, minute thirty-nine, sir."

"Good job," He looked deeply into her eyes. "But I can't have my men fainting on the job." He raised his voice. Scarlet groaned quietly to herself. They all left to get a meal.

* * *

All the men had gone to bed early, tired from the activities that took place earlier. All that was left was Scarlet and Jack, sitting on a log near their tent.

"Okay, it's time to go Jack." Scarlet said.

"What do you mean? We just got here." Jack seemed confused.

"Yeah, and I saw my father. Our work here is done, we need to leave."

"Okay, I'm not one to argue." Scarlet pulled up the sleeve of her baggy outfit, revealing the vortex manipulator. Jack punched in the coordinates of his apartment. When the yellow light flashed, they left 2013.

Scarlet woke up on the sofa in Jack's apartment. On the table was a cup of tea that Jack probably picked up from the place down the street. She rolled over and got up slowly. She saw Jack sipping tea on the couch parallel to hers.

"Don't worry," He said, " You were really tired from the training, your body just shut down. Scarlet looked down. Her boobs and curves were back, and so was the clothing she was wearing the day she arrived.

"How did I get in these clothes?" Scarlet asked.

"Oh don't you remember, you got dressed and took a shower before you passed out." Jack said. (as he winked nonchalantly at the readers)

"Okay, I best be off now." Scarlet said, giving Jack a hug. "Thanks for everything."

"I put the coordinates of a couple seconds after you left in the VM, oh and why don't you keep the psychic paper, it matches it beautifully." He smiled. She stuffed the wallet into her pocket, grabbed the hot cup of tea, and pressed the yellow button, off again.

* * *

She stayed standing as she landed, cracking her back upon entering her room. She looked at the time. She sighed, Jack and gotten it wrong by a few hours. Everybody was probably awake already, wondering where she was. She heard a knock on the door. Se opened it to see Clara standing there, her hands behind her back.

"What's up?" Scarlet asked.

"Well, The Doctor told me it Memorial Day for you, so I got you this." Clara pulled out a small American flag from behind her back. She handed it to Scarlet.

"That was really sweet, thank you." Scarlet smiled. "Why don't you come in?" Clara walked into her room and sat on Scarlet's bed.

"Wow this is comfy, I don't know why you don't sleep in it often." Scarlet laughed.

"It's a Time Lord thing, Honey."

"So what is Memorial Day?"

"Well, its pretty self explanatory, you remember those who died in wars."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did your father, your fake father die?" Clara asked, hoping she didn't come off as rude.

"I don't mind, that was a whole life ago." Scarlet cleared her throat." His troop wasn't ready, they only had one day of training and two of his men had disappeared the night before. Out numbered and unprepared, they were sent out into the battle field. His whole troop died."

"Wow, I'm really sorry. I was wondering, could you fix it with the TARDIS?"

"No, I couldn't. It's a fixed point in time. I can detect those now, it's cool." Clara frowned. "But think of all the things that would have changed in my life, I might not have even met you guys."

"But is it worth it?"

"Yes, you guys are fantastic." She said with a fake British accent.

"Oi, my accent isn't funny."

"Yes it is." They heard the door open. The Doctor peeked his head in.

"I can't wait much longer, I'm adventure deprived!" The Doctor called at them. The girls smiled. "Don't just sit there, let's go!"

**So Scarlet still accepts her fake parents as her actual parents, since she has never met the others before. So when she refers to mom or dad, she means the non-power crazy ones.**


	34. Chapter 34- Before

**A.N- Readers! Please forgive me that I haven't updated in almost a week! I've have been so absolutely busy with finals and projects and grades... it's been hectic. This is probably the first time I've had a true break since the weekend. I hope that you guys could forgive me and keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy the chapter! XD.**

Scarlet sighed. She had been non-stop adventuring and military training for the past couple days and she was still beat, even after the power nap at Jack's place. The Doctor couldn't know where she had been, so she decided to keep her groans of pain to herself.

The Doctor ran through the hallway and into the control room, running in circles and petting the controls. Scarlet smiled, she enjoyed seeing the kid in The Doctor, it was always better than when he was screaming or yelling.

"So," He looked over to the girls. "Where shall we go today?"

"Well we picked last, I guess it's your turn." Clara said smiling. She always liked where The Doctor picked, except when they were being chased by Cybermen, or crazy Martians.

"Perfect! I know just the place." The Doctor made a couple circles around the controls. It looked as though he was looking for a specific control. When he had found it, he did a little jump in the air and leaned in to press it. He was too late, the TARDIS started to shake, taking off.

"Why is the old cow taking us somewhere!" Clara shouted, but the TARDIS replied with a worried noise.

"I don't think she is." Scarlet exclaimed as the TARDIS landed. But it didn't make a churning groaning voice, it crashed, a loud bang echoing in the room. All three of them fell to the floor.

Scarlet was the first to get up, helping Clara up. By the time she was off the ground and done complaining, The Doctor was up and heading for the door.

"Doctor! Shouldn't we check where we are first!" Scarlet yelled. But it was too late, The Doctor froze in the door way slowly putting his hands into the air.

"Doctor, what is it!" Clara said as she and Scarlet ran out next to him. Clara froze, putting her hands up just like The Doctor. Scarlet didn't know what was going on, so she followed their motions.

"WE HAVE AQUIRED A TARDIS, TWO TIMELORDS ABOARD, EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE!" The large group of pepper shakers chanted. They all squinted as their guns fired.

* * *

Scarlet closed her eyes and turned away. _Not even a proper hello, _she thought. But I guess this is how some aliens greet their visitors, shoot first and ask questions later. She felt kind of...unaccomplished. She thought maybe she would regenerate saving a life or doing something cool. She thought quickly, diving in front of Clara as the lasers fired. But they never reached their victims, being absorbed by a force field around them.

"WHAT IS THIS DEFENSE?" One of the bigger salt shakers asked.

"My TARDIS, I forgot I had that installed, by the way, Scarlet, these are Daleks; hostile balls of hate that apparently can't harm us." The Doctor smiled. Scarlet pulled herself off the ground to see Clara beaming at her. She must have realized what she tried to do. "Just don't go past the force field." He added as they were getting a little to close.

"THE TIMELORDS WILL SURRENDER." The bigger Dalek, probably the leader said.

"Why? We can just leave right now and be on our way." The Doctor turned around to walk into the TARDIS, then some thing came into his mind. He turned around and pointed at the leader.

"Why didn't you call me by my name? Oswin didn't erase the hive mind yet, we're too far in the past. You should know me."

"WE DO NOT KEEP NAMES OF UNIMPORTANT TIMELORDS IN OUR HIVE MIND."

"What planet are we on?" The Doctor said, a little worried.

"THE PLANET OF THE DALEKS."

"Yes, but which one?"

"THE ONLY PLANET OF THE DALEKS, SKARO." The Doctor took a step back, Skaro was almost destroyed during the time war and the Daleks ditched it, letting it rot, this place looked new, and clean.

"Doctor," Scarlet had managed to figure out what year it was. "It's 54018 of the Gallifreyan calendar, we've gone before the Time War." The Doctor ran into the TARDIS, but the leader shouted after him.

"THE TARDIS HAS BEEN IMBOBILIZED." The Doctor ran back out, with anger on his face. He pondered for a millisecond, then got onto his knees and put his hands up once again.

"Fine, we surrender. What do you want?" He gestured for the girls to get on their knees as well. They followed.

"YOU MUST MEET OUR DEMANDS."

"And what are those?" The Doctor asked, keeping his cool.

"WE NEED HER." The Dalek pointed its eyestalk in the direction of Scarlet.


	35. Chapter 35- Daleks

**A.N- Hey Readers! I'm thinking about wrapping up this story soon, any opinions? If I do wrap it up, don't worry, I will write another story. This is mostly because the views and reviews on this story have been going down. If you want me to continue, let me know!**

Scarlet leaned over to the Dalek, who was now only feet on the other side of the force field. She gave it a look as though she could she could handle anything.

"You try and kill us and then ask for our help, how was that going to help you?"

"THE OTHER TWO WOULD HAVE BEEN EXTERMINATED."

"What do you mean? The Doctor's a Time Lord, he would regenerate too."

"HE HAS REACHED HIS FINAL REGENERATION." Scarlet turned around to see The Doctor, who looked angry but guilty at the same time.

"But this is your eleventh regeneration right?" She asked.

"Yeah, but... its complicat-" He was cut off by the extremely rude Dalek.

"CEASE TALKING, YOU WILL MEET OUR DEMANDS." She turned back around.

"And what if I don't?"

"YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS WON'T BE ABLE TO LEAVE." She turned around. Scarlet knew that The Doctor and Clara had experiences with the Daleks, she could tell by their faces. The Doctor had a face full of hate with a little sorrow hidden under it, while Clara had a face covered with fear and worry.

"What are your demands?" Scarlet asked. The Doctor broke into the conversation.

"Yeah, and why can't I do it?"

"THE MALE TIME LORD IS TOO OLD, HE COULD NOT HANDLE OUR TASK."

"Really! How old am I then?" He asked.

"SCANNERS SAY... 1,246 YEARS OF AGE."

"Wow," He said turning to Scarlet, "I didn't even know that." He turned back to the Daleks.

"So! What do you need a young Time Lord to do for you?"

"THE MACHINE WHICH CREATES DALEK SHELLS IS MALFUNCTIONING, OUR SHELLS WILL MELT IF WE GO NEAR THE MACHINE."

"Oh, so YOU want help from us." The Doctor said smiling.

"WE DO NOT KNOW THE ORIGIN OF THE WORD 'HELP'."

"Doctor, what do they want me to do?" Scarlet asked.

"They want you to fix the machine that molds their shells, they can't do it because it is so hot in there that their own shell will melt; a Time Lord could withstand the heat."

"So why can't you do it?"

"Apparently I'm too old, hah! this body works perfectly!" He said wiggling his arms around, trying to make a point.

"Don't worry, I'll do it." She said to The Doctor and Clara, then turned to the Daleks. "How do I know that you won't shoot me the second after I step out of this force field?" She yelled to the large group.

"WITHOUT THE MACHINE, OUR RACE WILL GO EXTINCT."

"Let me talk to my friends for a second." She grabbed their arms and walked into the broken down TARDIS. "What do I do!"

"I don't want you going! Daleks are evil, lying little machines filled with hate and they could kill you in a millisecond!" Clara cried, trying to put emphasis into every word.

"But Clara, If I don't go, we'll be stuck here."

"Although you shouldn't trust Daleks, the more we stay so far in the past, the more things can go wrong, I mean, we are so far in the past, I'm not even born yet!" The Doctor exclaimed, waiving his hands around as he spoke. "I think you should go." Clara looked angry, she pulled The Doctor over to the side and they started whispering. Scarlet saw a lot of smacks and heard a lot of 'oi's', but in the end it looked as though they came to an agreement.

"Scarlet," The Doctor put his arms on her shoulders, "You need to go, I just wish we had something to use for communication!" His voice got louder as he spoke.

"What about this?" Scarlet pointed to the vortex manipulator that was still on her wrist.

"What your watch?" Clara asked. Scarlet opened the top to see a message on the screen. **Perception Filter, you're** **welcome. **

"Yeah, Jack gave it to me, you can communicate with people."

"Who is this Jack and why does he keep giving you gifts?" Clara said with an evil smile on her face. She didn't know if she was jealous of him, or jealous of her.

"I'll tell you about it another time." Scarlet smiled as The Doctor grumbled something to himself. "What was that Doctor?"

"Oh I was just wondering if you checked it for evil spirits yet."

"Stop, this is serious. Can you create a link with your sonic?" The Doctor pulled out his sonic and whirled it around a little bit.

"Talk into the watch." He commanded.

"Testing one two three four." She said slowly. For the time she was talking, the noise coming out of the sonic vanished and was replaced by Scarlet's voice.

"Perfect, Let's go!" he Doctor chirped. Scarlet walked in front already outside the TARDIS. Clara stopped and punched The Doctor in the shoulder. Hard.

"Oi, What was that for?"

"Stop sounding so excited, we are sacrificing our friend to the Daleks, be a little more mature!"

"Sorry, sorry." They both stepped out of the TARDIS and back into the room full of Daleks.

* * *

"We will meet your demands in exchange of our freedom."

"EXCELLENT, STEP OUT FROM THE FORCE FIELD." Scarlet felt a little uneasy, but she guessed anyone would if a bunch of aliens with guns attached to them had their weapons pointed directly at you. She closed her eyes and stepped over. She heard no blasts or fires, no noise at all. The whole room was engulfed in silence. She followed the leader Dalek out into the hall and to where ever it was taking her.

As they were walking, and...rolling, Scarlet realized that they were in some kind of factory. She figured they had set up a beam to pick up TARDIS' that got a little close and then forced them into helping them. She didn't know why they happened to be floating around Skaro thousands of years before the earth of The Doctor was born.

When they walked into a room full of Daleks they usually gave them a weird look... well it wasn't really a look, just pointing their eyestalk at her. She guessed they had sent something out that told the Daleks they weren't allowed to exterminate. She felt so weird walking through a building full of The Doctor's greatest enemy when they were at their prime.

Finally they reached a room that was empty. She could tell it was a little bit warmer than the other rooms that they had been in, which were kept icy cold. At the other end of the room was a door that had a window in the middle. It didn't really help though, completely covered with smoke. The Dalek turned to face her.

"YOU WILL DIAGNOSE THE PROBLEM AND EXTERMINATE IT."

"But I don't know anything about mechanics!"

"SILENCE, ALL TIME LORDS HAVE THE ABILITY TO FIX THINGS." She inched closer to the door, reaching for the handle. She guess the room was designed by some humanoid because Daleks couldn't exactly open doors with handles on them. The metal knob would have probably burned Clara, but the warm feeling greeted her again like when she was tied to the burning ropes. She opened the door and flung herself into the room, closing the door as she entered. She was only in there for seconds and she started to sweat. She opened up the vortex manipulator and spoke into it.

"Okay Doctor, I'm in. What do I do?"


	36. Chapter 36- Hotter than Hot

**A.N- Hey readers! I'm still alive! I'm sorry about all the breaks between updates lately. It's not just the crazy finals I've had to do, but I also got an awful cold that gave me a headache every time I looked a computer screen. Don't worry everybody, I wouldn't end the fic so abruptly and without a proper conclusion, so I will continue the story for now. My updates will be scarce until next Friday due to finals. I have a challenge for you guys! If any of you could make a better summary for my story than I would greatly appreciate it! PM me with any ideas. Don't be shy, R&R!**

Scarlet sighed, she hated to be told what to do. First by the Daleks forcing them to fix their shell machine, and now The Doctor, giving her the full Fixing For Dummies version of how to fix this flipping machine. She was getting a little frustrated but kept her cool just like she always had.

"_So what is the problem exactly?"_ The Doctor asked through the VM. Scarlet looked around one of the contraptions. It was long like a conveyer belt that made an assembly line out of Dalek head pieces.

"I don't know, but it looks like it is coming from the beginning, nothing is coming out except liquid."

"_The machine must be over heating_." Scarlet wiped a large mound of sweat off her forehead.

"No shit, I cold have told you that."

_"Oi, what did I say about swearing!"_

"It's rude, annoying and I have no tolerance for it!" She said with a mimic British accent.

"_Close enough. So, we need to stop the machine from over heating."_

"Okay, how do we do that."

"_You're a Time Lord, shouldn't you know how to fix things?"_

"Why do people keep saying that!" The machine let out a small shower of sparks. "Okay fixing, fixing, fixing, fixing." Scarlet kept repeating until The Doctor stepped in.

"_Check to see if whatever is heating it is working properly."_ Scarlet walked over to the oven type thing. An awful screeching noise was coming out of it. Sheets of metal would come through and then melt within seconds. The liquid fell over the sides and onto Scarlet's shoes, which melted along with it.

"Great, I liked these shoes." Scarlet hissed as she waved goodbye to he favorite black converse. Now she had to walk around an over heated liquid squirting machine barefoot.

She put her focus back to the machine. A large chunk of whatever the machine was made from had slightly melted down it was skidding against the fast moving conveyer belt.

"I found it." She said, with a little too much spirit in her voice. Her smile went away quickly, because the voice that responded wasn't The Doctor's.

"_That's nice Red, oooh you're with the Daleks, not my preference but metal salt shakers could be a fun dinner date_." The immortal idiot sounded from the VM. Scarlet looked at the screen to see Jack looking up at her.

"What do you want Jack, I'm a little busy saving my friends lives."

"_Oh wow, you look hot when you're hot, what temperature are you in right now_?"

"I don't know," She said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead again. "But it's really hot." She paused for a second. "Are you drunk? You didn't call me Red last time we talked."

"_Nah, I'm fine, oh, since you're with the Daleks, I've got you a present_." In a little tube attached to the VM, a vial entered, kind of like at banks. Filled in the vial was a bubblegum pink liquid that smelled between ink and rat poison.

"What is this?" Scarlet asked, picking the vial out of the tube and examining it.

"_A little present to the Daleks. When your finished saving humanity or whatever you are doing, put it into that giant bucket of liquid metal. It'll be loads of fun_." Jack gave a toothy smile.

"Is it bad?" Scarlet asked.

"_No, just a little revenge for them killing me."_

"If I do it will you let me finish my job?"

"_At your service Lady Red."_ Jack hung up, his picture vanished. Replacing his voice was The Doctor's, which as in mid-yell...

"_ARE YOU THERE SCARLET_!" The Doctor shouted through the VM.

"YES, I'm here, and I found the problem."

"_Oh...sorry, I guess we broke up for a couple minutes" _The Doctor answered apologetically.

"Yeah... broken up-"

"So what is the problem?" The Doctor asked, restored to his cheery state.

"Some metal from the machine is making friction with the conveyer belt which is heating the oven up more than it needs to be."

_"Can you fix it?"_ He asked.

"Yeah, If I just get my hand in here." Scarlet tried to pull the machine piece back to its rightful place, but reacted immediately from the heat of the metal. Even a Time Lord couldn't stand that much heat. "Ouch!" She heard a voice come from the VM, but again, it wasn't The Doctor's.

"_Scarlet, it's Clara! You better get back here in one piece! Be careful._" Even though Scarlet couldn't see her, she felt the sincerity in her voice.

"Don't worry Clara, I will." Scarlet closed her eyes. She thought of the cold air in South Korea, and of London during the witch hunt. With her eyes still closed, she reached out for the metal and pulled. Her muscled were still sore from training but she still tried hard, she would not give up. She let go when nothing happened. She sighed, but she was not giving up.

She wiped her forehead, covered with a clump of sweat once again. Another thing met her, fatigue. The heat was sapping her energy and making her feel like she was going to faint. With this lack of energy she could not pull on the metal again, she would surely burn her hands off.

_Think like a Time Lord, think, think, THINK!. _She hit her head, which didn't help the fatigue. She was no good at being a Time Lord, that was The Doctor's job.

She fell to her knees. She thought about what would happen if she regenerated now. Would she just keep regenerating because of the overwhelming heat. The heat and that annoying screeching noise were blocking her thoughts. She was usually so optimistic and now she was thinking about death. She looked down. She was going to miss this body. The way it looked in clothes. _CLOTHES! _

She pulled off her blouse, revealing her white tank top. The now exposed areas were quickly covered by the heat. _What a stupid idea._ Her plan didn't work. _Maybe I should take my pants off. _She started undoing her belt when she remembered what was on it. Her sonic blaster! She pulled the blaster out and shot in at the loose metal. The blast wasn't as hot as the oven but it gave enough force to blow the shard off the end of the machine, making the annoying screeching noise cease.

The heat in the room didn't change much, it would need to air out a little bit. The problem was fixed, she could leave now. Crawling on the floor she started heading toward the door. Then she remembered the glass vial in her palm. She sighed, crawled over to the bucket and poured it in. Who knew what would happen? She crawled out of the room and took a deep breath. The air wasn't much cooler, but it was enough to get her back onto her feet and back the room where Clara and The Doctor were being held.

The cool air now inviting her, she went from a walk to a jog to get back behind the safety of the force field. She ran straight to Clara to give her a big hug.

"You went dead for a while! We were so worried!" She said excited.

"I'm fine, I promise." The Doctor went in and joined the hug. When the emotional moment was over, The Doctor went back the Daleks which had now all entered the room.

"She did what you asked, now de-immobilize the TARDIS and we will be on our way."

"SHE WOULD MAKE A FINE DALEK." The leader Dalek said. His words had power. The Doctor grew furious while Clara stepped back crying.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" The Doctor screamed at the pepper shakers. Him and the leader kept on screaming while Scarlet went over to comfort Clara.

"What's wrong honey?"

"They said the same thing to me." She said in a small weak voice. "And then they turned me into one."

"No they didn't, you're right here, completely human."

"Well, not this me, one of the other mes. Oswin." Clara's voice changed as she muttered the name. She said it strong like she was remembering someone who had fallen in battle. Scarlet knew, that's how her mother used to say her father's name. Scarlet picked up Clara and wrapped her in a hug. The hug was short because The Doctor broke in.

"Time to go ladies!"

"They are letting us go?" Clara asked.

"Well no, I'm letting us go. They immobilized the TARDIS using energy from the hive mind. When the most powerful Dalek here," He pointed to the leader which laid immobilized, "got a little to close to my sonic, I shut down the energy and now my old girl is ready to fly!" He jumped excitedly, than ran into the TARDIS, who's lights were back. The Doctor started punching in coordinates.

"First, let's get as far away from Skaro as possible." He said.

"Finally we're out of there, I'm starving." Clara said, running to the kitchen.

"HEY, you're not the one who dealt with a freaking Dalek factory!" Scarlet chased after her. She was clearly famished. She ran into the kitchen peeking behind Clara who was frozen in front of the refrigerator.

"DOCTOR!" Scarlet screamed.

"What!?" He yelled back, a little concerned.

"Where the HELL is all the food!" Clara yelled.

"Oi, stop swearing in there!"

**A.N- Do you guys want to find out about Jack and his mysterious pink liquid? Tune in next time to find out:D**


	37. Chapter 37- Food Shopping

**A.N- Hey guys, how are you all doing? I just wanted you to know that I made a short story so you should all check it out and tell me what you think. Also, I changed my summary, which was written by an amazing fan, TheDoctorFiona. All credit for the summary goes to her. Hope you enjoy this chapter which takes a little break from all of the adventure. R&R! XD**

The Doctor walked into the kitchen, to see both girls angrily staring at the empty refrigerator.

"So what's the problem?" He asked.

"Where's all the food? Doesn't the TARDIS just make food appear?" Clara asked.

"Something could be broken." Scarlet said.

"Or she could have run out." The Doctor added.

"Run out? Has this ever happened before?" Clara asked.

"No but-"

"So you're saying we've been eating food that is hundreds of years old?!" Clara started getting angry.

"Maybe, I'm not really sure how it works exactly. Time Lords don't need as many nutrients as humans so I don't really try to figure things out that involve food." Clara looked angry. With The Doctor, Clara never felt that she had a deficiency of something. Now that she was extremely hungry and there was no food...it just felt weird. She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Well you know what this means." Scarlet jumped into the conversation. The Doctor and Clara turned to her direction. She smiled.

"We get to go food shopping." With that, The Doctor started to argue.

"Why don't you to go yourselves, I can't bother myself with such domestics."

"No, your coming." Clara said sternly.

"But I don't want to go!" He whined.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Scarlet smiled, "I haven't done domestics in a while." The Doctor tried to protest, but Clara pinned him down while Scarlet flew them to a grocery store. It was not until they entered the store did they realize their big mistake.

* * *

"Oooh bananas!" The Doctor ran off as he saw the tower.

"So where are we?" Clara asked Scarlet as she got a chart.c

"Oh, somewhere in America, 21st century... I think the south because of the heat. I would guess Arizona." She said, smelling the air.

"You have to stop doing that, it's pretty creepy."

"What? It's a Time Lord thing, you're just jealous." They pulled over into an aisle.

* * *

They went around to get basic needs; bread, eggs, meats, and snacks. They hadn't seen The Doctor in a while, the store was pretty big so he must have been infatuated with everything. Maybe domestics were too much for him to handle. Scarlet chuckled in her head. The man who could save planets couldn't pick out food for himself. Then she though of something.

"Crap." Scarlet said.

"What's wrong?" Clara asked, picking out which apples were the ripest.

"Let me go find The Doctor, you keep shopping." Scarlet left the area Clara was shopping in, then sprinted to find The Doctor. They were all caught up with grocery shopping that they had forgotten to get money. She looked around until she finally found The Doctor at the flower section.

He had already gotten his own cart filled with lots of fish sticks, custard, bananas and some others foods with bright colored packaging. He seemed to be arguing rather loudly with the woman at the counter.

"Doctor, I need to borrow your sonic." The Doctor turned around quickly and pulled Scarlet to the side.

"Scarlet, I think the woman at the desk is a Carrionite!" He whispered to her.

"I don't know what that is, but I can assure you she's probably not." Scarlet sighed. Why did The Doctor have to act so stupid when he was out in public.

"But look at her wrinkly skin!" He said, trying to contain himself to a whisper. Scarlet put her hands on his shoulders.

"Look, I know you just want a proper adventure, but you're not going to get one here. We need to buy food and go back to the TARDIS, the more you cooperate the faster we will be back to adventuring." The Doctor sighed.

"Okay."

"Go put all that food back, except for maybe the bananas and go find Clara." He started to walk away. "And can I get your sonic!" He seemed down, but he tossed him her sonic anyways. Scarlet guessed he trusted her enough with it. Now to go rob a bank!

* * *

She felt bad about it, she really did, but they needed the money. She tried to assure herself this as she pointed the sonic at the ATM. About 200 hundred dollars came out and landed into her hand. She held the crisp green bills in her hand.

With everything around her British all the time it was nice to feel something American. She was so infatuated with the money that she didn't see the cop standing right behind her.

"Excuse me ma'am, can I see your bank card?"

* * *

The Doctor was a little disappointed when he arrived to Clara's side, since she agreed with Scarlet that they didn't need and frozen fish fingers. It was also really boring. Clara was too focused on getting food to strike a conversation with him. What could he talk about when picking out food? He felt so boring and human. He sighed as they continued shopping. How long would this last?

"Have you seen Scarlet?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, I saw her a little while ago."

"Did she say anything was wrong?"

"No, she just asked for my sonic."

"And you gave it to her?"

"Yeah, I trust her, sort of."

"Great, so we can't contact her, did she say where she was going?"

"No, but with all these things with prices labeled on them, I think she went to get money."

"That's what she was so worried about. I guess we can't leave here until she comes back." She took a pause to look at the meats. "What kind of meat do you like?"

* * *

Scarlet froze when she saw the police officer. She remembered what her mom always told her if she was being questioned by a police officer. _Answer all of their questions and don't look_ _guilty. _What her mother didn't know is that she actually was guilty. She stood there and smiled. The officer got closer to her. He had short blonde hair, hazel eyes and a stern look on his face. Before he got too close, Scarlet slipped the sonic into her bigger-on-the-inside pockets of her tool belt. She smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" She asked with an innocent voice.

"Could I see you bank card?" He said, slowing it down like Scarlet was some kind of idiot, which she wasn't.

"Yes of course." She tried to flirt, although she wasn't that good at it. She didn't have much experience. She pulled out the psychic paper she used on the cruise form her tool belt pocket and handed it to the officer.

"This is a fake." He said almost immediately.

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm not an idiot ma'am, If you used this card to get that money wouldn't it still be in the machine?" This guy was pretty smart. But she guessed that they wouldn't give idiots a gun and a badge. "You're coming with me." He grabbed her arms.

"Wait! I need to get back to my friends!"

"What is this money for, a pot deal?" He snatched the money out of her hand. "Is 'your friends' slang for your drug dealers?"

"No! Do I seriously look like someone who does drugs, seriously?"

"Stolen money is stolen money. Get into the car ma'am." She ducked her head into the car. Great, now she had no money and she was arrested. What was she going to do?

**A.N- Sorry, but no Jack and the mysterious pink liquid this chapter, but after I finish this plot. I promise! **


	38. Chapter 38- Daleks, Police, and Pudding

**A.N- Sorry for the delay, but here is The Mysterious Case of Jack and the Pink Liquid. Enjoy!**

Satellite 5- 200,100

Jack couldn't hide it, he was terrified. He had him positioned on the last floor above The Doctor, he was his last hope. He could hear the screams of pain and agony as innocent people were blasted down on floors under him. When heard the sound of the Daleks approaching floor 499, he took a deep breath and aimed his gun. Nothing was going to get past him, not some stinking Dalek.

He heard the noise of the Daleks approaching. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and aimed at their eyestalk. He fired, rounds of bullets rocketing across the room and towards the Daleks. Nothing was working. He looked to his side, both allies were dead.

Jack turned around and ran, trying to buy time for The Doctor, but he reached a dead end. He turned around to get a good look at his killers. They were Daleks alright, but something was different than the tales he had heard about them. He tried to hold in his laughter.

"You're pink." He giggled out. "Wow, this looks like something I would do." The Daleks looked angry, well, as angry as a machine could look.

"WE HAD DIFFICULTIES WITH MECHANICS." One of the Daleks called. He must of been embarrassed. Jack took this opportunity to pull out another gun and start shooting. He couldn't aim very well because he broke out laughing when he took a second look at them.

"EXTERMINATE!" Another one of the Daleks screamed. Their lasers shot out, striking Jack dead.

**Yes my friends, Jack turned all of the universes Daleks bubblegum pink. It happened al throughout time but I guessed this would be the best scene to show it to you. Back to the story! :)**

* * *

The police officer decided not to cuff her until they arrived at the station, which was a big mistake. She decided to use the time to push her gun and The Doctor's sonic all the way to the bottom of her bigger-on-the-inside pockets, so no dumb but attractive police men could find them. She didn't want to pull out her gun and start shooting now, since the man she wanted to shoot was in a fast moving car that would crash if the person driving it randomly got stunned.

She sighed. She didn't have The Doctor to get her out of this one, just a two sonic objects and her vast Time Lord brain. So I guess she wasn't so helpless. She was still baffled how she could get passed Daleks and crazy fish people, but when some police officer catches her, she sits so helpless in a police car.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, trying not to sound intimidating.

"Back to the station ma'am, you could pay a mighty fine for stealing."

"Why do you think I stole the money? How could I pay a fine if I didn't have any?"

"By the way you are dressed, you look like you have money, but no matter, you could always take the jail time instead." Scarlet decided not to answer. She was annoyed by this guy, no matter how nice his blond hair was. She wish she could pull her blaster and stun him in a second. But that wouldn't work, she had to play the role of a normal criminal.

* * *

When they arrived at the station, they decided to leave her in a room that wasn't necessarily a jail cell, just a room with a couple chairs. When the officer walked in, she guessed it was a interrogation room. This officer was older, with gray hair and a large moustache that covered his top lip. He had an even sterner look on is face hen the younger officer, who was probably watching through the one-way mirror on the side of the room. She stole money, she didn't kill a person.

The man walked in like he owned the place and sat down. He placed two things on the table, the eight 20$ bills and the "empty" tool belt that was taken from her earlier.

"Does this money look familiar to you?" He asked.

"Yes, I stole it from the ATM like an hour ago." The officer's eyes widened.

"You're confessing? Just like that?"

"Yeah, and really an interrogation room? I didn't kill anybody."

"Well we can't punish you if you haven't confessed." Scarlet thought for a second. She tried to act cool and better than this man, which was working, but it wouldn't help her get out of here. She was thinking of a plan when the officer asked a question.

"But why do you have an empty tool belt?" She used her fast thinking to think of a plan even before he finished talking.

"Well it's not empty, it has a secret compartment." The mans eyes looked intrigued.

"Show me."

"Nah, I don't feel like it." She said without any care in her voice. He stuck his arm all the way down both of the pockets, patting down the sides for anything secretive. When he couldn't find it Scarlet took a deep breath and put her acting skills to the test.

"Fine, let me show you, but you have to take the cuffs off." The man followed her orders, taking the cuffs off and thrusting the belt into her hands. She reached into the pocket which held the blaster out. She pulled it out quickly and shot the officer. He immediately fell to the ground, his body making a thump.

Faster than she thought, a group of officers entered the room, all pointing her guns at her. She was too fast for them. Every man was shot down before they could put their fingers on the trigger. She picked the money off of the table and exited through the door that the officers had opened.

"Thanks for opening the door boys." She laughed as she looked down at their sleeping bodies.

* * *

She held the gun in front of her as she went down the halls, looking for an exit. She could sense it was close by. She rounded the corner and shot an officer. As she fell to the ground, the door as revealed. She exited it, but didn't know where to go. Still in a fast thinking mode, she hopped into the closest police car and punched in the name of the grocery store into the GPS.

Scarlet wasn't worried about stealing hundreds of dollars, or stunning every officer in Arizona, she was nervous about driving the police car. She had only driven once, and she had almost made to innocent kids loose their dessert. She started the car while taking a deep breath, then drove off glad she was staying on the right side of the road.

* * *

She parked in the corner of the grocery store not to create any attention to her, then ran into the store. The store was massive and she didn't know how to find them, or if they were even still here. She turned the corner and went to the flower station to talk to the old woman who was still there.

"Umm, excuse me, I'm looking for that man that was talking to you earlier, the floppy haired one?"

"Oh yes." She said grimly as she remembered. "I saw him and a young lady over there in the corner while I was taking a break. I would go get them, they've been here hours." Scarlet looked at her VM, she had been gone for 3 hours.

"Crap." She said under her breath as she ran down the aisle to find her friends. She found them hiding behind their cart, in the corner next to the meat shaking and mumbling to themselves.

"What are you two doing?" She asked. When they heard her voice, they jumped up and gave her a hug.

"Where have you been?" Clara asked, not sure to be relieved or angry.

"I got the money, how were we going to pay without money?"

"It took you three hours to stop at an ATM and grab a couple pounds?" The Doctor questioned.

"Well, dollars and I came into a little trouble but I've got it so we can leave now." Scarlet looked at the cart. All of the frozen foods Clara had picked out were now melted. "You might want to exchange those." Clara looked angry.

"No, YOU can do it, since it's your fault they melted."

* * *

Soon Scarlet was finished and they bought the food, having just enough money to keep them full for a couple weeks. Thankfully, upon entering the TARDIS, the old girl unbagged and put everything away from them. Everyone pulled out some food and started eating.

"Would anyone like some custard?" The Doctor asked, waiving his cup in the air before he took a spoonful.

"Doctor, that is not custard." Scarlet giggled.

"What do you mean its not custard? It looks like it."

"You can't find custard that easily in America." She go up and looked at the container.

"Yup, vanilla pudding." She said, showing him the label.

"Pudding! No, I need custard!" The Doctor whined.

"Why don't you try it, you might like it." Clara said.

"Oh alright." He took a small spoonful and slowly brought it into his mouth. After he swallowed, he made multiple disgusted faces, ran to the sink and spit out whatever remained in his mouth.

"Pudding is horrid." Clara and Scarlet bursted out laughing.


	39. Chapter 39- Dresses

**A.N- Hello everyone and welcome to the 39th chapter. I will be your host, Sky. I'm sorry for my lack of writing, which is due to pure laziness above anything else. I am allowing you to hate me, just keep favoriting and reviewing this story. Enjoy the chapter!**

Some days on the TARDIS were pretty slow. Clara stayed in her room to catch up on some sleep, The Doctor usually adding more apps to his sonic screwdriver, and Scarlet...doing something to keep her occupied. With all of these adventures they had been going on, Scarlet didn't know what she enjoyed doing. Was she artistic? Did she like inventing like the Doctor? She had no clue. She did know one thing, she loved adventuring, and that was exactly what the TARDIS had planned for her today.

She walked into the console room, fully equipped with black combat boots, white skinny jeans and a TARDIS blue zip-up sweatshirt. She walked over to some of the controls when she heard a noise that she didn't recognize. It sounded like the printer in her old home office.

Scarlet looked over to see a freshly printed paper the size of a business card come out of a slot on the side of the console. She read the paper aloud with slight confusion in her tone.

"Scarlet Oswald, Minister." She read, "Hey, what is this?" The TARDIS let out a chuckle. Scarlet kept reading.

"Does Marriages, Baptisms, and Baby Naming Ceremonies. Call the number below for information." Like it was planned, as she finished reading the TARDIS phone started ringing. She opened the door, leaned over the galaxy, and opened the phone box to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Scarlet answered with uncertainty.

_"Hello, My name is Dana Connelly, I saw your website online and was wondering if you were open next week for a wedding."_ The TARDIS let out a chuckle. Whatever this was, she was planning it, so Scarlet went along.

"Yes, I'm open all next week, and reason for the short notice?"

_"We just want something small and quick, we aren't very religious so nothing too crazy."_

"Very well, that will work, what is the date and time?"

_"Next Saturday, July 10th at 3:00 at Hickory Hill Country Club in West Hartford."_

"And, Uhh.. what year is that?"

_"Don't be silly, it's 2035."_

"Okay, thanks it was just for the...records."

_"Okay, the theme is green and brown, so we would like you to match, uh...is there anything else, I'm new to this."_

"Do you want to meet before the wedding?"

"_No we saw your website and you do a lovely job, we trust you."_

_"_Okay, I'll see you then." Scarlet hung up the phone. She paused for a brief second and then realized who she was talking to.

"You want me to preform Dana's wedding? I've never married anyone before, is that even legal?" The TARDIS let out a churning noise that sounded like giggling, then the noise of the printer took over. Two more things printed out, a wedding certificate and a script for the wedding.

"I need an assistant." Scarlet ran into the hall to find Clara's room. She peaked in to see the lights still off, but that didn't matter. She bursted in and flipped the light switch on, making the sleeping woman squint and swear quietly to herself.

"Scarlet? I told you I'm sleeping in today." She rolled over to face her. Her tone of voice sounded pretty angry, but that didn't affect Scarlet.

"Come on, get up, I have something fun for us to do today." She said with a exaggeration on the word fun. Clara just rolled over again and groaned.

"Just me and you, and I will make sure there are no aliens there to ruin our day, not even The Doctor." Clara lifted her head. Scarlet could understand, a break from all the crazy and extra terrestrial beings should be allowed once and a while.

"So what are we doing?" She asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

"Go to the wardrobe, get a nice dress, needs to be green and brown, meet me in the control room." Clara got up as Scarlet was exiting the room.

"Yeah, but where are we going?" Scarlet turned around and smiled.

"We are going to preform a wedding."

* * *

Scarlet walked once again into the control room, except this time she wore a different outfit. She wore a light green flowery dress that went down between her knee and her ankle, and a brown sun hat. She also had on a pair of brown heels that have been hurting her feet the second she put them on. She decided to look on this so called 'website' that Dana found her on. She was deep into reading when Clara walked in behind her.

She turned around to see her in a beautiful creamy brown dress that went up to her knees with a darker brown belt. She wore a green headband and matching green jewelry. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Sorry, I think the TARDIS was hiding all the nicer dresses from me, she definitely gave you a beauty." Clara said, eying Scarlet's outfit.

"No, no, you look great." They shared a smile.

"So since when could you marry people?" Clara asked, looking over Scarlet's shoulder at the monitor.

"Since this morning, apparently I specialize in gay and lesbian weddings." Scarlet pointed to part of the screen. "People like that must be normal in 2035, I mean when I was young, you could get married in every state."

"They must have made a whole business out of it." Clara said. "But what's with Scarlet Oswald?"

"Probably the TARDIS messing with us, I mean you are the only one with a last name on this ship." Clara picked up the script for the wedding.

"How will you remember this in such short time?"

"I've already done it." She pointed to her head. "Time Lord brain remembers a lot of stuff." Before Clara could ask another question, Scarlet pulled the appropriate levers and pushed the right buttons to get them to 2035. She walked over to the door and held it open.

"After you."


	40. Chapter 40-Wedding

**A.N-** **Hello and welcome to chapter 40! This chapter is not going to be anything adventurous or crazy, mostly just a plot used for character development. If you are craving adventure, don't worry, adventure always rears its head in a Doctor Who fic. I am going to try some different writing styles, so let me know how that goes. Enjoy the chapter and R&R!**

Scarlet was sweating nervously. The hot windless air caused small droplets of sweat to form on her forehead. She tried to move her hand to wipe her forehead but she was too stiff to move. She was also tied to a pole, so close to the person next to her that she could feel their body heat colliding. She tilted her head, smelling lilacs along with the stench of sweat filling the room. _Clara. _Scarlet had no sonic blaster to get her out of this mess, thanks to the fact that dresses don't have pockets... or belt loops. She made a mental note to sew both of those to every article of clothing she owned... if she could sew. Scarlet sighed, what did she do to get herself into this mess.

* * *

Scarlet locked eyes with Dana, who was sitting across the garden talking to some other guests. She looked so old, even though she was probably only 27. Her creamy brown hair flew down and rested neatly on her shoulders, accented by a beautiful flowered pin. She wore sleeveless dress which started out black and went white as it reached the skirt. She walked over to her, Clara following quickly behind her.

"Scarlet Oswald, I'm the minister." She shook hands with Dana.

"Of course, I'm Dana, we talked on the phone." Dana had a warm smile covering her face.

"Shall I set up there?" Scarlet pointed to the white gazebo that rested at the end of the garden. It was covered in green and brown flowers.

"Yes, but first why don't you go inside and introduce yourself to the other bride, she's inside, her name is Lisa."

"Yeah, I'll get right to it." Scarlet exited the garden, making her way indoors. Clara found herself standing next to Scarlet, carrying her script in a small black folder.

"So just another domestic day?" Clara asked.

"I guess so, maybe the TARDIS was being nice, asking us to marry my old friend."

"So no aliens?"

"No aliens, I promise, now wait out here, let me talk to the other bride." Clara stopped in the doorway as Scarlet walking into the room full of women who were probably the bridesmaids. They were all wearing pale green or brown dresses, while one woman wore a long beautiful white dress. Scarlet got a good look at the woman. She was short and had a large frame, she had short black hair and brown eyes. Scarlet walked up and offered her hand.

"Hello, I'm Scarlet Oswald, I'll be preforming the wedding."

"Oh hello," The woman forced out a warm smile. She looked incredibly nervous.

"So you will be walking down the aisle?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes, um, I don't want to busy you, why don't you go set up."

"I'll get right to it ma'am." Scarlet scurried off, Clara back at her side. They exited to room and went to the gazebo.

"Now this, Clara Oswald, is your seat." Scarlet gestured to a seat in the back corner. "You will not move from this seat unless the ceremony is over, or some massive aliens attack."

"Only the massive ones?" Clara let out a giggle.

"Oh you know what I mean." Scarlet snatched to folder from Clara and made her way to the front. She stood in the gazebo, the center of attention to everyone at the ceremony. The music started.

* * *

Clara watched the beautiful ceremony unfold. Standing up in the center of attention, Scarlet had true power. The power of words. She made people tear up, sniffle, and rummage in their purses for tissues. Scarlet seemed surprised by her ability to speak in front of so many people, she must have been bad at it in her last regeneration. Although she was a Time Lord, Scarlet always looked so human. While she was marring someone or when she was grocery shopping...even when blaster the hell out of that bush. She made something as being an extra terrestrial, and made it seem like the most simple thing in the world. Maybe that's why Clara loved being around her so much.

Everything was going smoothly until the front row, Lisa's family, decided to sit up in the middle of the service. Scarlet noticed right away, and without trying to create any commotion, she gently motioned her hand in a way to ask them to sit back down. The family refused, nodding their heads no. What were they trying to accomplish? They started walking up towards to gazebo, which caused Scarlet to stop.

"Excuse me, the ceremony isn't done, could you please go back to your seats?" Scarlet asked nicely, but from knowing her, Clara knew she was pushing out the 'excuse me' and 'please' out with difficulty.

"Shut up Time Lord." One of the men said. Scarlet's eyes bulged, along with the other four members of the family who gave the man a good punch to the head. Clara started to stand up, but Scarlet looked like she was handling it just fine.

"Okay, where were we?" Scarlet started sweating. "Oh right, by the power-" The other man in the family ran between the two women and knocked Scarlet clean out. Everyone started panicking, Scarlet was down, Clara was the only one left to do anything. She got into the middle of the crowd.

"Everybody run!" She screamed. No one had any problem with her commands. They all ran out, except for Lisa and the group of four from her family, three men and a women. They all crowded around the knocked out Time Lord

"Brothers and sisters, it looks like we have caught ourselves a Time Lord." Lisa said with an evil grin.

"Oh, I know millions who will pay a hefty price for one of these." The man who knocked her out said.

"The Slitheen family will finally get the fortune they deserve!" The other woman shouted. They all reached for their foreheads.

"Hey you lot!" Clara screamed from behind them. They must have not noticed she was still there. They paused their un-zipping to look at the human. "You better put her down."

"Get her too, they might be working together." All Clara remembered after that was a man running after her and then a sudden blackness.

* * *

Clara woke up to see Scarlet tied right next to her...to a pole.

"A pole, really?" Clara asked.

"Oh good Clara, you're awake. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Some aliens knocked you out and were planning on selling you."

"Do you know what kind of alien?"

"They said something about Slitheen-"

"Raxicoricofallipatorians!"

"What?"

"The Slitheen are a corrupt family from Raxicoricofallipatoria, hence forth, their specie name is Raxicoricofallipatorian."

"Raxicorico..." Clara started.

"fallipatorian." Scarlet finished.

"Raxicoricofallipatorian?"

"Yes exactly. They think they will get a hefty profit for selling me. Most species think that The Doctor is dead, so anyone would pay for the last Time Lord."

"So no sonic blaster, no screwdriver, how do we get out of here?"

"I have no idea."

**A.N- Just wanted to make this to tell you how EVIL I am. I mean, first I lied, then I posted 7 hours later then I was supposed to, THEN I left you on a cliffhanger. I know, I know, you all can't contain how awful I am, but you can still review:)**


	41. Chapter 41- Tied

**A.N- Welcome to chapter 41 everyone. Nothing new to say, so I thought I would share some Doctor Who fun facts with everyone before I started the chapter.**

**1. Did you know that John Barrowman and Alex Kingston asked for their own spin-off show a couple years ago - that would have been cool!**

**2. Did you know Captain Jack was supposed to be in The Doctor's Army in A Good Man Goes to War but John Barrowman was too busy filming Torchwood?**

**3. Did you notice in The Snowmen that the little boy's name is Digby and in The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe the boy talks about his Uncle Digby?**

**4. Did you know the Jack's name was originally supposed to be Jax but they changed it last minute?**

**That's all for today folks, keep reading, reviewing...oh! and check out the short story I wrote, it needs more views:)**

* * *

"Fucccccckkkkkkkkkk." Scarlet moaned. She looked around, no one was there and no one was coming, They must have figured they didn't need guarding due to the lack of sonic weapons. Wow, they had really caught her off guard.

"Oi, you know the Doctor doesn't like when you swear," Clara snapped.

"Yeah, well the Doctor is not here, you could swear too if you want."

"Me, swear? I mean, when I'm angry..."

"Oh come on, the only thing I've heard you say is bloody hell and I don't even think that counts because it's all lame and British."

"Instead of swearing, I would rather talk." Clara had Scarlet's attention. They hadn't had a good talk since the couple's cruise.

"What about?"

"The cruise," Clara let out. She had wanted to talk about it lately, but she felt nervous.

"I told you about it already, we went through a time shift-"

"No, before that."

"You mean the kiss?"

"Yeah."

"Well," Scarlet started to get nervous too. Saving the world she could do, but talking to people who she couldn't read, no. "What do you want to know about it?" There was a pause.

"What did it mean?" Clara finally asked.

"So you liked it, huh?"

"I mean you're a good kisser, you must have a lot of practice from Jack..." Scarlet burst out laughing. She would rolling on the floor if she wasn't tied to a pole.

"Clara, Clara, Clara." She paused to contain her laughter. "Oh, I'm sorry. Jack... is thousands of years old, I'm still in my teens. That would pedophilia to the EXTREME. Jack and I have never touched lips, he's like that friend that flirts with you all the time and turns around and is making out with a man."

"So you've never kissed Jack?"

"No, actually, I've never kissed anyone but you."

"That was your first kiss?"

"Yes! You saw me as Emily, no one ever touched her lips... except my mom." There was a long pause. They were both waiting for each other to say something. When Scarlet realized the topic was discontinued, she went back to her previous state.

"Fucccccckkkkkkkkkk." She moaned out, her hands struggling with the chains wrapped dozens of times around them. "Come on."

"What?"

"Say it, it relieves stress."

"The F-bomb?"

"Yes, Fuck, say it, just let it out."

"I don't want to," Clara whined.

"What if I triple dared you." Scarlet let out an evil smile.

"I guess I have to now." Clara said sarcastically. After that, she let out a small sound that not even someone tied next to her could make out.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"I said fuck." She said it again, still in a tiny hushed whisper.

"Louder."

"Fuck."

"Louder!"

"Fuck!"

"LOUDER!"

"FUCK FUCK FUCKITY FUCK! Are you happy?" She had said it so loud that it echoed from the metal of wherever they were. As the echo finished, another noise went off. The sound of the TARDIS. Soon it was landed, the Doctor standing with the door open and a face that was mixed with relief and anger.

"Your ears musta been ringing." Clara said with a weak smile on her face.

* * *

Soon both girls had been unchained and made it safely back to the TARDIS, the Slitheen wouldn't even have know they were gone. Clara had left to take a shower, while Scarlet sat in a seat in the control room. The Doctor was pacing next to her and talking to her like she was a little kid who had gotten a time out.

"You are getting too noticed, how did they know who you were?" The Doctor seemed angry, but tried to hide it the best he could.

"How should I know. If you're blaming anyone, blame the TARDIS, she set up the whole event!" The Doctor walked up to the console and pet the controls.

"How could she know?"

"Well for starters, she can see the past, present and the future!" The Doctor didn't want to admit it, but Scarlet was right.

"You still need to lay low, don't tell everyone you meet what race you are, and don't sling around your sonic blaster like you are from a different planet!"

_Yeah, because I know someone else who did that, and they had to fake their own death. _Scarlet was thinking it, but she didn't say it.

"Sexy, did you do this?" The Doctor asked. A message appeared on both monitors. With Scarlet looking at one at The Doctor looking at the other, they both peered over the monitor to give each other a scared face.

It read, **Let the PRANK WAR begin. **From somewhere down the hall, they both heard Clara scream.

* * *

**A.N- Yes, everyone loves a good prank war, ha ha. Also, Scarlet and Clara's conversation will continue, they don't get too much time to when they are saving the world... or themselves. Please Review!**


	42. Chapter 42- Pranks

**A.N- Oh dear both of my fics have an odd number of reviews and I'm trying not to freak out about it (Slightly twitches). Anyways here is another chapter, it doesn't start exactly where the other one left off. I am going to do that with most of my chapters for now on, just because I can. Thanks everyone for reading:)**

Scarlet ran through a hallway, dragging Clara behind her. She didn't know where the Doctor was, probably caught up in some of the TARDIS's pranks. He seemed pretty upset about the prank that she had pulled on him this morning, and the rest of the day had been like hell. This wasn't really a prank war as the TARDIS implied, a war would be two opposing sides battling. This was just a spaceship that they couldn't escape from pulling hardcore pranks on them where ever they turned.

"Look out!" Clara yelled as the paint filled balloons fell from the ceiling. There was no way to dodge them, they bright pink liquid covering the clothing that Scarlet was already not particularly happy that she was wearing. But hey, when the machine that puts the clothes in your closet decides she wants to prank her guests, your gonna find some funky clothing in there.

Scarlet finally found what she was looking for, her room. She pulled Clara in before the TARDIS could switch up the rooms, again, and plopped herself onto the bed, panting like a dog. Both girls burst out laughing.

"I can't believe she did that to your hair." Scarlet tried to sound concerned, but let out a giggle as she stroked Clara's now bleach blond hair.

"The old bleach in the shampoo bottle trick, I don't think I will he able to shower onboard again, but look at you!" Clara stroked some of the oversized clothes draped on Scarlet's body. "She gave you the whole tweed package!" Scarlet grumbled. The TARDIS had replaced all her clothes with the Doctor's, so she had no choice other to wear his oversized monkey suit.

The TARDIS wouldn't let them take a break from the pranks. The second they stopped talking, water started to quickly fill the room.

"She's trying to bloody kill us!" Clara exclaimed.

"We need to get out of here."

"How, she locked the doors!" The water had reached their necks. Scarlet started to fiddle with her vortex manipulator, grumbling that she didn't know any codes. She would have to call Jack. She pushed a few buttons and screamed into the device.

"Jack, I'll do anything, just send me a week forward, same place!" They both had to swim up to keep the water from coming over their heads. Jack delivered, coordinates filling the screen. Scarlet grabbed Clara's hand and pushed the glowing button right as the water hit the ceiling.

* * *

**Interlude: The night before-**

"I am not sleeping alone tonight." Clara said, frowning as she stroked her now blonde hair.

"I'll sleep with you." Scarlet smiled, then frowned. "I mean, sleep near you, or I don't even need to sleep, I'll just chill in your room."

"That sounds nice, thanks." Clara smiled.

"Oh you two are a bunch of babies. The TARDIS would never play a prank on me, I don't need to worry." The Doctor said.

"Do what you want Doctor, but she said war. Now unless you're Switzerland, that means you're involved." Scarlet smiled, then walked off with Clara, who agreed they would spend the night in Scarlet's room.

XXXX

The Doctor decided to sleep that night. He usually didn't need to but all these young girls running around the TARDIS were really tiring him out. He had dealt with two companions at a time, but these two were so full of energy. It was like he was the companion, them dragging him along on adventures. He curled up in bed and hoped that he would wake up with the same hair, unlike Clara.

He woke up abruptly and alertly, first feeling is hair and the rest of him to make sure everything was still there. He still had his hair and his chin, which was good. A look in the mirror told him everything else on his body was accounted for. Next was to shower. He smelt all of his hair product to make sure there was no bleach or hair remover to find everything clean, normal.

_The TARDIS likes me too much, she wouldn't prank me._

But she did prank him, and since she knew him so well, he hit her right where it hurt. He found his normal clothes laid out on his bed, which he got dressed in quickly, except one thing was missing.

"Where is my bowtie?" The Doctor asked himself. He checked the bed, then under it. When his search came negative, he check his closet and the remains of his bedroom. Not one bowtie to be found. He found dozens of tweed jackets, his Sherlock Holmes costume, multiple dress shirts, an old pinstripe suit and his church outfit, but not one single bowtie.

He ran around his room, yelling for Clara and Scarlet.

"What is it Doctor?" Scarlet came in, dressed exactly like him. He frowned at her. "Don't ask."

"You didn't happen to receive a bowtie with that get-up of yours?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I left it in my room, I'll never put on one of those silly things." Before she could finish answering, The Doctor ran out of his room and into the hallway, opening every door hoping it was Scarlet's. Before he could make it far down the hall, Scarlet heard a _Slosh _noise. He came back to his room covered in shaving cream.

**Interlude Concluded **

* * *

Scarlet landed on her feet, but she wasn't in her room. She looked around to see Jack's boring old apartment with all of its white-walled glory. He really needed to redecorate.

"Seriously Jack? I said same place, different time. This is same time, different place." She didn't even look at him. He already started hysterically laughing as she planted feet on his carpet.

"What happened to you?" He made out between laughs. "And who is that?" He pointed to Clara, who was unconscious on the floor.

"Help me move her to the couch and I'll answer your questions." Jack quickly picked up the girl and gently planted her on one of the couches. He then sat down on the other and patted the cushion next to him.

"Tell Uncle Jack of your worries."

"More like Great great grandfather Jack."

"Hey, in a few regenerations you will be as old as I am." Scarlet sat up a little bit.

"Really, I'll live that long?"

"Yeah, but that's not important, why are you soaking wet, pink, and in tweed?" Scarlet told him the whole story, starting with the Slitheen and ending with almost drowning in the only place she felt comfortable in the world.

"Hey if you think that's bad, imagine getting killed by a Christmas tree."

"Was that on of your many deaths?"

"No, but it almost happened to someone I knew." Scarlet looked down at her clothes with disgust. "Why don't you go shower, I'll go to the shop down the street and pick you up something."

"You're a doll Jack, but what if Clara wakes up?"

"She'll be out for another half hour at least, I promise I'll be fast." Scarlet didn't want to leave Clara here alone and unconscious, but she needed to get some new clothing.

"Fine, but be quick." Scarlet grumbled. She was still in a bad mood from all the bullshit she was put through today, but a warm shower would help her relax. Jack left quickly, leaving Scarlet to jump in the shower and wash all the pink paint off of her skin. She turned the water all the way to the hottest setting, anyone who wasn't a Time Lord would have gotten a nasty burn, and leaned her head back. She felt relaxed for the first time that day.

Jack must have been pretty quick with shopping, Scarlet heard the door open in clothes while she was washing her hair. He left some clothing outside the bathroom door and sat on the couch parallel to the one the bottle blond was resting on. He had determined her clothing size earlier and left a dress and a pair of shoes near her feet. He didn't get to move away before she started to stir. She got up abruptly.

"What just happened? Where am I?" She was already on her feet, looking around the room.

"You should stay down, you've been out for an hour."

"Stay down? No, where's Scarlet?"

"Wow, you're bossy." Jack said with a little bit of flirtatiousness in his voice.

"Scarlet!?" She was getting nervous and jumpy. Jack didn't have much experience with girls like these, only the ones that wanted to get 'jumpy' in his pants.

"Just...Calm down, will you!"

"SCARLET!" Clara heard a thud like a door slamming shut. A wet haired Scarlet walked in with a pair of jeans, a white blouse and a pair of high top black converse..

"God damn it Clara, will you calm down?" Clara ran up and tried to give her a hug, but was pushed away due to the fact she was still covered in pink paint.

"Where are we? What happened? I thought we were in your room-"

"This," Scarlet said pointing to her VM. "Is a vortex manipulator, pretty much a hand-held time machine." She took a break to make sure Clara comprehended what she was saying. "That," She said pointing to Jack. "Is Captain Jack Harkness, or Jack, he gives me the codes so we can escape from drowning in crazy time machines." Clara took a deep breath.

"So you lied to us about that watch thing?"

"Just because the Doctor can't know I have one. Do you promise not to tell him?"

"Will pretty boy let me use his shower?" She said pointing to the Captain.

"Yes." Jack and Scarlet said at the same time.

"Then I will." Clara grabbed the clothing Jack laid out for her and strode into the bathroom, leaving Scarlet and Jack alone sitting on the couch that wasn't covered in pink paint.

"Do you think she'll tell him?" Jack asked.

"Nah, I think we'll be fine."

"Wait, if you weren't planning to tell the Doctor, how were you going to explain being gone for a week?" Scarlet laughed.

"The TARDIS is infinite, we could have been anywhere." Scarlet winked at Jack who then let out a laugh himself. "Oh and I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"The converse, my last pair got melted by Daleks." Jack stood up.

"Actually, that's why I brought you here,"

"Why, to buy me new shoes?"

"No, to say sorry for the call."

"I knew it, you were drunk!"

"Not drunk, just depressed." His tone of voice went more serious along with his facial expressions. "I had some stuff going on."

"You poor thing, Do you want a hug?"

"Oh, you know I want more than that." Jack's face went back to a childish smile. Scarlet ignored him and tackled the Captain in a hug.

"Well a hug is all you're gonna get." They hugged for a while, it was nice. Jack's warm muscular body wrapped around Scarlet curves in a comforting affection. When they finally released, Jack had a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks." Jack had finally found something constant in his life, Scarlet being there for him. Boy did it feel good.

They spent the rest of the time Clara was in the shower talking about their confrontations with the Daleks and Jack talked about the Doctor's previous regenerations. She was intrigued by his 9th.

"Boy he sounds fun, I want to meet him."

"Maybe you will, on your travels." He pointed to the vortex manipulator. Clara walked out of the bathroom in the green dress Jack had gotten her.

"Nice taste pretty boy, you buy dresses a lot?"

"Actually, yes." He said, raising his head up high. Scarlet and Clara gave him a confused look, "Kidding." Scarlet got off the couch.

"Well we must be going, Jack can you put a week from when we got here. Like you were supposed to."

"Yes ma'am." He said sarcastically. He punched in the numbers and the yellow button started to flash. Scarlet walked up to Jack and gave him a hug.

"If you ever need me, just give me a holler." Scarlet smiled.

"Will do." He gave her a salute. Scarlet walked over to Clara and grabbed her hand.

"Come on Clara, let's hope the TARDIS got bored of torturing the Doctor after a week." She pushed the button and they were off.

* * *

Jack was a little off, he landed them in the right time, but they ended up in the control room instead of Scarlet's. Thankfully, both Clara and Scarlet landed on their feet and conscious, or else they would have had some difficulty explaining it to the Doctor who ran in a minute after they landed.

The Doctor looked a mess. He was covered in just about everything. Dirt, slime, a variety of colored paints, water, and some other alien goos and messes. He had everything on him, except a bowtie. He looked cross as he panted heavily.

"Where...have...you...two been for... a whole week!"

She locked us..." Clara started.

"In my room. But she let us out so I guess that means this 'war' is over." Scarlet finished. The TARDIS let out a churning noise that sounded like an agreement.

"But how... are you guys so clean?"

"I have a shower in my room, Doctor."

"Good, good... this is over, I'm going to wash up. I haven't showered in a whole week!" He yelled the last part as he exited into the hallway towards his room. As soon as he was gone, something fell from the ceiling onto Clara and Scarlet. Clara tried to hold in a scream as to not alert the Doctor. Scarlet looked at her new clothes, now covered in fake blood (She hoped), and moaned. She turned her head to see the monitor blinking. It read. **Your secret is safe with me. **They both grumbled all the way to their rooms, depositing themselves back into the shower.

* * *

**A.N- Wohoo, that one took a while. What is your favorite regeneration of The Doctor? I've got to say I really like 9 and maybe I'll put him in a plot, maybe. Hope you guys liked it and make sure to review!**


	43. Chapter 43- Falling

**A.N- Hey guys, welcome to chapter 43! I just wanted to say thanks to all the people who have reviewed this story because I wouldn't have made it this far without you guys. Now I know I usually gave you a balance of plots with action in them against plots with a more domestic route, but it had been a little imbalanced. I will try to give you more adventurous plots after this one. Enjoy the chapter guys.**

**What's your favorite (NewWho) Doctor Who villain. Whichever is reviewed the most get to be in the next plot!**

Clara had enough of this stinking box. She loved the time travel and the adventures, but why did it have to be a box? Couldn't they just steal a DeLorean or something? A DeLorean wouldn't declare a prank war on its guest and make one of them blonde! It also wouldn't dump gallons of fake blood onto its inhabitants.

Clara quickly undressed and entered the shower. Sitting right next to the shampoo was a bottle of brown hair dye. She picked it up and inspected it carefully. The color was one shade darker than her hair's natural color, the TARDIS probably did that on purpose. But dark brown isn't bleach blonde, so she put the dye in before she turned the water on.

The dye worked, adding color back to her hair. She was slightly relieved, but still angry that it wasn't exactly the same. No one seemed to notice the difference when she walked into the control room. Both Time Lords had wet hair and clean skin. Scarlet laid on the floor wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"You're gonna sleep there tonight?" Clara asked looking down at her.

"Probably, it helps the backaches from..." She pointed to the watch which Clara knew as the vortex manipulator. Now that she though of it, her back was feeling a bit tight. Clara looked over to the Doctor, who was leaning over the console.

"Doctor, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that I didn't see you guys for a whole week and you act like it's nothing. I missed you guys." He held his hand out to Scarlet and lifted her to her feet. The two girls surrounded him in a warm hug. He smiled in relief.

"I missed you too Doctor, but I'm leaving." Clara said quickly, Scarlet ad the Doctor starring at her.

"What?" They both said.

"I mean, not for long, just to get away from this box." There was silence. "You can always skip ahead and pick me up in a week." She spoke again. "Scarlet, you can come if you want."

"You can go, but I'm not coming. I don't belong in the 'real world', I mean the last time I went grocery shopping I got arrested and stunned every officer in the station." Scarlet frowned.

"That's nonsense, you'd be fine in the real world." Clara tried to convince her but it wouldn't work. The Doctor put the coordinates in and took her back to the night when they last visited the Maitland household. As the grinding of the TARDIS finished, Clara was already waiting at the door. She waived goodbye and took off.

"Should we skip ahead and pick her up?" The Doctor asked.

"Nah, I need to rest," She yawned. "Surprisingly, I'm beat."

"Me too, I didn't sleep all week."

"You didn't sleep, you didn't shower, you didn't change your clothes, what did you do all week?"

"Mostly running, hiding and looking for a bowtie." he laughed as he exited the control room to find his bedroom.

* * *

Clara stepped in the house. It had been a while since she had been here even thought it had been minutes since they had left. Good thing the Doctor got the timing right and she didn't see a past version of herself. She walked upstairs to see two sick children. Her motherly instinct kicked in. She got them medicine, blankets, and a couple hot cups of tea. She walked in to bring Artie another cup of tea when he sat up.

"You should stay down and rest."

"Yeah I know, I just wanted to tell you your friend is really nice."

"You think?"

"Yeah, and she should come visit again."

"We'll see about that." She made sure the kids were happy and asleep before she got changed and hopped into her own bed. It felt weird, because even on the TARDIS it was the same bed, but this one was more worn down and comfortable, and she could hear the noises of outside from her window. Before she went to bed, she thought about what Scarlet said. "_I don't belong in the real world." _Clara disagreed with that. She had almost 16 years of training and being in the real world isn't hard. All you had to do is get a flat and a job so you could pay for food and transport and going out with mates and bills. But Scarlet does have a job. She keeps the Doctor happy. He used to be so depressed about being the last Time Lord, but now he has someone. Maybe the TARDIS is the real world for her?

Clara quickly drifted into a sleep.

* * *

Scarlet has been having the same dream over and over again. It started when she regenerated. It is always her falling, having no idea where she is. She is engulfed in a darkness and can't even see her hands in front of her.

In the many times she has had this dream, she has never hit the ground. Her thoughts were always mixed with fear and outrage. Outrage that she has never hit the bottom, and fear of what was at the bottom. This time was different. She hit the bottom with a thud, her eyes bolting open. She wasn't in the control room.

"Fuck, not you again."

* * *

The Doctor didn't dream often. Tonight was one of those night when he did. He was falling, like when he fell from that space ship into the 1930's, but this time it was pitch black. He couldn't see anything. Before he could think any of it, he hit the ground, the shock of the impact waking him up. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing that he wasn't in his bedroom anymore.

"What?"

* * *

Clara had a dream like no other. She has had falling dreams before, but they were usually over in a second or two, having her roll over in her bed to drift away from consciousness. This one was different. She kept falling, her stomach rising like when she went on that rollercoaster when she was younger. It was also incredibly dark, She couldn't see where she was heading. When she hit the ground she landed right on her head, causing a massive pain as she got up quickly and realized she wasn't in her bed.

"Doctor?"


	44. Chapter 44- Survive

**A.N- Welcome to chapter 44, which personally I think will be a good one! I would kindly ask you to check out the new story I started writing, which is called Story Time. It's just a fun little fic that I will add onto when I am not writing this story. Please review it to let me know what you think. For this story, someone asked for a little whouffle so I hope this plot fits your requests.**

**I was utterly freaking out for the past few days because my internet wasn't working. I had to plug it into this cable in my office and it was awkward writing fics with people staring over your shoulder so I took a break until I resolved the situation. Here is the one, the only, CHAPTER 44! R&R. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Doctor Who characters or related ideas, or any Hunger Games related scenarios that show up in this plot. Enjoy:)**

Scarlet got off the dry dirt ground and dusted herself off. She looked over to her side to see the immortal idiot himself sitting on a log, waiting for her to notice.

"Fuck, not you again."

"Nice sweats." Jack said, acknowledging the looseness of her outfit. "Usually your clothes are so tight."

"Well, I don't sleep in skinny jeans, just...never mind, where the fuck are we?" Scarlet looked around to see trees and bushes covering the wooded area they stood in. "Looks like the woods from back home."

"I have no idea, but we got picked up by a transmat. Can you tell what year it is?" Scarlet closed her eyes and focused her Time Lord brain, she quickly can up with a conclusion.

"200,058 A.D."

"Oh no."

"What?"

"I think I know where we are."

"Is it bad?"

"Yes, very bad." Jack said frowning.

* * *

The Doctor was already up and observing everything around him.

_Trees, bushes, dry dirt, birds, logs, Clara, flowers...wait! Clara! _The Doctor ran up to Clara, who had hit her head on a log as she fell.

"Doctor?" She moaned, and then went unconscious. The Doctor picked her up and put her on the ground, taking his jacket off and using it as a pillow. He inspected her head, no bleeding, but a large bump was forming on the lower part of her head. He didn't know if she had a concussion. He got up from the ground and started yelling. He knew exactly where they were but he had no idea how they got there. Him and Scarlet could have gotten too close to the time zone, but Clara was safe at home. Someone must have had enough of his screaming, because the screech of an intercom went off.

_"Welcome folks to the game we like to call Couple's War!" _A tune of fake applauding went off. _"My name is Sky Anderson and I will be your host. The rules are simple, kill or be killed. The last couple standing wins!" _A chorus of catchy music went off and then silence filled the forest again. He heard a moan from behind him.

"Doctor?" Clara tried to get up but The Doctor stopped her.

"You need to stay down, you hurt your head." He smiled, trying to calm her down. It didn't work.

"Where are we?"

"Well to put it in simple terms, we are in a deadly forest in a game station run by Daleks where we have to kill people and we can't do anything about it because it would affect my past."

"So kinda like the Hunger Games?"

"Yeah," He frowned. "Except they do it in couples, I guess that adds more drama." Clara scooted back a little.

"And they put you and I as a couple?" The Doctor paused to think abut that.

"Yep, The Doctor and his Impossible Girl." he smiled.

"Is Scarlet here?"

"Maybe, but if she is, I couldn't imagine who she would be with."

* * *

When Scarlet and Jack finished hearing the announcement, they both grumbled.

"Can't I ever catch a break. First I have to survive and then I've got to pretend to be in love with you!" Scarlet yelled.

"Oh, you know its not that hard." Jack smiled. Scarlet was about to say something, but the intercom went off once again.

_"Weapons and tools are located at the north of the arena."_ After silence fell, Jack started sprinting in the direction Scarlet though to be North. Scarlet started running after him.

"Where are you going!"

"We need weapons if we are going to survive here!"

"We shouldn't try to survive, we should try to get out!"

"Same thing!" Scarlet silently agreed with him and eventually caught up to him.

* * *

After the other couple heard the announcement, Clara tried to stand up, but the Doctor wouldn't let her.

"Stay down Clara."

"We need some weapons if we are going to get out of here."

"Yes, but I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I'm fine Doctor, seriously." Clara stood up, ignoring the Doctor's pleads. "Let's go." She started walking towards the direction Clara guessed as North.

"Geronimo." The Doctor said in a grumpy non-enthusiastic voice, slowly following behind her.

* * *

Due to Scarlet and Jack being farther North than the other couple, they reached the pile quicker. The pile was more like a tower, with bags piled up in a pyramid fashion. They hid behind a couple of trees and waited for the coast to be clear. They saw a small and skinny couple wearing all black move quickly in and snatch a couple bags, only being in the open for a second. They saw another couple run like maniacs towards the pile and ran back out, only to manage to grab one bag each. Jack looked at Scarlet.

"Stay here, I'll go."

"No way, I want to take my pick too." Without answering, Jack bolted up and grabbed a large black bag and a smaller red bag. Scarlet ran up behind him and grabbed a small green bag and a black bag that looked like a cooler for food. As they both ran back, they ran as far away as they could to get out of the way of couples trying to get their pick at the pile. They hid in some brush and looked at the goodies they retrieved.

"Let me see that." Scarlet snatched the red bag from the grasps of Jack. It had Gallifreyan symbols on it, and guess what they translated to. "It says Scarlet on it." She opened the bag. "And it's bigger on the inside." She reached in and grabbed a couple items. She found her sonic blaster, a couple pair of clothes, and her tool belt. She smiled at Jack nervously. "Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Will you umm...block me while I change."

"From what? there's nothing here."

"What about cameras, and people wanting to attack us!"

"Fine, fine." He sat outside of some brush as Scarlet changed on the other side. While she was doing that, Jack looked through the other bags that they grabbed. The black one was filled with a variety of guns, all having different capabilities. He looked through the cooler type bag, and found jerky, some loaves of bread, and some other preserved foods. He then looked in the green bag that Scarlet picked up.

"Scarlet, you might want to see this." Scarlet steeped out from the bushes in a red V-neck shirt, black skinny jeans, some red converse and her tool belt. "wow, you really looked like Red." He smiled.

"Never mind that, what did you want to show me?" He handed her the small bag. She reached in and pulled out a piece of cloth. "Oh no, its the Doctor's bowtie. We got the Doctor's bag."

"How is he going to get us out of here if he doesn't have his sonic or his jammie dodgers." He held up the items while he said there names. He started off serious but ended up laughing.

"Jack, this isn't funny, how are we going to ge-" She was interrupted by the battle cry of an insane couple.

* * *

You see an interview type room with one chair. A model shaped woman walks in and sits down. She has straight brown hair, bright blue eyes and lips as red as a strawberry. She let out a devious smile.

"Hello. I'm your host Sky Anderson, and let's take a few to go over today's events. Most of the couples reached the weapons, grabbing items they needed to survive. No deaths today, and this episodes cutest couple was The Doctor and Clara, who when Clara was injured, The Doctor tired to make sure she didn't hurt herself anymore. That's it for today, coming up next, a brand new episode of Bear With Me." The woman smiled as the screen went black.

**A.N- This may be a longer plot, so let me know how you like it so far.:) **

**P.S- Although the hostess's name is Sky, that is not what I look like at all.**

**P.S.S- Please check out some of my other stories:))))**


End file.
